


Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Double Dating Danger

by ArendAlphaEagle



Series: Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale [4]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendAlphaEagle/pseuds/ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Chloe and Candace organize a double date for Timmy and Trixie, and Phineas and Isabella. However, when Tootie shows up and Chloe lies about her plans, she realizes she messed up, and enlists Buford and Baljeet to distract Tootie. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz forces Perry and Veronica to team up with him when he learns Rodney is in town.(Originally published on FanFiction.Net at 23/04/18)





	1. Discovery and Settlement

When Cupid told the cherubs that he needed the dream reports and research notes on that weird machine by the end of the day, he didn't expect them to deliver said goods _literally_ by the end of the day.

And by that, we mean at 11:59 PM.

"You know that by 'the end of the day', I didn't mean 'one minute before midnight', right", Cupid nagged. "I've been waiting for those reports for six whole hours! Now I have to stay up all night to look over those papers of yours!"

"We're sorry for the misunderstanding, sir", Amandus the cherub apologized.

"We promise it won't happen again", Caron, the other cherub promised.

"I hope so", Cupid muttered. "Thanks anyway. Both of you are now dismissed."

The two cherubs saluted and flew away. As the duo are no longer in Cupid's view, he closed the door of his mansion and glanced at the paperwork he received.

The first reports he looked at were the dream reports Amandus had received from Harvey Sandman. The Mattress King not only dealt with sleeping wishes, but also recorded just about every dream nightmare, or other somnological vision imaginable, which are then stored in separate dream reports. Seeing how he got a towering amount of paperwork presented in a trolley cart, it wouldn't surprise him that he got about every single dream Trixie ever had.

The other reports were research notes from Caron, who was assigned to find out what that weird machine was Trixie was attached to earlier that day. The report was entitled 'The Mind Machine Neo (as it's apparently called)'. Cupid also received the machine itself, and a log record, it seems.

He put the research notes and the device on his working table, and parked the trolley with dream reports next to it. Cupid then went to the kitchen and prepared an extra strong cup of coffee.

This was going to be a _looong_ night, and he needed all the caffeine he could get to stay awake.

* * *

6 o'clock AM. Cupid had become a lot more insightful on Trixie's situation.

Cupid learned from the dream reports that Trixie's been dreaming more often about Timmy ever since the start of the week. A few standout dreams included them at a ferris wheel ride and them at a beach.

Another curious aspect is that Trixie had a recurring dream. It matched what he had heard of what happened at the Blue Moon of the Vegon System during the Darkness Crisis, which may allude to what Cupid had suspected about Trixie's memories.

Meanwhile, Cupid learned from the research notes that the Mind Machine Neo let the wearers of the attached helmets travel through one's own mind, generated in a way it's explorable as if it were a real world. It's an upgraded version of a similar device, with added functions such as the ability to exit the mind internally and a guide designed to match with the current mind.

The log record Caron attached it with wasn't part of an existing function. Caron had it conjured up with the magic wand he lent from Binky, based on the last few hours of activity. Unfortunately, the log record was not based on what happened in the generated world, but on what happened in Trixie's brain proper, so most of it were vastly unfamiliar terms and codes Cupid couldn't comprehend, asides from dates and timestamps.

However, Cupid did figure out that something happened inside Trixie's brain that caused her to have gained new memories. The dates and timestamps attached to it seemingly matched with the day of the Darkness crisis, adding to Cupid's suspicion that Trixie had rather regained old memories.

Cupid pondered. All of this, combined with his own love reports, seems pretty clear evidence that Trixie knows about the Darkness crisis again, and in turn, about fairies. Though, Cupid felt like he only needed one more piece of evidence, so Jorgen wouldn't just brush his claims off. If one would take a look at all of it separately, they wouldn't think much of it, since it only seems to hinge on a theory. Cupid needed something that could tie it together more easily.

At that moment, a short male with a balding forehead and lavender curly hair abruptly interrupted his research. Harvey Sandman himself. His appearance surprised Cupid.

"By Eros, Harvey", Cupid exclaimed irritably. "Couldn't you at least knock on the door?"

"Sorry to barge in, but I got my latest dream report on miss Tang in", the Sandman himself said. "I remembered that one of your little helpers told me you were doing a bit of research on her dreams, so I decided to bring you this one personally."

Cupid comprehended Harvey's reasoning. To be honest, he did wonder what Trixie would be dreaming of _after_ the sudden love surge for Timmy.

"Oh, okay, thank you", Cupid said, taking the report out of Harvey's hand and laid it down on the table.

"May I ask you what the research is for", Harvey queried. "Is Trixie seeing someone special? Y'know, considering you're the god of love."

"Yes, it's Turner", Cupid replied.

Harvey looked up surprised. "Turner? As in Timmy Turner?" he asked.

"Yep", Cupid confirmed. "The same Turner you dealt with when no one could sleep. I thought you would've known, seeing he appears frequently in the more recent reports."

"Hey, I don't exactly _read_ the reports, I just extract the dreams and convert them into documents", Harvey defended. "I don't wanna break anyone's privacy. They're still potential mattress customers, after all."

"Yeah, yeah", Cupid dismissed. "Anyway, the research is mostly to see if my theory about something concerning Trixie is true."

"What do you mean", Harvey asked.

"The last time Trixie was so passionate for Timmy as, say, 100%, was during the Darkness crisis, remember that?"

"Yeah, it's quite a horrifying event", Harvey shuddered. "Even if most if it was caused by the Eliminators."

"Right", Cupid said. "Anyway, with all the evidence I've collected so far, it seems like Trixie might have remembered all of it again, in spite of going through Jorgen's memory wipeout, which shouldn't leave any trace behind."

"Yeah, I think it's because she and the other humans met all the supernatural stuff, including us fairies, right", Harvey deduced.

"Yep, and Jorgen believed it was okay to wipe Trixie's memories due to materialistic love", Cupid explained, "but if she _did_ remember everything from that fateful day, then that means the Forgeticin Jorgen used did not entirely work."

"Impossible, Forgeticin is a very powerful substance", Harvey stated. "It can wipe out any desired memory… unless it's connected to-"

"True love, the one thing fairy magic cannot affect", Cupid finished. "Unless you want your loved ones to end up like a brainwashed zombie, but that can also be reverted by true love."

"Okay, so there's a chance that someone remembers the Darkness crisis", Harvey recapped. "But why would you be so concerned about it?"

"Well, it means Jorgen made a huge mistake", Cupid replied. "It's also entirely possible that Trixie's memory has grown immune to the Forgeticin, if it has been strengthened by true love. Either way, it means he either has to find another way to have Trixie forget about fairies but keep her love for Timmy… or give her fairy godparents."

"Quite a predicament", Harvey pondered. "So, what does this report say?"

Cupid began reading through.

"I think it might be the final piece of evidence for Jorgen to believe in me", he finally said.

* * *

5:15 AM, Dimmsdale. A van full of very Inator-like materials is driving through town. It was Rodney and Orville's van.

"So, this is Dimmsdale, hm", Rodney pondered.

"Looks like your average regular Springfield-ish town", Orville commented. "Reminds me a lot of Danville."

"But we know that looks can be deceiving", Rodney stated. "This is a locale in which strange things have happened ever since its founding in 1665. And I'm going to find out what those strange things are powered with, with the help of the Oddity Locatorinizor, and the Energy Storageinizor, both of which I have yet to construct. But, I have already conceptualized them with the blueprints!"

"So, I assume we need a location to build them in, and stay", Orville asked.

"Exactly, my boy", Rodney grinned. "Let's find a location that is abandoned first."

"Such as that dilapidated building over there?" Orville asked, pointing towards a house that looks quite ruinous.

"Yes, this is precisely what I had in mind", Rodney stated. "Let's park the car on that curb and unload the parts while I get my Skeleton Key-Inizor. Don't forget to turn on the camouflage mode, son."

* * *

After the car had been made invisible and the house had been unlocked, Rodney and Orville decided to explore the abandoned home.

"How odd", Rodney mused. "The dust layers I see are only about two days old. This house must've been abandoned not too long ago."

"Do you think there might be a few secrets in here?" Orville questioned.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Orville", Rodney responded.

The two then made it into the attic. There seemed to be a bed, as well as an old computer and a carpet, and from the looks of it, all of it seemed to be used just as frequently as the rest of the house.

"This almost looks like a bedroom for a 53-year old that still lives with his mother", Rodney deduced. "But that would imply that there's a person more pathetic than Heinz."

"That's actually very possible", Orville pointed out.

"I know", Rodney admitted. "I just like to belittle Slouchy as much as I can."

Orville snickered at the nickname. Doofenshmirtz was often called 'Slouchy', because he slouches.

Orville stopped snickering when his father walked over the carpet.

"Wait, Dad", Orville called. "Walk over the carpet again."

Rodney did as told, and realized something weird as well.

"You're right, Orville, something is up with this carpet", he agreed. "Or rather… something's _under_ it!"

He removed the carpet from the floor, revealing a metallic door. There also was a button. Orville pressed on it, which caused the door to open up, revealing a chute.

"After you", Orville offered.

Rodney then jumped into the chute.

" _ **OUCH!**_ "

Rodney landed on a cold, hard floor, and ironically enough, right next to a pillow. Soon enough, his son landed on him.

After the two stood up, they looked around. It looked like they found themselves in an underground laboratory, and one that hadn't been used in a while. It was full of machinery and devices that had a thick layer of dust. Most notably, however, were some scribbles that said 'FAIRIES' here and there.

Rodney grinned. "Orville, get those Inator parts in this lab", he commanded. "This hideout is much better than I imagined it would be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go: Part 4 of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale is under way! To be honest, while I have the basic plotlines figured out a quite a while ago, structuring them in a plausible way was a bit harder. However, I believe I figured it out, so no worries.
> 
> Also of note is that the next Chapter, that is Chapter 2, was originally supposed to be Chapter 1 for a very long time. But I messed up and forgot to add a section on Cupid in the epilogue chapter of the last part. So, I decided to made it its own chapter and expand it a bit. I think it's for the better, though!
> 
> Next chapter will give us Chloe gathering her friends for a plan, as well as the introduction of our pig-tailed little girl in this fanfic series. See ya then!


	2. Chloe's Plan

6:45 AM. Just fifteen minutes left before the Flynn-Fletcher kids would wake up for breakfast. Candace was still sleeping, at least.

That is, when suddenly her phone buzzed.

Hearing her phone buzzing, Candace slightly opened her eyes and groggily picked up her phone. She wondered what it was about. Maybe it was Trixie needing advice for her upcoming date, or her mom having problems with the toaster. Or, best case scenario, Jeremy wanting to talk to her, missing his girlfriend.

To her surprise, it was a text message from Chloe: 'Meet me at Cake N Bacon. Bring Veronica, but no one else.'

Even though she's half-awake, she did not expect Chloe to wake her up. Moreover, the message she sent was a bit curious. So she sent back:'wgat ip tgip akk abovt'

A few moments later, the blonde girl sent in response: 'I can't understand what you were trying to say :/'

Candace groaned as quietly as she could. She sent back: 'sorry, i just woke up. I asked what this is all about'

A moment later, she received three more texts: 'I'll tell you when we're there', 'Also tell your mom you got invited to breakfast there', and 'When she asks about it, of course'

Candace shifted her eyes upwards, sighing. Sure. As if that wouldn't raise suspicion.

She got up and dressed herself as quietly as she could.

* * *

Later, at the dining restaurant Cake 'N' Bacon, Candace, Chloe and Veronica were having breakfast cake.

"So, um, why did you wake us up and have us meet you here", Candace asked Chloe while taking a piece of her cake with her fork. "With no one else?"

"You remember the revelation that happened yesterday", Chloe said.

"About Trixie's crush on Timmy", Veronica asked.

"Yep. I know she said we shouldn't tell anyone about it, but I believe she should at least confess to Timmy", Chloe responded. "And I got the perfect way to achieve this!"

Candace and Veronica glanced at each other. They knew exactly where this was leading to.

"You, umm, mean that date Trixie talked about?" Candace asked.

"Exactly", Chloe beamed. "Wait, how did you guys know about it?"

"Talked about it on Strype", Veronica responded. "Trixie said you'd organize it, as well as Isabella's date with Phineas."

" _You guys have Strype?!_ " Chloe exclaimed. "Why didn't you invite me, or at the very least yesterday? I have Strype too!"

"You never asked", Veronica stated.

"But anyway", Candace said. "Date. Possibly double. You organize it. Why are we here?"

" _You_  will help me!" Chloe said.

Candace stared in surprise. "Wait wha-"

"Ooh, sounds fun", Veronica interrupted Candace. "What do we do?"

"Glad you want to help", Chloe beamed. "What we do is simple: we'll just put them into romantic scenes, and then Trixie will confess soon enough!"

A silence followed.

"…I never agreed to this, you know", Candace stated.

"Does it look like I care", Chloe asked.

"Whatever", Candace sighed. "What do you have so far?"

Chloe pulled out some notes. "So far, I got a trip to the movies and a free dinner at the Gilded Lily. I even got two pistachio vendors on the lookout at the Dimmsdale Theater."

"Ooh, Trixie wouldn't pass a free trip to the movies", Veronica said. "Nor a free dinner in a fine restaurant."

"Ugh, this is  _not_  gonna end well", Candace lamented. "At times like this, I'd even ask  _Isabella_  for advice. Speaking of which, why did you agree to organize a date between him and Phineas, too?"

"What, don't tell me you don't know Isabella's crushing HARD on him", Chloe scoffed. " _I_  could tell that, and I've only known her for four days! She has a Phineas-sense, for crying out loud!"

" _I know,_  I know all of that", Candace said. "But how do you know Phineas feels the same way?"

"I don't", Chloe said. "It's kind of the main reason why I asked you two for a little help."

"A  _little_  help? Phineas is as oblivious as a blimp-shaped whale!" Candace argued. "I would know, I'm his darn sister."

"Please, Candace, I just need some places that give the hint hard enough without making it too obvious", Chloe pleaded.

"Sounds like an impossible job", Candace scoffed.

"Come on, Candace, maybe it's not even needed", Veronica said. "Maybe this weird plan of hers alone is the final push he needs."

"Oh, that'd be great, and then we have two cute and happy couples", Chloe said dreamily. "We'd be killing two birds with one stone. Or, well, resolving two romances with one Cupid's arrow. Killing is bad."

"Yeah, sure", Candace said. "Alright, count me in, but only because I've got nothing better to do."

"What about busting your brothers", Veronica asked.

"Honestly, if Phineas is away on a date, what  _would_  there be to bust", Candace asked. "Now let me finally finish this cake."

"Well, then it's settled", Chloe said, ignoring Candace's last remark. "For the happiness of Timmy and-"

"Timmy and who", a young, feminine voice asked.

Chloe turned around, to see a short girl in black and white clothes, purple stylized glasses and pigtails behind them. Candace raised her head from the side, with her mouth full of cake, to see this same girl.

"Oh, um, hey Tootie, whatcha doing", Chloe asked nervously.

"Vicky's been having an eternal temper tantrum since yesterday, breaking all kinds of stuff and threatening my parents", Tootie answered, "so I went here to have a good breakfast for once, as well as letting her manager know she won't come here today. She has a part-time job here, you know?"

Candace swallowed her piece of cake and said: "Oh yeah, we kind of know about this Vicky person already. Why would that matter to you, though?"

"She's my sister", Tootie answered. "And the worst one you could ever have. She had this tamper tantrum because she lost her title as queen of the skatepark again. Rightfully so, because she's being a mean bully to everyone. It's a good thing that the boy of my dreams, the pink-hatted handsome that is Timmy Turner, served her good." Tootie was sighing dreamily after mentioning Timmy.

Candace, however, was confused. "Wait a minute, doesn't that kid like Trix-"

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME", Tootie yelled. "Trixie Tang doesn't deserve Timmy. She's just an arrogant, selfish jerk that keeps bullying unpopulars and only thinks of herself and her appearance, commanding others 'Tell me I'm pretty! Tell me I'm pretty!'"

"Now hold on, that's not how she really is", Candace argued. "She- MMPH"

Chloe had put a hand on Candace's mouth, silencing the long-necked teenager. "Let me handle it", she whispered. Candace nodded.

"So um, how long have you been standing there", Chloe said, still holding her hand onto Candace's mouth.

"Oh, not for too long. I was just finished eating and passed by when I overheard you saying 'two happy couples' or something", Tootie said. "I love romance stories, so these plans you make gets me excited to no end. Though, you did mention Timmy, which is what got me alarmed. I know that you're friends with the Timmy I know, Carmichael, so I must ask again, Timmy and who? Hopefully not that witch that is Trixie?"

"N-no, of course not Trixie", Chloe stuttered. "I-I mean, who would w-want to hang out with s-such a self-c-centered meanie l-like her?"

" _MM-MPH?!_ " Candace attempted to object.

"Oh, good", Tootie sighed. "Then, umm, are you gonna set up a date with Timmy and  _me?_ "

"S-sure, why not", Chloe said.

" _SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ ", Tootie shrieked out of excitement, much to the dismay of Candace, Chloe and Veronica's ears. "I can't wait! I-I'm going. I CAN'T HOLD MY EXCITEMENT!"

Tootie ran out of the cafeteria, squeeing along the way. Chloe, Veronica and Candace stared in the direction she went.

"…Girls, we have a little problem", Chloe stated.

"Say what now", Candace complained. "I think that girl made me deaf!"

"I got so excited about Timmy and Trixie getting together, I've totally forgotten about Tootie", Chloe said.

Candace's hearing had recovered by now, as she said: "Umm, yeah, why did you lie to her like that?"

"Candace, Tootie's sensitive", Chloe explained. "If she finds out about Trixie's crush on Timmy, or them getting together, she'll flip out! You've just seen how smitten she is with Timmy, and how much she hates Trixie, right?"

"But we know what she's really like", Candace said. "I think she'd understand if we just told her about Trixie's true self."

"Except Trixie doesn't want her secrets to be found out, remember", Veronica intervened. "We'd, like, ruin her social life if we tell anyone."

"Besides, I doubt Tootie would believe it anyway", Chloe added. "Plus, she kinda has a rough life already, with Vicky as her sister. I don't know if she can even take the news well."

"I think you should've been honest, cuz now you actually made it  _worse_ ", Candace said. "You've lied about our plan. This girl's now thinking she's gonna win a date with Timmy. If she sees Timmy and Trixie on a date instead, she'll not only throw a tantrum anyway, but she's also gonna despise you. She'll never be able to trust anyone anymore, let alone you!"

Chloe thought about what Candace said. As soon as she realized the issue, her eyes shrunk.

"Oh no! You're absolutely right!" Chloe exclaimed. "Oh no, I really messed up, this time! Since there's no way to undo the mistake, that means our only option is to distract her somehow, get her busy all day with something else. But how…?"

Chloe pondered what to do. Candace, however, suggested: "I dunno, how about you swallow your pride and tell Tootie the truth-"

"I got it", Chloe said, ignoring Candace. "Remember Buford and Baljeet sneaking into Trixie's mind alongside us?"

"Yeah, and I'm still feeling a little cautious about them knowing Trixie's secrets", Veronica lamented.

"Except now, this works to our advantage", Chloe said.

"Ooh, I get it", Veronica mused. "Buford and Baljeet understand Trixie's secret crush on Timmy, so they will likely help us distracting Tootie all day, so we can focus on your crazy plan."

"Yes indeed", Chloe said. "They'll take Tootie to different parts of town, while we plan everything and the lovebirds are on their date! Sounds like a deal, right?"

"Totally", Veronica chimed.

"It's fine, I guess", Candace huffed. "Still think you should tell Tootie the truth, though."

"Alright, it's settled, then", Chloe exclaimed. "I'll text them right now!"

"Wait,  _right now?!_ " Candace said.


	3. Operation: Red Strings

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and friends are sitting in the backyard again. Isabella was feeling a little nervous, since later today, she and Phineas are finally going on a date… alone, hopefully.

Phineas, however, wasn't nervous at all, but he was also oblivious to the situation.

The gang then saw Chester and AJ enter the backyard.

"Hey, whassup", Chester asked.

"We're doing fine", Phineas replied. "Say, where's Timmy?"

"Oh, he said he will be preparing himself for a date in the afternoon", AJ responded.

"Is it not like, 8 in the morning", Baljeet asked.

"Well, he said it was a date with Trixie, believe it or not", Chester said. "Considering her status and stuff, Timmy wants to be on his absolute best, make as much of an impression as possible."

"Yeah, having Trixie as your date can be considered a bit of an only-once-in-your-lifetime moment", AJ added. "Since Timmy crushes hard on her, he absolutely doesn't want to screw up."

"Is that so", Phineas asked. "I should congratulate him when I see him, then."

"Good idea", AJ noted. "And what are you going to do today?"

"Isabella asked me to hang out alone with her later today, so we're not gonna do much", Phineas replied. "Mom and Dad said that the rest of us can hang out at the comic books museum to give Isabella and I some space. I don't really get that analogy, but I understand that a day without any activities can be rather boring, so I don't object to it."

AJ and Chester glanced at each other. "Umm, okay", they said. AJ added: "Excuse us for a moment", as the two walked away from Phineas.

"Dude, do you think Phin and Iz are gonna be on a date too", Chester asked quietly.

"The implications of those are incredibly high", AJ mused, "but I doubt Phineas realized it himself."

"Y'think we should tell him?" Chester queried.

AJ hesitated. "I'm... not sure", he truthfully replied. "It could also be regularly hanging out as friends. Though, if it _is_ a date, I think Isabella should tell it herself."

"Wait, how are you sure she likes him like that?" Chester questioned.

"Come on, Chester, it's pretty obvious", AJ said. "I mean, she's got a Phineas-sense, for crying out loud."

"Alright, alright", Chester said. "So, I guess we're not gonna say anything about it."

"Precisely", AJ nodded. "Instead, I think it's a good idea to join the remaining crew to their trip to the comic books museum, what do you say?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we should do that!" Chester agreed.

The two boys returned to the other kids. "Say, your parents wouldn't mind if we joined your friends to that museum, would they", AJ asked.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't", Phineas replied. "Hold on, let me ask."

Phineas stood up as he and Ferb went inside the house.

At the same time, Buford's phone buzzed. He got a text from Chloe, saying: 'Urgent, come with Baljeet to the Cake N Bacon. -Chloe'

"Hey nerds, can ya tell Dinner Bell that 'Jeet and I are gonna be busy for a while?" Buford asked.

"Umm, what for?" Irving asked.

"Uhh, dunno really", Buford replied. "Not that it matters to ya, anyway."

He grabbed Baljeet by the collar, saying: "C'mon, nerd, let's go", and dragged him along.

As Buford and Baljeet left, Phineas returned. "Chester, AJ. Mom and Dad would love it if you joined along", he told the boys. He then noticed the lack of two other boys. "Hey, where are Buford and Baljeet?"

"Had something important to do", AJ responded. "Don't know what, exactly."

"Hey, maybe we have enough time to play some games as the arcade", Chester suggested.

"Sounds fun", Phineas said. "What do you guys think?"

Phineas's friends responded positively, although Isabella's response seemed a bit distant.

"Cool, let's go, then", Phineas exclaimed.

* * *

Buford and Baljeet had finally reached the café Chloe requested to meet her at.

"Oh hey, so there's Candace", Buford noted, noticing Candace and Veronica were with the pale blonde girl.

"Excuse us if we took so long", Baljeet apologized. "We are still kind of new in Dimmsdale, you know…"

"Yeah yeah, that's all good, but we got an emergency at hand", Chloe said with alarm.

"An emergency?" Baljeet asked. "What is it? You need to build a portal to Mars due to today?"

"Is a giant squid attacking the town?" Buford asked.

"Are you losing your mental edge and forget obvious facts?!" Baljeet spewed out.

"Is Li'l Suzy in town?!" Buford queried.

" _Is a planet nearing our atmosphere and crashing onto ours, and therefor endangering all the life on both planets?!_ " Baljeet asked.

" _BRIGITTE IS BACK AND GOING TO PUNISH ME WITH WHIPS AND TRUNCHEONS WHILE DRESSED IN A LEATHER OUTFIT?!_ " Buford panicked.

Baljeet eyed weirdly at Buford.

Buford looked back at Baljeet, and admitted: "Actually, I think that'd be kinda hot, to be honest."

Baljeet squinted while the girls winced.

"Three letters: TMI", Veronica uttered.

"Also, if Suzy was the problem, Jeremy would be in town too, and that's unfortunately not the case", Candace added. "Also, I would look scared, instead of… _annoyed_ , I suppose."

Chloe sighed. "This is getting out of hand", she said. "Just so we're clear here, none of the things you mentioned are the problem."

"Then what is?" Buford and Baljeet asked in unison.

Chloe breathed in. "Okay, so we are planning two dates: one for Isabella and Phineas, and the other for Trixie and Timmy."

"Oh yeah, she's got a crush on him, right", Buford recalled.

"Both of them", Baljeet corrected.

"Right", Chloe continued, "so anyway, we had an encounter with another girl who has a crush on Timmy, her name's Tootie. She's very sensitive about her crush and hates Trixie, so in order to not upset her, I lied about it. Big time."

Buford and Baljeet stared at Chloe.

"…That's it?" Buford asked

"Yes, this sounds like something with a simple solution", Baljeet said. "Painful, perhaps, but simple."

"You don't know her at all, do you", Chloe asked. "When I say sensitive, I mean she'll throw a tantrum about this, since it's about the only thing she can hold onto. So, I need to prevent her from finding out the truth and hope it washes away the next day. I need you two to keep her busy for the remainder of the day."

"…and you did not come up with the simple but painful solution of, you know, _telling her the truth_?" Baljeet asked.

"If I would tell Tootie the truth _now_ , she'd be crying even harder than if I told her the truth from the get-go", Chloe defended.

"But if she finds out the truth on her own, then I can bet you that she will be even more upset than if you told her", Baljeet argued. "This is honestly ridiculous. Why would anyone agree to this, right Buford?"

"I'm in", Buford decided.

"See, even Buford thinks it's rid- _wait what_?"

"Yeah, we could have some fun with this Tootie girl, maybe introduce her to some new stuff to distract her from Timmy", Buford explained. "And don't go all like 'ooh, lyin's bad' on me, nerd. You agreed to pretend to be Dinner Bell to trick Irving's bro when he and Ferb went to the movies."

"That is completely different", Baljeet argued. "Both of us played along Irving's plan so his brother would not doubt him anymore. This here is misleading Tootie because Chloe refuses to admit she lied to her! Irving asked us to substitute for Phineas and Ferb. She asks us to deceive a little girl!"

"Yeah, but then Irving went 180 and told his bro he tricked him anyway", Buford scoffed.

"Um, well, that is true", Baljeet stammered, "but that was not exactly part of the pla-"

"Good, you agree", Buford exclaimed. "Awrite Chloe, we're in!"

Baljeet sprang up with eyes wide open. "Wait, that is not what-"

"Okey dokey, you two are now officially part of the plan", Chloe said after jotting something down, interrupting Baljeet.

Baljeet slumped back in his seat, eyeing angrily at Buford.

"If I were about as strong as you are and a tad little braver, I would punch you so hard in the face", Baljeet grumbled.

"You're welcome", Buford grinned. "So, what do we do, exactly?"

"Glad you asked", Chloe said. She put her notepad on the table and unfolded it as if it were a map. "'Operation: Red Strings', as I call it, consists of two groups. Group A, that's me, Candace and Veronica, will think up of a few locations where to hold our double dates. Step 1 is the brainstorming part, that should last until 1 PM. That gives us two hours of time for Step 2, which is accessing any possible reservations. Step 3 is when I meet the pairs of lovebirds at the park, Step 4 is when we go observe the pairs. I already got some people, which we will dub Vulture and Buzzard, to occasionally peek at them in the theater, which gives the rest of us a bit more time if we failed to get any further reservations during Step 2. Step 5 is, hopefully, when we have succeeded and we got two happy couples. Oh by the way, we also have secret names: I'm Condor, Candace is Crane and Veronica is Starling. Naturally, the lovebirds are, well, Lovebirds."

"Cool, so what do we do?" Buford asked.

"You two, Group B, have to take care of Tootie, and make sure she enjoys her time without ever coming into contact with Timmy", Chloe instructed. "This can last for the whole day, until she needs to go home, of course. Suppose 7 to 8-ish PM."

"Whuh, no steps", Buford questioned.

"Nope", Chloe replied. "Your task doesn't require a lot of steps, it just lasts a bit longer."

"Do we also get bird names", Baljeet wondered.

"Yep, Sparrow for Buford and Titmouse for Baljeet", Chloe said.

"You know, I think you are running out of names", Baljeet replied.

"Who cares", Buford spoke. "I'm raring to go! Where does that Tootie girl live?"

"Right here", Chloe said, showing a map of Dimmsdale, encircling a street and writing down Tootie's address on a photo of her. "And here's her photo and address."

"Hopefully you can get past Vicky without torn clothes", Candace added nonchalantly.

Buford raised up. "Wait… what has Yuckster to do with this?"

"Oh um, yeah…" Chloe hesitated, scratching the back of her head. "We kinda forgot to mention she's Tootie's sister…"

Buford's eyes popped. He stared down to nothing particular, having awful flashbacks of yesterday. He was speechless, but he was screaming inside his mind.

"Oh, and we don't allow take-backsies", Chloe added quickly. "We couldn't trust anyone else with this task."

Buford's eyes shrunk. The stocky bully's mind was filled with even more panicky thoughts.

Baljeet noticed Buford's shock, and smugly replied: "Yes. That is what we call 'karma'. I bet that now you wished that you did not agree so qui-"

Buford interrupted Baljeet by punching him hard in the face.

"Betcha wish you were as strong as me and a tad little braver now, do ya nerd?" Buford grumbled.

"H-h-hey", Baljeet stammered, dazed, "w-where is Perry?"

* * *

While Phineas and the gang were on the way to the arcade, Perry got a mission call from his communicator watch, but it wasn't a regular call.

The text on the watch read: 'URGENT! Report to OWCA lair immediately!'

Perry was with Phineas when he received this message, and the closest location would be the Dimmsdale Park. Luckily, Perry knew there was an OWCA lair entrance there.

Perry really, dearly hoped that this one wasn't denoted with a sticky note like all the other lair entrances, especially since this one had been very clearly explained by the note he got from Carl. It was under a commemorative statue of Chompy the goat, the town mascot, which was standing proudly in that same park.

As he went to the park, many thoughts raised in his mind. Perry rarely had mission calls with any note of urgency, so his awareness had increased. If it was this urgent, then the mission today must be _really_ important, and the threat _really_ dangerous. But what could it be?

First of all, it had to be noticed less than a minute prior, since Perry recalled that he had received an urgent call at midnight due to the escape of the Regurgitator. It could be him, but who else?

2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz? Honestly, that seemed a bit out there. All Otherdimensioninators in his dimension were destroyed, 2D-Doof needed Phineas or the other Heinz to recreate it, and above all, last time he recalled, he reformed (though anything could've changed over time).

Dennis the Rogue Rabbit? No, he only could've escaped with Heinz's help, who told him yesterday he was taking a break. Besides, the OWCA made sure that his cell had been secured ten times more than last time.

Liam McCracken? Honestly, he doubted a hunter as him would be considered an important threat, as he didn't desire control over the world, or didn't know anything regarding the OWCA.

Really, he could think of only one person, but he was locked up safely after he nearly caused a new ice ag-

_FWOOP!_

Suddenly, Perry has been tied into a lasso made out of what resembled a seatbelt. He then felt himself getting swooped away to a familiar white and purple van, in which he got trapped by a few more seatbelts. Perry knew immediately who was responsible, even before an evil jingle could spell it out.

_"Doofenshmirtz driving his van again!"_

It was indeed his rival Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who was joined by his daughter Vanessa and his robot lackey Norm.

"Have a seat, Perry the Platypus", Heinz said, "and please don't re _belt_ against me!"

Perry chattered and growled at Doof.

"Eh, you're right, that was a horrible pun", Doofenshmirtz admitted. "Alright, I bet you're wondering why you're finding yourself in a seatbelt trap right now, when I specifically said to you yesterday, that I'm taking a week off here. Well, the truth is, something urgent just came up, and I need your help."

"AND YOU WOULD'VE NEVER FOUND OUT WITHOUT ME", Norm stated cheerfully.

"Yeah, only because you forgot to turn your live feed off", Doof chided, "but thanks anyway."

"Okay, so we got Perry", Vanessa said, "so we can tell him what's up, right?"

"Actually, since we need all the help we can get, we probably need one more", Heinz replied. "Again, thanks to Norm, there's someone else who knows me and Perry the Platypus we can get help from."

Perry raised an eyebrow. Who else in Dimmsdale could Doof possibly have in mind?

"Dad, I think Perry has no idea what you're talking about", Vanessa noted.

"Well, he should, really", Heinz grunted. "I mean, unless he somehow forgot about that blonde kid in white…"

Perry widened his eyes. _Her?!_

"Oh, I guess he knows _now_ ", Doof said. "Oh well, better late than never, I guess."


	4. Buford, Baljeet and Tootie

Soon enough, Buford and Baljeet were standing in the same street as Tootie's house, with Chloe, Candace and Veronica.

"Alright, Sparrow, Titmouse, you know what to do?" Chloe asked.

Buford hesitated.

"Just repeat it already", Baljeet groaned.

Chloe sighed. "Alright", she said. "You two need to get Duckling while avoiding Roc, and spend the entire day with her while avoiding Lovebirds A and B."

The two boys stared in confusion.

"…Get Tootie and avoid Vicky, Timmy and Trixie", Chloe clarified.

" _Ohhhhhhh_ ", Buford and Baljeet chorused.

"Great", Chloe smiled. "Now you two get going."

"You sure you can't give us… _physical_ support", Buford asked. "I don't wanna face an enraged Yuckster…"

"Are you nuts", Chloe said. "If Tootie sees me, then she will ask me about her date with Timmy, and if she sees these notes about our plans for Trixie's date, then Operation Red Strings will fail before it could even start!"

"Yeah…", Buford hesitated, "but Yuckster-"

"OH MAN UP, BUFORD", Baljeet snapped. "You triumphed against Vicky yesterday! You can do it again if you need to. Remember, _you_ are not the nerd here. _I_ am! _You_ are the bully!"

Buford sighed. "Aight then."

"Good luck you two", Chloe waved goodbye as she, Candace and Veronica exited the street.

As the three had left, the two boys walked through the street, on the lookout for Tootie's house. Surprisingly enough, they found her house, but not because they knew where it was.

Rather, they saw Tootie in the front yard, setting up a tent.

"Hey kid, what'cha doin'" Buford asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my prince in shining armor to pick me up for a date", Tootie said. "I've heard that people camp in front of a ticket booth to get movie premiere tickets as soon as they can, so I thought I do the same in wait for Timmy!"

Buford blurted out: "Well, then ya can wait 'till the cows go-"

Baljeet elbowed Buford, then asked: "Would you rather not do it inside? I presume waiting for what could be hours in advance can be rather boring."

Tootie sighed. "Well, I would, but…"

She looked behind her, at her house, and continued: "My sister Vicky is still having a tantrum. She lost a skating match yesterday, and unfortunately, breaking our house down is the only way of her to let off some steam."

Just then, a TV flew through a shattering window.

"She's so mean and violent that even my parents are scared of her", Tootie sulked.

"Brr, tell me about it", Buford shivered. "I've met that Yuckster yesterday and she's one of the scariest people I ever met. And I'm supposed to be a tough bully!"

"Yes, and he is still scared of her, in spite of him standing up for Timmy yesterday", Baljeet sighed.

"Wait, you guys know Timmy?" Tootie asked, surprised.

"You could say we are friends", Baljeet responded. "My name is Baljeet, and this is my frenemy Buford. You must be Tootie?"

"Yes I am. And since you know me and Timmy, you must realize we are meant to be, right?" Tootie asked with shimmering eyes.

"No", Buford responded bluntly.

Baljeet elbowed Buford again. "What he _meant_ to say, was… um…"

"That it's still possible", Buford intercepted.

"You mean it?!" Tootie squealed.

"I guess", Buford shrugged.

"Omigosh, that's three people that believe in me and Timmy today", Tootie exclaimed, hugging Baljeet and Buford.

"Uhm… right", Baljeet said.

"Now let's wait for Timmy", Tootie clamored, then sat down with a cute, patient smile on her face.

Baljeet hesitated, before saying: "Yes, umm… would you rather not spend the day doing some activities, rather than sit down doing nothing?"

"Why not", Tootie queried.

"Well, like I said before, waiting can be rather… _boring_ ", Baljeet explained.

"Yeah, and then you're gonna miss on a lot of fun things to do", Buford added.

"Is a date with the boy of my dreams not fun enough", Tootie asked.

"Well, yes, but do you even know when he is going to pick you up?" Baljeet asked back.

Tootie pondered. "Actually, I don't know", she admitted.

"Right", Baljeet confirmed, "and if you do not know, then waiting right now is probably not the best idea in this occasion. It could take quite a while."

"It could take hours", Buford added.

"Weeks", Baljeet said.

"It might even never happen!" Buford fearmongered. Realizing what he just said, he then added: "Umm… but I'm sure it _will_."

"Our point is, the possibility that you will be waiting for a long period of time is extremely high", Baljeet explained, "and then your day would be completely wasted. A friend of ours had told once that boredom is something he will not put, and waiting is equal in definition to boring."

"Oh, relax you two", Tootie smiled. "It may be boring for a major portion of the day, but it will all be worth it when Timmy becomes my boyfriend! If anything, I take boredom over Vicky any day."

"Well, she's got a point there", Buford said after a while. "I'd also take boredom over Yuckster any day."

"Hmm… so Timmy makes it all 'worth it', right", Baljeet mumbled.

"Uh oh, he's makin' use of quotation marks", Buford said.

"You know, Tootie, if Timmy makes a boring day 'worth it', so to speak", Baljeet mused, "then I presume that he makes a rather fun day… 'the best day ever'?"

Tootie's eyes shrunk in realization. "You could say that", she responded.

"So why do we not just spend the day together with fun activities until Timmy comes up to you and asks you out?" Baljeet suggested. "That same friend I talked about earlier spends the entire summer thinking of fun things to do every day to create the best day ever, so why do we not do the same?"

"OMG, that _does_ sound better", Tootie exclaimed.

"It does, doesn't it?", Baljeet agreed. "So, what would you rather have? A day that's boring, but 'worth it'…"

"Dude, I think you're overdoin' it with the quotation marks", Buford interrupted.

"…or the _best day EVER?_ " Baljeet finished, paying no heed to his bully.

"The latter! THE LATTER!" Tootie jumped up and down.

"Then let's go out", Baljeet exclaimed. "Tour through the city and visit fun places! I'm sure Dimmsdale has a lot of those!"

"YEAH", Tootie yelled.

"Alright!" Buford hollered. "So, where do you wanna go first?"

Tootie thought. "I um, don't really know", she admitted. "Why don't you decide?"

"Why don't we go to the arcade", Baljeet suggested. "I heard they had an arcade exclusive game called Martian WarZone there."

"Sounds good", Buford said. "Whaddya say, Tootie?"

"Sounds awesome", Tootie grinned. "Let's go!"

The three then went into town, towards the Dimmsdale Arcade.

"Psst, great speech", Buford whispered to Baljeet. "Still think you should use less quotation marks."

"Thank you", Baljeet said. "The best part is that I meant everything and am genuinely excited."

"Ya know that's not required, right", Buford grunted.

"Do you want Tootie to trust us or not", Baljeet objected.

"Ah, right", Buford realized.

* * *

Meanwhile in downtown Dimmsdale, Chloe is still brainstorming with Candace and Veronica.

"Man, we're not getting any further than the theater and restaurant", Chloe complained. "What the heck can we add on that?"

"Have you noted my suggestion that they return to the park for some moments alone", Veronica asked. "I bet that's, like, super romantic. It's what they do in the movies!"

"Yeah, and maybe they can have some ice cream together", Candace suggested.

"Listen, whatever they do after dinner is up to them", Chloe said.

"Okay then, but have you thought of an idea for Trixie's mom", Candace asked. "You know she's not gonna like it when she discovers what her daughter is up to."

Chloe stopped her tracks. "You're right, I need to fix that", Chloe realized. "Umm, could you wait here and do nothing while I temporarily go into this dark alleyway?"

Candace and Veronica glanced at each other.

"Umm, sure?" Candace replied.

"Great, see ya in a minute", Chloe said, as she ran into the alleyway.

Once far enough from Candace and Veronica, Chloe pulled a small bell from her bow and chimed with it. In an instant, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared.

"Cosmo, Wanda Poof, glad you could respond to my call", Chloe said relieved. "I thought it might've taken forever, considering what Timmy is going through right now."

"Yep, we've been helping him on etiquette all day", Cosmo said. "I'm not sure why they call it like that, though. It doesn't involve any labels at all!"

"And we've been very busy indeed", Wanda continued. "Really, the only reason we got here so fast is because Timmy needed to go to the bathroom."

"Okay then", Chloe affirmed. "Anyway, I kinda forgot to deal with Mrs. Tang. If she finds out about this date, Trixie's ruined."

"Just make a wish and we'll deal with it, honey", Wanda replied.

"Sure", Chloe said. "I wish Trixie's mom won't find it weird when Trixie leaves her home and comes back late, won't do any further research about it, and won't conclude that Trixie's hanging out with an unpopular. And just in case, I wish the same thing for Trixie's dad, too."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raised their wands and granted Chloe's wish.

"There you go, sport, Trixie's mom will in no shape or form interrupt your elaborate plan any longer", Wanda confirmed. "Now let's hope you're right about Trixie…"

"Ah, don't worry about that", Chloe said. "And thanks Wanda. Oh, and good luck with Timmy!"

"Will do", Cosmo and Wanda said, as they and Poof poofed away.

Chloe then walked back out of the alleyway, saying: "So, Mrs Tang has been dealt with, now we can brainstorm ag- hey, where's Veronica?"

Indeed, when Chloe returned, she only saw Candace standing there.

"I dunno", she responded. "All I heard was a _FWOOP_ and a _WHOOSH_ , and suddenly, she was gone!"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "Weird…"


	5. An Unlikely Teamup

Veronica is leading a strange life. One moment ago, she was standing on the sidewalk while Chloe detailed her plans. And before she knew it, she's stuck in a seatbelt trap in a white and purple van, alongside Perry. She also recognized Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa, and that weird man robot of the former.

"Oh hey, Vanessa and Vanessa's dad", Veronica greeted. "And umm, whatever the robot is called."

"I'M NORM", the robot man answered.

"Right", Veronica said. "So um, why am I, like, here with you, stuck in these seatbelts?"

"I know that you know Perry the Platypus, and I need all the help I can get", Heinz responded grumpily. "And don't play dumb with me: Norm told me you hitched a ride with Perry the Platypus back when you rescued those two kids."

Veronica pulled a surprised face. "W-wait. You know about that?"

"Like I said, Norm told me", Heinz sighed. "Granted, I have no idea how you two ever met, nor do I have any idea where you left that mindless platypus pet that's coincidentally called Perry too, but that's not important right now."

Veronica almost sighed of relief, having figured that Doof did not quite put two and two together by realizing both Perrys were one and the same. However, she was intercepted by a beeping that came from Perry's communicator watch. Perry pushed a button to respond to the call, as Major Monogram's face showed up on the faceplate.

"Agent P, we're getting worried about you", he said. "We have a rather urgent mission to send you on, and you still haven't logged into one of our OWCA lairs! Could you please tell us what's taking you so lon- GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY, what's a preteen girl doing here with you?!"

Perry then realized Veronica was peeking over to his communicator watch. Realizing Monogram had noticed her, she got astonished, and meekly greeted: "Umm… hi?"

Major Monogram paid no heed to Veronica's response and scolded Perry: "Agent P, you know that you cannot show yourself as a secret agent to young children. Who knows they might tell your owners? You have to erase her memory at once, or you need to be relocated!"

Before Monogram could ramble further on about the OWCA protocols, Perry turned his wrist so Monogram could see _why_ they're stuck here in the first place.

"Oh, you two are being abducted, and stuck in a seatbelt trap", Monogram noticed. "This means that you two meeting is coincidental, after all. But who would put you two in this situation, anyway?"

Perry then twisted his wrist to the car mirror, so Monogram could see the driver's face.

"Doofenshmirtz! I should've known!" Monogram grunted.

"Oh hey, Francis", Heinz greeted. "How are ya doing?"

"Cut that nonsense, Heinz", Monogram barked. "You are interfering with Agent P's mission, and this time it's of absolute importance!"

"Oh, what a coincidence, I brought Perry the Platypus and that kid with me because _my_ thing is of absolute importance too", Doof said. "In fact, I bet it's more important than your pointless errand."

"There's nothing pointless or errand-like about Agent P's mission", Monogram fumed. "We need him to find and arrest a dangerous criminal that had recently escaped our high-security prison, and that he's currently hiding somewhere in Dimmsdale! Surely that can't be less important than any of your silly revenge schemes."

"Well, good luck about locating that criminal of yours", Heinz scoffed. "Because I'm taking Perry the Platypus so we can bond together and get Rodney, who has taken away parts from my Inators and is currently hiding somewhere in Dimmsdale!"

Monogram looked surprised. "That's… the exact criminal we wanted Agent P to locate", he stammered.

"Wowee, what a coincidence", Veronica exclaimed.

"What a coincidence, indeed", Vanessa smiled.

"See, nothing to worry about", Heinz grinned. "Now why don't you and Dr Coconut go play a board game, while we do the hard work, huh?"

Monogram glanced at Perry, who shrugged.

"Alright, you take Agent P to your revenge plot, but one move in the wrong direction, and it'll be over, Doofenshmirtz", Monogram warned. "Remember, I'm watching you. Monogram out."

As Major Monogram logged off, Heinz then commented: "You know Perry the Platypus, Major Monobrow is already doing a bad job at watching us. I-I mean, you can't watch someone when you're breaking contact like that."

"He should've stayed on that watch", Vanessa added.

"Yeah, he should've stayed on that little watch of yours, Perry the Platypus, so he could actually still watc- wa-wait, did we just make a pun?"

"Yes, yes we did", Vanessa said.

"Huh", Heinz commented. "A-anyway, you two heard it. We're gonna catch my everlasting rival, _Rodney_. He thinks he's always smarter than me, probably went here to mock me or something while preparing to take over the world before I can take over the Tri-State Area. BUT! Today, we're gonna thwart whatever he's up to, cuz this time, he just lost the element of surprise!"

Perry and Veronica stared at Heinz.

"Umm, like, how", Veronica asked.

"Well, basically, Norm had set up a live recording when we left to Dimmsdale three days ago", Vanessa replied. "It's how dad found out that his scheme of the day had been taken care of hours ago."

"That's right", Heinz confirmed. "Speaking of which, Perry the Platypus, you should tell that Monobrow that I don't appreciate it when my evil schemes get thwarted _when I'm not even present!_ A-anyway, Norm woke me up in the middle of the night when he wanted to show me some interesting footage…"

"That Rodney guy?" Veronica asked.

"Of course that Rodney guy", Heinz confirmed. "More specifically, Rodney and his son Orville dismantling some of my Inators and stealing whatever remains of them! I have no idea what they're trying to do, but it's probably for something evil, and if it is for something evil, it's _always_ to out-evil me!"

"Oh, that must, like, suck, to have your stuff being destroyed", Veronica sympathized. "But why do you need _me_?"

"Well, I just wanted someone that knows both me and Perry the Platypus, and you fit the bill", Doof admitted. "Plus, you even rescued those kids, so you must be competent at something!"

"Eheh, thanks", Veronica said, blushing. "But uh, you caught me at a bad time. I was actually prepared to organize a double date with a few friends of mine. Like, Chloe was so prepared to make Timmy and Trixie an item, and she wants it done as perfectly as possible."

"Well, sorry, but she's gotta do it without you then", Doofenshmirtz denied. He pulled a remote control out of his pocket and pushed a button, causing the seatbelt trap Veronica is in to loosen up around her arms. "Here, get your phone and text her you're occupied."

Veronica reached into her pocket and grabbed her smartphone. She reluctantly texted Chloe: 'You and Candy are on ur own. Vanessa's dad needs me to get revenge on some rival of his. Sry'

Soon enough, she received a message back from Chloe. It read: 'This isn't a cheap tactic to stop helping Trix so you can have Timmy for urself, is it?'

Veronica was astounded by the doubtful reply and replied back: 'No, honest!'

'Pft, yeah right', Chloe sent back.

"It's no use", Veronica sulked at Heinz. "Chloe thinks I'm hiding away because I used to have a crush on Timmy. She thinks I'm still jealous of Trixie because of my crush, even though I told Trixie I'd support her."

"Hey Veri, I think I know how to convince her", Vanessa said. "But I need Chloe's number first."

"Oh, sure", Veronica said. She reached out as far as she could so she could hand over her phone to Vanessa.

As soon as the goth teenager registered Chloe's phone number and gave Veronica's phone back, she replied: "Perfect."

She held up her phone. "I'm gonna make a group selfie, guys. Perry, make sure to hide yourself!"

Perry did as was told, but Heinz complained: "Wait, why does Perry the Platypus need to hide from the came-"

_CLICK!_

As soon as the picture was taken, Vanessa then texted Chloe with the photo attacked, saying: 'Do you believe her now? -Vanessa'

A few moments later, Veronica received another message from Chloe. 'I'm sorry I doubted you', it read.

"It worked", Veronica gasped. "Thank you, Vanessa!"

"It's nothing", Vanessa replied. "So Dad, where do you think Rodney is, actually?"

"Actually, I have no idea", Doof admitted. "But in the footage, he said something about strange phenomena in Dimmsdale, so I wouldn't doubt he tried to research it."

Then Heinz realized something. "Hey cheerleader kid", he told Veronica. "Do you know some places in which strange things happen?"

"I dunno, Mr Vanessa's dad", Veronica responded. "Like, strange things happen all over Dimmsdale. Finding a needle in a haystack would be easier."

"Don't sweat it, kid", Doofenshmirtz replied. "Let's go for places that have strange things happen the most! Just tell me some of the places that come from the top off your head that meet this criteria."

Veronica thought hard about it. Places in which strange things happen the most…

Yeah, she could think of a few.


	6. At Timmy's House

Meanwhile, Timmy and his fairies have been extremely busy up in his room. Currently, he was practicing dancing waltz with Cosmo while reading a paragraph in a book entitled 'How to Act Like a Refined Person for Nitwits', and holding a spoon with his thumb and index finger.

"You know Timmy, I know you wanna impress Trixie and all, and I may be a buffoon", Cosmo began, "but aren't you extravag… extravan… extragav… overdoing it a bit?"

"How am I overdoing these preparations, Cosmo?" Timmy asked. "If I want to make sure Trixie will be having the time of her life, so she won't turn me down spectacularly like all the other times I tried to impress her, I need to know etiquette as much as I can!"

"Are you sure she doesn't like you for what you already are", Cosmo questioned. "I mean, _she_ asked _you_ this time."

"I think I may have impressed her during the skating competition, but that doesn't mean she'll be unimpressed later", Timmy said. "I could maybe make the biggest blunder of my life, and then all her respect for me will go straight down the drain and she won't like me anymore!"

"If she ever did", Wanda added snidely.

"What's up with that attitude, anyway", Timmy asked Wanda.

"Sorry, Timmy, but I'm not sure if I can trust Trixie having… interest… in you", Wanda explained. "You know she always turned you down, and only being interested in you when you got something cool. All I'm saying is that I'm uncertain if she actually likes you, you know?"

"Ah, come on, honeydoodle", Cosmo said. "I'm sure she's completely smitten over Timmy. You know what Chloe said about-"

Cosmo didn't get to finish his sentence, as Wanda poofed his mouth into a closed zipper, knowing that he shouldn't tell anything about Chloe's adventures or plans as per her request.

"Uh, what did Chloe say?" Timmy wondered.

"Umm…" Wanda mumbled. "She said… your date's going to be… amazing?" She pulled a fake grin, hoping Timmy would believe her.

"Ooookay…" Timmy said with a doubtful face. Then his demeanor changed completely as he cheerfully added: "That's good to know!"

Cosmo unzipped his zipper mouth, turning it back to normal, as he asked Timmy: "Hey uh, can you take care of Poof while Wanda and I talk alone for a minute?"

"Umm, alright?" Timmy replied.

"Thanks", Cosmo said, as he and Wanda poofed inside the castle in their fishbowl.

* * *

Once in their castle home, Cosmo began talking to Wanda: "Wanda honey, why are you still so pessimistic about Trixie?"

Wanda sighed. "I don't know, Cosmo", she answered. "It's just… well… up until recently, Trixie hasn't been very nice to Timmy, and the only reason she's nicer is because she lost a bet. I don't think I can fathom she would pull a genuine 180 from hating Timmy to adoring him in just half a week. I'm afraid she would just hurt Timmy's feelings again."

"Okay, I don't know what 'fathom' means, but I can believe Trixie pulling a 180 if Chloe went into her brain and found that out", Cosmo pointed out.

"Yeah, it's true that whatever plays inside Trixie's mind must have some truth behind it", Wanda mused, "and I can't imagine Chloe herself would lie to us if she's putting so much effort into bringing the two together. Still, Trixie's opinion changing within a week… I find that hard to believe."

"Well, umm… it's possible that she never really _hated_ Timmy and decided to hide it, just like her passion for comic books", Cosmo said. "Like, say, she was 30% interested in him, instead of like -70%."

Wanda pondered. "That sounds plausible", she finally said, "although I still have a hard time believing it."

" _Anyone_ would, bun-bun", Cosmo replied. "It sounds just as unbelievable as me occasionally coming up with thoughtful saythings!"

"And yet, here you are", Wanda realized.

"Exactly", Cosmo exclaimed. "You just need to give Trixie a chance."

"Alright", Wanda sighed. "One last chance. I hope I won't regret it."

"I'm sure you won't", Cosmo smiled. "Now let's get back to Timmy!"

As the two returned, they saw Timmy dancing the tango with Poof… and failing miserably.

"Oh, sorry guys", Timmy apologized. "I couldn't really wait until you two were done, so Poof and I moved on to tango lessons. How am I doing?"

Wanda chuckled. "Well, first of all, you probably shouldn't dance the tango on waltz music", she replied.

"Oh, that's why these tango moves feel so awkward and slow", Timmy realized.

"Yes, and you're not supposed to hold your hands like that, either", Wanda pointed out. "Here, let me help you practice on the tango."

She switched places with Poof, turned the waltz music into tango music and led Timmy along to the beat.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, AJ and Chester were just about done at the Dimmsdale Arcade.

"That Martian WarZone game was awesome", Phineas exclaimed as they left the arcade. "Too bad I couldn't get to the high score, though."

"Yeah, you need to be a video game expert like Timmy to get even close", AJ replied. "I wonder what Timmy would say if he saw his score being beaten again by that TXT guy, whoever that may be."

As the sextet had left the area completely, another trio appeared, being Baljeet, Buford and Tootie.

"So, this is the place", Baljeet asked.

"Yep", Tootie smiled. "This is actually my first time at an arcade, so I only know how it looks like from the outside."

"Don't worry, we'll get ya through", Buford replied. They went inside, and walked to a particular arcade machine. "Now this here is what they call on TV the best arcade-exclusive run-and-gun video game of the summer in Dimmsdale… today! Martian WarZone!"

"Is it really that good", Tootie wondered.

"They usually exaggerate on TV, but you never know if you never try", Baljeet answered.

"I want to try, then", Tootie decided. She inserted a quarter in the machine and saw the scoreboard.

"That's a lotta TXTs and TTNs", Buford noted.

"Wow, those two must be really good that this game", Tootie awed. "I hope I can reach on that high score table, too!"

"Talk about ambition", Baljeet said. "Hopefully you have enough quarters to achieve that."

"And if not, I can persuade 'Jeet to pledge some of his own", Buford promised.

"Oh…" Baljeet said glumly as Tootie began playing.

* * *

At the Turners, Mr and Mrs Turner were relaxing in their couches as they enjoyed the tango music from upstairs.

"Oh man, the music Timmy put up really puts me in a swingy mood", Mr Turner smiled.

"Me too", Mrs Turner agreed. "In fact, it puts me so much in a swingy mood that I'm not even bothered by the purple van outside. Not that I was bothered by it to begin with, or with that other van from earlier."

"Me neither!" Mr Turner exclaimed.

Indeed, outside their home, a white and purple van had just arrived, obviously belonging to Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"So, this is the pink hat's house, right?" he asked Veronica.

"Yeah, that's Timmy's house", she replied. "Like, a lot of strange things have happened here, although I'm not sure why."

"Well, that doesn't matter right now", Heinz said, leaning his legs onto the steering wheel. "Right now, the only thing that does is Rodney, so all we need to do now is wait."

And thus, the quintet waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"You know, Rodney is taking his sweet time to get here", Doof grunted. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I am", Veronica said. "And I'm also sure a lot of weird stuff has happened in there."

"Well, that could mean two things", Vanessa noted.

"That she's lying?" Heinz grumbled.

"Wha- no!" Vanessa denied. "Either, Rodney has still yet to arrive here… or he already arrived here first and is long gone!"

Perry chattered, agreeing with Vanessa.

"Well, if he's been here already, how would we know", Doof asked.

"Good question", Vanessa replied. "Maybe someone from the neighborhood would know."

"I see what you're going for", Heinz sighed irritably.

He stepped out of the van and walked towards the nearest person outside, a neighbor of the Turners with a balding head, a large nose and a face more optimistic than Norm's could ever be. The man was watering plants in the frontyard.

"Hey, you", Doofenshmirtz said to the man.

"Oh hey, new folk", the man replied. He shook Heinz's hand and introduced himself: "Greetings, the name's Dinkleberg, Sheldon for friends."

"Right…" Heinz said. "I'm Doofenshmirtz. But anyway. Have you seen a van like mine, but with a bald, big-headed guy in a white uniform-like labcoat, as well as a younger man with an equally big head and a pluck of hair in the driver's seat?"

Dinkleberg pondered. "Yes, that sounds familiar", he said. "They were holding out strange equipment nearby my neighbor's house half an hour ago. Speaking of which, perhaps I should pay them a visit someday again."

"Ach verflixt, they are gone already", Heinz muttered. "Say, do you know where they went after that?"

"They left the street, but I wouldn't know where they were headed to", Dinkleberg replied.

Doof sighed. "Well, thanks anyway", he said, walking back to his van.

"Pay me a visit someday", Dinkleberg waved.

"I'll think about it", Doofenshmirtz muttered.

As he stepped inside the van, he told the rest: "That guy said Rodney had left half an hour ago already. He was holding out strange equipment, probably his Inizor knockoffs, towards your little friend's house."

"So he must've been off somewhere else now", Vanessa figured.

Doof continued: "Yeah, but that guy, his name's Doonkelberg or something-"

"Dinkleberg, I assume", Veronica corrected.

"Right, Dankleberg", Heinz said. "Anyway, he said that he didn't know where Rodney was headed too, so where he is _now_ is anyone's guess."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look at another place where strange things occur, though", Vanessa suggested. "Do you know another place, Veri?"

Veronica pondered. "Strange things have happened around the school, too, I guess", she replied. "Aside from Crocker's cave, of course."

"The elementary school? Like, the one all of us gathered?" Heinz asked.

"Yep", Veronica nodded.

"THEN LET'S GO", Norm hollered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself", Heinz smiled, as the quintet drove off.


	7. Trixie's Preparations

Meanwhile, over at Tang Mansion, Trixie herself was preparing for her date with Timmy. She had no idea what Chloe had in mind, but she had already chosen what to wear: a turquoise dress with red rose adorning, the same dress she wore at the Valentine's Romance Dance… which for some reason, she was also Timmy's date during that school dance. The rejection was equally strange, but she was sure both acceptance and rejection were under fairy influence anyway.

This date was going to be without any sort of influence.

Trixie was fine with whatever she and Timmy were going to visit, whether it's something as refined as Chez Fancy, or as basic as Shirley's Pizzeria. Still, she wanted to make sure she knew some of the etiquette she had been taught long ago, hence why she was currently dancing the waltz with a mannequin, while holding a spoon with her thumb and index finger, and reading a paragraph of a book entitled 'How to Act Like a Refined Person for Refined People'.

It seems to go fine and well, but then Trixie heard someone climbing up the stairs and approach her room. Trixie wasn't surprised to find out it was her mom when she opened the door.

"Trixie, what's going on", Mrs Tang asked. "Why are you dancing the waltz with a mannequin while holding a spoon and reading a book on acting like refined people? While we are already refined people?"

Trixie sweat profusely, as she replied: "Oh, umm… I have a date, with… _someone_ , today. I just wanted to make sure that I know my etiquette until I have to go, that's all." Trixie gave an uncertain grin, hoping that her mother would be satisfied with that response.

Trixie's mom pulled a doubtful look. Trixie frowned a little at that. _"She doesn't buy it"_ , she thought worriedly. _"She's gonna ask who my date is, and if I refuse, she's gonna conclude it's with Timmy, and then she's gonna be mad."_

To Trixie's surprise, however, her mother replied with a smile: "Normally, I would ask with whom you're dating all of a sudden, but seeing how you're training on your etiquette, it's obvious it's going to be with someone of our caliber! Trixie, I'm glad to know that you're still keeping the Tang name up high, instead of lowering yourself to the standards of those unpopulars."

"Umm… yeah", Trixie said while faking a smile. "Let's go with that."

"Alright, I'm sorry I interrupted you, dear", Mrs Tang smiled. "Carry on."

As her mom left and went downstairs, Trixie could hear her mother mumbling: "I bet she's dating that Remy Buxaplenty kid. His family's wealthy."

Trixie gagged at the mere idea of dating Remy. After she and Candace discovered that Remy would go as far as committing sabotage to Phineas and Ferb's invention, just for the sake of getting with Trixie, the lilac-clad popular definitely had no interest in him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cupid's mansion in Fairy World, the God of Love himself was organizing a meeting with a few of his fellow cherubs. And Harvey Sandman. Cupid was wearing a black helmet with a lightning bolt-shaped horn.

"Gentlemen, I have gathered you here regarding my current plans for today", Cupid began.

"…You're going to a convention?" one cherub asked.

"…Amadeus, you know as fully well as I do that the next Fairy Con isn't in 1000 years", Cupid groaned. "What makes you ask such a ridiculous question, anyway?"

"Well, because of your helmet", Amadeus replied. "It's vintage merch from Saunter Even Further, y'know?"

"You mean that cool show they canceled the third season of?" another cherub asked.

"That helmet on my head is a substitute for my Strategy Helmet, thank you very much", Cupid exclaimed snidely. "My old one is lent away, and besides, we _do_ need to raise awareness for Saunter Even Further. _That show ended too soon…_ "

Cupid stared in the distance with misty eyes. As soon as he realized he wasn't doing anything, he wept his tears and cleared his throat.

"Anyway", he continued, "the _actual_ reason has nothing to do with that show. It's an actual, _serious_ issue about love, and it's concerning Jorgen von Strangle's actions about the memory wipeout post-Darkness crisis!"

As soon as Cupid finished his sentence, the present cherubs began muttering to each other, some even gasped.

"Yes, our obviously flawless, definitely-not-buffoonish Fairy World commander, made a mistake", Cupid said sarcastically. "Shocking. I know."

He continued: "But enough jokes. As you know, Jorgen has wiped out the memories of certain people that were present and aware of the Darkness crisis, yet weren't supposed to know about fairies. These were family and friends of Timmy Turner, the chosen one in this saga, and included Mr and Mrs Turner, AJ Johnson, Chester McBadbat, and Trixie Tang. Our emergency concerns the last person I mentioned."

"During the Darkness crisis, Ms Trixie Tang had been completely smitten with Timmy Turner", Cupid proceeded, "so naturally, as the god of love, I was concerned that wiping her memory would not be a good idea, especially since using magic to manipulate true love is against Da Rules. However, Jorgen convinced me that Trixie's love was purely materialistic, which, as you may know, is not true love, so I let him proceed the memory wiping process. Sounds good, right?"

The cherubs nodded.

"Well, turns out it's not", Cupid spoke. "Last Thursday, Ms Trixie Tang had a sudden surge of love towards Timmy Turner, that is to say, maximum level. Coincidentally the same level as during the Darkness crisis. So I've asked two cherubs to gather information, which I did my research on last night, and it turns out her current feelings are connected to the Darkness crisis!"

The entire room gasped.

"In fact, it's safe to say Trixie remembers _everything_ about the Darkness crisis now", Cupid revealed. "Including the fairies!"

The entire room gasped even louder.

"And from what I can gather, _none_ of the love she has for Turner is materialistic!"

The entire room gasped so loud that one might think the cherubs were actually vacuum cleaners.

"So, as you might imagine, I'm going to speak to Jorgen about the whole situation", Cupid explained, "and request a solution to him that does _not_ involve wiping her memories. Or at least, wiping her love."

"But what about reporting all the love situations around the world?" a third cherub asked.

"That's exactly why you're all here", Cupid replied. "I need someone to substitute me while I'm off to speak with Jorgen. You few are the most experienced, most reliable and most skilled cherubs in my army so far, so you're the only one who I can trust with this job. Any volunteers?"

At this moment, Harvey Sandman's hand rose up.

"Sandman, aren't you supposed to run your mattress shop", Cupid asked. "Why are you still here?"

"This whole love drama got me so excited that I decided to take a break for today", Harvey explained. He poofed up a clairvoyant view on his shop. "See? I even hung up a sign."

Cupid inspected the clairvoyant image. The sign that hung on the door read 'CLOSED. Takin' a coffee break'.

"That's gotta be a fairly long coffee break", Cupid muttered.

"I know right", Harvey grinned. "Besides, I've been reporting on dreams for 5741 years, so I kinda know how making reports go. How hard could reporting on love be?"

"I understand your enthusiasm, Harvey, but even though I'm not sure how dream reports go, I'm certain that it's not the same as love reports", Cupid replied. "I have asked my cherubs because they already have the experience on _love_. You don't."

"Oh, come on, Cyoop. Pretty please?" Harvey asked.

Cupid sighed. " _Fine_ ", he said. "But I do need a cherub to keep an eye on you."

He picked a random cherub from the few that were in the room.

"Jebediah, you're going to accompany Harvey at love reporting until I'm back", Cupid instructed. "Understand?"

"Yessir", the cherub saluted.

"Good", Cupid smiled. He took off his helmet, grabbed his papers and said: "Lead Harvey to my reports room. I'll see you all later."

Then Cupid took off with his cherub wings. Jebediah led Harvey to the desired room, as was bidden.

There were still a few cherubs left.

"So um, should we just wait until he's back… or something?" one cherub asked.

* * *

2:45 PM, only fifteen minutes before 3 o'clock. Trixie knew that she had to leave now. She dressed herself in her turquoise dress and went to the hallway. With the fact that her mom already acknowledged that she would be out for quite some time, it meant that Trixie at least didn't have to worry coming up with some bogus excuse anymore.

"Mother, Daddy, I'm going out", she announced. "You don't have to prepare dinner for me, I'll be back in the evening."

Before she could exit the manor, though, her mother called: "Trixie, wait!"

Trixie stopped in her tracks as quickly as can be, completely petrified. _"Oh no, she probably wants to ask who my date is now"_ , she thought anxiously. _"Whatever I answer, I'm doomed."_

"W-what is it, Mother?" Trixie asked.

"You seriously don't think you can leave this home…" her mother began.

Trixie shrunk. _"Here it comes…"_ she anticipated in her thoughts.

"…without a ride?"

Trixie was a tad surprised. "Uh, what?" she asked.

"Seriously, sweetie", Mrs Tang scoffed. "You don't think that you can go _walk_ all the way to your date's house? You'll dirty that nice dress of yours underway! There's no need for that when we have personal chauffeurs and expensive limousines under our wing."

"Oh", Trixie realized. "I, um, guess you're right, Mother."

"Of course I am", Mrs Tang assured. She called in a burly man dressed as a chauffeur. "Frederick here will drop you and your date off to your desired destination", she continued. "You can call him if you need to be brought back home."

Frederick shook hands with Trixie. "It'll be a pleasure to serve you and whomever your date is", he said.

"I hope so", Trixie grinned nervously.

"Now, Trixie, before you go, I need to tell you that you're expected to be back at home before 9 o'clock", her mom said. "If you miss your curfew ever so slightly, a light punishment will be issued. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother", Trixie nodded.

"Good", Mrs Tang smiled. "Have fun at your date!"

The chauffeur led Trixie towards the limousine. As Trixie sat anxiously in her seat, while he sat down in the driver's seat and revved up the engine, Frederick asked: "So, Ms Tang, who's the lucky boy?"

Trixie grimaced. That's the question she feared. She shifted her eyes left and right and asked back: "Umm, Frederick, do you… um… promise not to tell Mother? I'm not sure she'll handle it _well_."

Frederick widened his eyes a little as he stared down his passenger. Eventually, he began: "It's a bit of an unusual request, I must admit…"

"I see", Trixie mumbled sadly.

"…but if it means your happiness depends on it, I suppose I can keep it a secret until your mum is ready", Frederick finished.

Trixie's face lit up. "Oh, thank you, Frederick", she praised.

"I still need to know who your date is, though", Frederick continued. "Can't pick him up if I don't even know his name or address." He then pulled a lopsided smirk and added: "But if I had to make a guess… I'd bet it's one Mr Timmy Turner?"

Trixie gasped silently. "How did you know", she asked.

"Well, your request would narrow the possibilities down to unpopulars, whom Mrs Tang doesn't approve of", Frederick explained. "And Timmy Turner, well, he's the one unpopular that keeps attempting getting in contact with you. I suppose you finally gave in on one of his requests."

"Umm… sort of", Trixie answered. " _I_ asked him out, this time."

"So, I suppose you realized you do love him, after all", Frederick asked.

"Yeah, exactly", Trixie nodded. "Please don't tell Mother about it."

"Don't worry Ms Tang, your secret's safe with me", the chauffeur promised. "If your mum finds out about it, it won't come from me. In fact, I'm sure only someone who outright hates you would spill the beans, and who doesn't love you?"

Trixie glanced through the limousine window. "Right…" she noted a tad concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy had practiced his tango dancing and the other rules of etiquette quite well.

"Phew, I think I'm getting the hang of it, Wanda", Timmy puffed.

"I guess that's good", Wanda replied concerned, looking at the wall clock. "You only got ten minutes to meet with Trixie at the park."

Timmy looked alarmed. "Oh no, if I don't hurry, I'll never make it in time", he panicked. Then, he heard a car horn outside.

He looked outside his window to see a limousine.

"Whoa, I didn't know Trixie would pick me up", Timmy noted. "How convenient!"

He turned to his fairies. "But I can't just show up in these dinky clothes", he said. "Cosmo, Wanda, I need a wardrobe change."

Then Timmy's clothes were poofed away, and in place, he now wore a white smoking with a pink shirt underneath. It was the same one Timmy wore at the Valentines Romance Dance.

"There you go, Timmy", Cosmo replied. "Completely date-ready. Now go on, get her, and tell us all about it when you're home!"

"Thanks Cos- wait, you're not going with me?" Timmy asked.

"Well, we would, but umm…" Wanda said. "We… have a few things to do at Fairy World, and then Chloe's gonna need us…for a science project. Our hands are tied, sport."

"A science project? In the summer?" Timmy questioned.

"I know, what a nerd, right", Cosmo joked. "But I suppose you can take Poof with you."

Then Poof turned himself into a purple rose and attached himself to Timmy's suit.

"Neat", Timmy grinned. "Well, good luck with whatever you're doing. I have a pretty girl to get to."

Timmy then left the room, and could be seen approaching Trixie's limousine and stepping inside.

* * *

When Trixie saw Timmy stepping inside, she noted that her date was wearing the same clothes as on that Romance Dance, much like her own dress. And, for some reason, she never realized until now that Timmy was looking pretty dapper in that suit – and kind of adorable in combination with his pink hat. Timmy's even got the purple rose on his chest, which Trixie realized it was Poof.

Meanwhile, Timmy was mesmerized by Trixie's appearance, even if he did see it before at the Romance Dance.

"Hey, Timmy", Trixie greeted. "You're looking great today."

Timmy got flustered at Trixie's greeting. "Oh! Um, you look great too", Timmy muttered, blushing. "B-beautiful, even."

Trixie giggled. "Aw, thanks", Trixie said. "You don't need to get all worked up, by the way."

Timmy tried to calm down, when he noted the chauffeur.

"Hey", Frederick greeted. "Name's Frederick."

Timmy shook hands with Frederick, but asked Trixie: "Umm, does your mom know that-"

"No, if Mother finds out I'm on a date with you, she's gonna flip", Trixie replied. "But Frederick promised not to tell her, so it's alright."

"Oh, um, alright, I suppose", Timmy noted.

"Okay Frederick, we're all set", Trixie said as Timmy put on his seatbelts. "Could you bring us to Dimmsdale Park, now?"

"Sure thing, Ms Tang", Frederick replied, as he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Chapter, particularly the Cupid segment, was brought to you by the code **VDYHZRB**. Why am I bringing secret codes into a fanfic that has nothing to do with Gravity Falls?
> 
> Oh well, see you at the next chapter.


	8. Meeting at the Park

Five minutes before three o'clock. Phineas and Isabella were patiently waiting at the statue of Chompy the goat in the Dimmsdale Park. Isabella had decided to wear a purple summer dress, but Phineas kept his regular clothing: a striped t-shirt and cargo blue shorts. He wasn't entirely sure why Isabella needed a wardrobe change, since her regular magenta pink outfit worked just fine, but he had to admit that Isabella looked nice in that purple, breezy dress.

A minute had passed, as the two friends heard a limousine stopping at the park entrance. The car door swung open to reveal Trixie and Timmy. Stepping out of the limousine, the two kids approached the same statue Phineas and Isabella were already waiting at.

Phineas noted that they were also dressed differently than usual: Timmy wore a white tuxedo with a purple rose decoration, and Trixie wore a turquoise green dress, and opera gloves and headband that match the same color. Her headband also had a rose decoration.

For some reason, Phineas felt like the odd one out here. And he felt like the rest felt the same about him.

* * *

Chloe and Candace had finally arrived at the Dimmsdale Park, but did not enter the park yet. They had finally settled on the location spots a while ago, and Chloe was giving a quick recap on what she will do.

"Okay, so here's the plan: I let them know about their schedule and you wait here until the couples leave the park", Chloe instructed.

"Uh, what do I do after that?" Candace asked.

"Good question, Crane", Chloe noted. "Since we already have Sparrow and Titmouse look over Duckling, and Buzzard and Vulture on the lookout at the theater, that means we got all the time to prepare for the dinner at the Gilded Lily, and of course notify Starling on all the latest updates."

"And how do we know this crazy plan succeeds in its goal?" Candace queried.

"I'm sure that Trixie and Isabella tell you all about it in your Strype group chat _in which I'm still not invited_ ", Chloe told.

"Jeez, calm down, Chloe, we'll add you as soon as we can", Candace said.

"It's _Condor_ ", Chloe corrected, "but thanks. Now, you stay put while I attend our couples."

Chloe skipped through the park gate.

"Oh, boy", Candace huffed.

* * *

"…so yeah, they're at a comic books museum right now", Phineas told Timmy and Trixie, "and AJ and Chester's with them, too."

"Ah, typical Chester and AJ", Timmy grinned.

At this point, Chloe had arrived to the four kids. "Here I am, guys", she announced. The other four kids turned their heads towards her.

"Guys and gals, I have to say that you look _great_!" Chloe complimented. "Although, I expected something more stellar from Phineas."

Timmy, Trixie and Isabella glanced at Phineas, who was clearly not very comfortable with the situation.

"I um, didn't know there was a dresscode or something", Phineas admitted nervously. "I thought it was just hanging out, sorry."

Chloe arched her eyebrows at Phineas's reply, staring at Isabella. Isabella responded by knitting her eyebrows while shrugging. Chloe can tell that getting Phineas to be with Isabella is going to be harder than she thought.

Regardless, she continued: "Either way, your schedule for today is first of all: a trip to the movies."

She showed four cards. "Each of you get a gift card that allows you to go to any movie they're showing at the Dimmsdale Theater, as long as it's under a 20 dollar budget."

"Cool", Timmy said.

"Sweet", Trixie added

"Next item on the list: dinner for two at the Gilded Lily", Chloe continued, showing two more tickets. "Each pair has a reservation at the all-exclusive restaurant I just mentioned. Just flash these tickets and the staff will know what to do."

"Wow", Isabella gushed with glimmering eyes.

"Whoa, how did you afford all that?" Phineas asked.

"With help from a friend", Chloe replied with a smug grin.

And it was true. Before her mysterious disappearance, Veronica offered to write a check so Chloe could pay for anything she needed.

"Either way, after your dinner, you can have some time alone with each other, as long as you get home before your curfew", Chloe continued. "Each item lasts about, let's say one and a half hours each, so including the time to get to the theater and the restaurant, you have your free time at 7 or 8 PM."

"Neat", Timmy commented.

"That's it, basically", Chloe finished. "Are there any questions?"

"Do we have a mode of transport, or do we need to walk ourselves", Phineas asked.

"You can walk, but you can also take the bus, if you want to", Chloe responded.

The four kids glanced at each other.

"You know, my limo hasn't left yet, it seems", Trixie noted. "Maybe we could take that?"

"Ooh, classy", Chloe gushed. "Of course you can do that. Unless someone else objects to it…?"

No one spoke a word.

"Who _would_ choose a bus over a limo?" Isabella finally asked rhetorically.

"Well… I think… you know… maybe… I mean… umm…" Chloe pondered, before finally sighing: "I got nothing."

"Well then, I guess _we_ know what we're gonna do today", Phineas exclaimed.

"Follow me", Trixie added, as the quartet moved out of the park.

As they walked out of the park entrance, Trixie, Phineas, Isabella and Timmy all respectively greeted Candace with a "Hey, Candace" without looking, surprising the long-necked teenager.

As soon as Trixie's limousine drove away, Chloe stood next to Candace, who was still looking perplexed.

"Now, let the romance commence", Chloe stated with a grin.

"And completely ignore that they just saw me regardless?", Candace complained.

"Details, Crane", Chloe disregarded. "Now excuse me, while I'm gonna call Vulture and Buzzard.

"Ugh, sure", Candace sighed out of irritation.

* * *

"SUH-WEET", Tootie yelled. "I finally managed to beat that third boss!"

A few hours had passed since Tootie was starting up Martian WarZone. While still being a novice at the game, Tootie started to slowly get better at the arcade game. When she got stuck at the third boss, one that was incredibly difficult, she started spending quarters on continues, which took a great number on her score… and Baljeet's wallet.

But eventually, after 183 tries, Tootie finally defeated the boss.

"Great", Baljeet complimented. "Have you memorized the buttons you needed to press at the final phase?"

"Uh, no", Tootie admitted. "I just randomly pressed some buttons, and hoped it would work."

"Hey, don't feel ashamed on that", Buford comforted. "Ya managed to show the boss who's boss, and that's what counts."

"Yes, and you can finally move on to the fourth level", Baljeet added.

"Gosh, thanks guys", Tootie said, as she hugged both guys. "Now let's see if we can beat this level!"

Not a minute later, and Tootie unfortunately lost her last life.

"Ugh, shoot, not again", Tootie sighed. "May I have another quarter, please?"

Baljeet inspected the pockets in his wallets. "I am sorry, I am all out of quarters", he apologized. "All I have left are two nickels."

"Why don't ya just exchange yer bills for more quarters, then, nerd", Buford complained.

"I have already done that for the last 42 dollars, Buford", Baljeet argued. "I do not want to lose the rest of my money, too!"

"Well, I guess that's it, then Tootie", Buford sighed. "All because 'Jeet's been selfish."

"That is not the case!" Baljeet cried.

Tootie giggled. "It's all right, guys, I don't need to finish the _entire_ game today", she said. "I had a lot of fun playing the game already! Why don't we do something else?"

"What do you have in mind, then?" Baljeet asked.

"Going to the movies!" Tootie suggested.

"Ooh, are we going to watch the newest Space Adventure movie?" Baljeet gushed.

"Ugh, no way, we should watch the latest Stumbleberry Finkbat movie", Buford complained.

"Actually, I was thinking of something more romantic…" Tootie said. "You know what, we'll decide when we get there!"

Buford and Baljeet shrugged. "Alright, I suppose", Buford agreed.

"Good", Tootie smiled. "Then let's take a bus!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Doof's van finally found itself at the Dimmsdale Elementary School. Heinz pulled over at the curb.

"Man, finding this place again is harder than I thought it would be", Doofenshmirtz noted. "Hopefully, we haven't missed Rodney this time."

Perry chattered.

"Yeah yeah, don't be such a smart aleck, Perry the Platypus!" Doof chided.

"You can understand that?" Veronica asked.

"Nah, not _really_ ", Heinz admitted. "I usually pretend he's talking about recent movies I've seen. Though it has been working pretty well in the long run. Maybe that's the secret behind the language of the platypus."

Perry facepalmed with his one free hand.

"Anyway, while we wait, maybe you can tell something about that, what, a Crocker's cave of some kind", Heinz babbled.

"O-oh, right", Veronica said. "Mr Crocker has a high-tech secret base under the school building where he plots about catching fairies."

"Fairies, really?" Heinz questioned. "I'm pretty sure fairies don't exist."

"I know, right", Veronica agreed. "But he seems to hold on that crackpot theory of his for, like, years!"

"He might be nuttier than Dad", Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I ag- wait, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Doof asked.

"But why did we find him last time in the Dimmsdale Outskirts, then?" Vanessa queried.

"Oh, he made his second, more advanced Crocker Cave there, I guess", Veronica said. "Like, it's literally called 'Crocker Cave Two'. We broke into his old cave and found a note about it there."

"WHAT AN IMAGINATIVE NAME", Norm said.

"Wait, you mean that giant hole with rubble is supposed to be a high-tech secret base?" Heinz questioned.

Perry chattered.

"…It blew up", Veronica clarified.

"Oh, right, that explains the explosion", Doofenshmirtz realized.

Everyone in the bus was silent. Doof clacked with his tongue.

"…I suppose Rodney had been here already?" Vanessa asked.

"Nono, I have a good feeling about this", Heinz declined. "We should wait just a little longer."

Perry, Veronica and Vanessa sighed.


	9. The Dimmsdale Theater

The limousine pulled over at the Dimmsdale Theater, as Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella stepped outside.

"I'll call you when we're done here, Frederick", Trixie said to the chauffeur. Frederick nodded and drove away.

"Soooo, which movie should we watch?" Phineas asked. "We have free reign, as long as it within our age demographic."

The quartet looked through the posters of the films that were showing in the theater.

"Okay, we got films like Hamosaur, Space Adventure, Kissy Kissy Goo Goo-"

"Wait, there's a Kissy Kissy Goo Go _MOVIE_ ", Timmy and Trixie exclaimed simultaneously. The two glanced at each other and asked each other: "Wait, _you_ like Kissy Kissy Goo Goo? Yes, I _like_ Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. Wait, why are we talking at the same time? This is getting weird. Cheese soufflé. Axolotl. Serendipitous. OKAY, STOP IT!"

Isabella chuckled. "I must admit, you two are closer than I thought you'd be", she said.

"Yeah", Phineas agreed. "Anyway, I personally would prefer something else, but if you two want to see Kissy Kissy Goo Goo, I'm not gonna stop you."

In an instant, Timmy and Trixie were already at the ticket booth.

"Well, they seem to have made their choice already", Phineas noted. "Now, which movie should we watch?"

Isabella pondered. She wanted to watch a romantic movie with Phineas too, but if he rather didn't want to see Kissy Kissy Goo Goo, then she supposed that she might as well pick a different genre.

To be fair, Kissy Kissy Goo Goo sounded corny even for her.

"What about that Hamosaur film?" she asked. "I'm not entirely sure why they're showing an older film here, but it looks interesting to me."

"Probably to promote Hamosaur 2, which is coming soon", Phineas pondered. "But you know what, why not?"

Phineas and Isabella also went to the ticket booth, buying two tickets for Hamosaur.

* * *

A while later, Buford, Baljeet and Tootie arrived at the Dimmsdale Theater.

"Well, here we are", Baljeet said. "Now we need to pick a movie that they're showing in the theaters. We have free reign, so long it is within our age demographic, which means we can choose between… these films." He pointed to a specific wall that had all the currently showing films.

"Hamosaur? Wasn't that movie out a while ago?" Buford asked.

"They are probably showing it again to build up 'hype' for the upcoming Hamosaur 2", Baljeet explained.

"Dude, you gotta use quotation marks for every word you use?" Buford asked annoyed.

"Nevertheless…" Baljeet groaned. He asked Tootie: "So, Tootie, did you find something interesting within our possible choices?"

Tootie placed her finger on her chin, inspecting the film posters with squinted eyes. Then, her eyes widened as she noticed something that particularly excited her.

"OMIGOSH! There's a Kissy Kissy Goo Goo _MOVIE_?!" she exclaimed. "I wanna watch it! _I MUST watch it._ "

Baljeet and Buford, however, don't really look as excited. "Uh, no offense, but can we pick something else?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, I'm not interested in romcom schlock with such a cheesy title", Buford agreed. "I'd rather watch a full season of Camp Pining Hearts, than watch this ultra girly stuff. And Camp Pining Hearts is _also_ girly stuff!"

"Aw, but you gotta give it a chance", Tootie pleaded. "I know for a fact that boys can like it too!"

"How would you know that", Baljeet questioned.

"Because Timmy likes it", Tootie grinned.

Baljeet cocked an eyebrow out of confusion. "Umm, he never told us he liked Kissy Kissy Goo Goo", Baljeet stated.

"He doesn't like to talk about it", Tootie clarified. "Timmy fears that he'll get laughed at, which is why he keeps it a bit of a secret."

"Oh, so he must've trusted you enough to tell you about his deep secret", Baljeet smiled.

"Oh, I wish", Tootie sighed. "Nah, I found out about it when I went on one of my scheduled Stalking Hours."

"…Right", Baljeet cringed. "Anyway, if what you said is true, then I suppose Buford and I should give it a chance."

Tootie giggled out of excitement.

"But, I do think you should take other movies in consideration too, next time you're here", Baljeet added. "Like Space Adventure."

"Or Stumbleberry Finkbat", Buford added.

"Sure", Tootie scoffed, as the three went to the ticket booth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella just walked past by the concession stand, where the movie snacks were sold.

"Hey, maybe you guys want something to eat during the movie?" Timmy asked.

"Sure", Phineas replied. "Give me a bag of pistachios."

"Pistachios? Why not popcorn?" Timmy queried.

"Not sure, I just feel like pistachios today", Phineas asked.

"Well, now _I_ am hungry for pistachios", Isabella grunted.

"Why don't we get pistachios for all of us?" Trixie suggested. "Makes things a lot more convenient."

"Sure, but I'd rather have them peeled already", Timmy noted.

The four were walking to the pistachio stand at the concession stand… right when Buford, Baljeet and Tootie were walking past it.

"Hey, movie snacks", Buford said. "You guys want any?"

"Sure", Baljeet replied. "I am hungry for a bag of salty popcorn."

"Yeah, and I'd like sweet popcorn", Tootie added. "C'mon, let's buy some popcorn now."

Buford was about to oblige, when he got petrified when he saw Timmy and Trixie in the distance. The heck were they doing here?!

Buford sweated profusely. He had to find a way to get them out of Tootie's sight, and fast! Or else she's gonna flip, and Chloe's crazy plan would fall apart.

"Umm, you alright, Buford", Tootie asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine", Buford replied quickly. He shoved her and Baljeet past the concession stand and more towards the auditorium where they would show their movie. "Why don't you two find a seat while _I_ get the snacks?"

Buford pushed the two in the auditorium and fled quickly.

"Wow, that's so attentive of him", Tootie smiled.

"Yes, it is very unusual for Buford", Baljeet noted. He pondered. Buford normally did not act so panicked, unless he didn't want to be seen, like when he saw Brigitte when he was in a bear suit.

Baljeet wondered if Buford saw Timmy and Trixie, by any chance.

* * *

Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella have approached the pistachio stand.

"Four bags of peeled pistachios, please", Timmy told the vendors behind the stand. The vendors were an unusual pair of people. One was a tall man in a green suit from the 1870s and had a handlebar mustache, and the other was a pudgy one in a tracksuit, and wore tinted sunglasses. The pudgy one was arching an eyebrow at Timmy's request.

"Say Cav, do we have peeled pistachios?" he asked his partner.

"Actually, I'm not sure", the tall one admitted. "I've never seen peeled ones among the batches we prote- sold before."

"Ah, don't worry, I'll check these crates", the pudgy one said as he inspected the crates behind the stand.

As the shorter man was rummaging through the crates, Phineas noted: "You know, it's kind of weird that you guys don't even know if you had peeled pistachios or not. Almost as if you guys never worked here before.

The mustached man reacted offendedly: "Now what kind of presumptuous accusation is that?!"

"Yeah, it's not like we tied up the _actual_ pistachio vendor, locked him up in a closet and replaced him just to make sure two kids get together during the movies or something", the shorter one added, temporarily pausing his search.

The four kids stared awkwardly at the two men. The taller man was also staring awkwardly at his partner.

"And b'sides", the pudgy man continued, "we actually _did_ sell pistachios at the movies before, too. The premiere of the Dr Zone Files Movie. _And_ we sold pistachios at the Mezzo-Sopranos opera performance too, where we coincidentally were being doubted, too."

"…Isn't the Dr Zone Files movie due to premiere in the fall yet?" Isabella asked.

The pudgy man widened his eyes. The tall one facepalmed with a frustrated expression.

"I'll… just continue looking for the peeled pistachios…" the shorter man said.

As the pudgy man did so, Trixie pondered. "You know, I have this feeling I've seen these guys before", she said. "Like, I'm sure I've seen them at The Nutty Chipmunk a few days ago."

"Oh, right, I think Chloe and I saw them when we were looking for Phineas and Ferb, too", Timmy remembered.

"I'm sure I bought a bag of pistachios from them back at the mall", Isabella added.

"And I saw one of them at the slide the same day", Phineas said.

The tall man was sweating profusely, as the four kids were staring at him and his partner. He quietly said: "Please tell me you found the peeled pistachios already, Dako-"

"Found 'em", his partner intercepted. He pulled four bags and filled them with the peeled pistachios.

"There you go", he said. "Four bags of peeled pistachios."

"Thank you very much", Trixie said, as she paid for the bags.

The four kids left the stand to go to their respective auditoria.

As the kids were out of sight, the taller man berated: "We really need to be more careful next time, Dakota. You almost blew it!"

"Yeah, I might've gone overboard with the Dr Zone premiere stuff", his partner admitted, "but that they've seen us before isn't my fault. But anyway, those were the Lovebirds that Condor was talking about, right?"

"Yes, yes they are", the tall man replied.

"Well, then I guess it's looking good so far", the pudgy one concluded. "But we gotta wait until after the movie, if they're still buddy-buddy."

"Yes, and then we can call Condor, and then _finally_ shed away our stupid nicknames", the tall one scoffed.

"Oh come on, Cavendish", the shorter one complained, "'Buzzard' and 'Vulture' aren't _that_ bad, y'know? They're _birds_!"

"And that's exactly why I resent those names", the tall one said.

* * *

Buford was walking towards Baljeet and Tootie's seat after observing the auditorium, carrying three bags of popcorn with his arms. Buying the bags was quicker than he had anticipated: Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella were conversing with those weirdo vendors, and too distracted to notice Buford. He thought he had to hide until they were done, but Buford could buy the snacks relatively quickly without a hitch.

"Here ya go, guys", Buford announced to Baljeet and Tootie, handing them a bag of their desired taste each. "So, when's the movie gonna start?"

"Approximately 4 minutes and 37 seconds", Baljeet replied

"Ooh, I can hardly wait", Tootie exclaimed.

Baljeet sighed. He hoped that Tootie was right when she said boys could enjoy this film too, since he did not want to leave the theater bored. He randomly glanced around the auditorium, still holding a rather lax expression… then, his eyes popped open when he noticed two certain people.

Timmy and Trixie.

They were walking upwards, probably to a row above.

Realization struck as Baljeet mentally facepalmed. Chloe organized a romantic date for them, so _of course_ they were going to watch a movie as well. And _of course_ they would see Kissy Kissy Goo Goo as well: Tootie herself stated Timmy liked it, and given how it is a romance movie for girls, he was not surprised if Trixie loved it, too.

Baljeet inspected the seat row he and his two buddies were sitting. They were surrounded by other attendants that seemed taller. If Timmy and Trixie passed them, they probably would not notice. He then looked at Tootie. Her eyes were practically glued to the screen. He doubt she would notice Timmy and Trixie if this continued.

Baljeet noticed Timmy and Trixie passing them without a second glance. He hoped he, Buford and Tootie were obscured enough for Timmy and Trixie not to see.

As the auditorium lights dimmed and the film projector lit up on the screen, Baljeet wondered if this was why Buford pushed him and Tootie into here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tie-ins to Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale, and this time the pistachio protectors are proper characters in the main story! And they seem to be the Buzzard and Vulture Chloe was talking about earlier? How did that happen? Guess we'll find out about it someday in the spinoff...
> 
> And, coincidentally enough, Buford, Baljeet and Tootie are in incredibly close proximity of Timmy and Trixie. Will the latter two be busted, or is that gonna have to wait?
> 
> Well, we won't really find out next chapter, as we'll shift back to Team Doof! See you then!


	10. Chasing Rodney

_"Rodney drives around town for research purposes!"_

Rodney and his son Orville have taken stops around Dimmsdale to collect mysterious energy with the Energy Storageinizor, which they located via the Oddity Locatorinizor.

"The Energy Storageinizor is almost full", Rodney announced. "Let's make one final stop before we go back."

"Do you have a specific place in mind, Dad?" Orville asked.

"Yes, I in fact do", Rodney replied. "The reports say that the Dimmsdale Elementary School has been a common locale for weirdness as well. Maybe some of that mysterious energy is still lingering there."

"Well, it seems we're in luck", Orville said, pointing straight forward. "There's an elementary school straight ahead!"

Rodney smiled, but he grimaced when he inspected further. "Unfortunately, it appears we're in UNluck", he said, pointing to a familiar van in front of the school. "Doofenshmirtz is waiting up. But this can be remedied. Engage the camouflage mode!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry, Veronica and Vanessa were getting bored.

"Dad, I don't think Rodney's gonna show up anymore", Vanessa droned. "Maybe we should start looking elsewhere…"

Heinz was getting tired of waiting as well.

"Eh, maybe you're right", he said. "I'm gonna start up the engin-"

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

"Wait, hold on a minute", Doofenshmirtz said, rummaging through his dashboard, looking for whatever seems to keep beeping.

As he continued digging through stuff, as the beeping didn't cease either, Veronica asked: "Umm, you sure your phone isn't in your pockets?"

"Kid, if it were my phone, it would beep to the melody of my Evil Jingle", Heinz said. "No, _this_ beeping is from a specific Inator I've kept in this car for a whi- ah, there it is!"

Heinz revealed a small, cubical machine with a red button on top, as well as a red button on the bottom, presumably one that triggers the self-destruct function.

He pressed on the top button, as a radial scan emerged from the small apparatus… to reveal a van right next to them!

Rodney and Orville.

Their car was so close to Heinz's van that even Veronica could see their flabbergasted faces, which Heinz was smiling smugly towards.

"Wha… how did you detect us, Doofenshmirtz", Rodney exasperated.

"A camouflage mode, Rodney? Pretty cunning", Heinz said, "but it's a good thing I still got my Invisibility-Detect-and-Revealinator in my car!"

Rodney could be seen fuming, while Orville was still collecting energy. "Don't think you've won, Heinz Doofenshmirtz", he yelled. "I have a secret base here in Dimmsdale, and I'm making sure you will never find it!"

"Not even with Perry the Platypus temporarily on my side?" Doof asked.

"None of OWCA's agents will find my base, either", Rodney taunted. "In fact, Perry the Platypus will rather be a hindrance to you, as will be that giant robot of yours, _and_ your daughter, _and_ your daughter's friend! Those last two are more useful for shopping at the mall, anyway!"

He and Orville laughed.

"Oh, you just did _not_ belittle my baby daughter like that!" Heinz fumed. "And you shouldn't belittle her friend either!"

"To be fair, I'd be pretty useful in the mall…" Veronica added.

"Don't agree with him!" Heinz barked. "We rather need to think of something to do before he gets away!"

"Oh, that reminds me", Rodney noted, "Orville, how much energy have we stored?"

"It's so full that there's energy leaking out", Orville replied. "Seems a lot of weird stuff had happened here even in the summer!"

"Perfect", Rodney grinned. "Then let's get out of here!"

Rodney's van raced away, while Heinz started his one up. Unfortunately, when Doofenshmirtz was ready to give chase, Rodney was already out of the Invisibility-Detect-and-Revealinator's radius, making him invisible again.

"Aw, Doonkelberries", Heinz cursed. "Now how are we gonna catch up?"

At this, Heinz noticed that Perry returned to his seat. Weird, in the heat of the moment, he didn't notice Perry leaving his place.

"Please tell me you did something useful, Perry the Platypus", Doof asked.

Perry replied by showing a GPS of some kind.

"Dude, I think Perry snuck a GPS receiver on Rodney's car", Veronica said.

Perry smiled, confirming Veronica's guess.

"Genius", Heinz exclaimed. "I knew I could count on you! Now, who's ready to give chase?"

* * *

The Kissy Kissy Goo Goo film was on a break, so Timmy and Trixie decided to buy some more snacks.

"You know, those peeled pistachios weren't half bad", Trixie said. "Why don't we buy another bag?"

"And get to know those two weird guys better?" Timmy asked.

"Exactly", Trixie smiled.

Timmy and Trixie walked towards the pistachio stand, where they met with the same two men that helped them before.

"Those pistachios of yours were great", Timmy told the pudgy one. "We'd like two more, please."

"Glad to hear", the man responded. "Two more bags of peeled pistachios coming up."

At this moment, Trixie noticed that the tall one was giving suspicious looks to each side of the hall.

"Umm, what's he doing", she asked the shorter guy.

"Oh, he's looking for some bad guy with an overly long name", he replied.

The tall man sprang up out of surprise. "Don't tell them that, Dakota", he yelled. "No one here should know that we're time travelers from the future stuck on pistachio duty. Especially no kids!"

It is then that he realized what he just said. He glanced to Timmy and Trixie with eyes wide open, who stared back with equally wide eyes. He returned his gaze to his partner, who had his eyelids drooped down.

"Wow, so you're time travelers?!" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much", the pudgy man confirmed. "But all we're allowed to do is protecting pistachios, and selling them."

"All the while our colleagues are doing a much _cooler_ mission", the tall man huffed. "But our boss found us to be the most incompetent time travel agents, hence why we're stuck on the most inconsequential mission."

"Yeah, I can understand getting sick of doing such menial tasks, and looking for something more exciting" Timmy sighed.

"Yup, Cav over here would try to find anything to make himself feel like he's worth something", the pudgy man noted. "Even believing that some kids are actually counteragents that sabotage our work…"

His partner wanted to object, but Timmy intercepted: "Wow, no wonder you're everywhere with pistachios."

"And a little weird", Trixie added.

"Hey, since we got to know each other better, why not introduce ourselves?" Timmy suggested. "My name's Timmy Turner, and this here's Trixie Tang."

"Hi", Trixie greeted.

"Vinnie Dakota", the pudgy man introduced himself. "And my partner's Balthazar Cavendish."

"Hmph", Cavendish scoffed.

"So, how do you guys travel through time?" Timmy asked. "Via some sort of time scooter?"

It wasn't a coincidence Timmy guessed a time scooter, since his fairies often poof up a time scooter when Timmy needed to travel through time. Trixie hadn't exactly known about Timmy's time travel trials, but she did guess Timmy bringing up a time scooter was no coincidence, and was either possible with help of fairy magic… or AJ.

"Well, not per se a _scooter_ , but it _is_ a Time Vehicle", Dakota confirmed. "A cruddy wreck of a car, but it can still travel through time so long it's not out of time juice."

"Alright", Timmy noted. "Well, we'd love to stay a little longer, but I think the movie's about to continue soon, so we'll be going now. Good luck!"

"Take care", Trixie added.

"Thanks", Dakota said. "Bye!"

Timmy and Trixie went back to their auditorium.

* * *

Doof was driving the past half hour through Dimmsdale, following the GPS receiver Perry had used.

"Man, that Rodney doesn't give up", Heinz complained. "He keeps driving around town to shake me off!"

"Wait, how'd you know Rodney knows we're on his tail?" Veronica asked.

"Rodney is a super genius, it wouldn't surprise me if he had figured out Perry's trick ages ago", Vanessa explained.

"What? No, I just assume Perry the Platypus did a shoddy job at being sneaky", Doofenshmirtz revealed.

Perry growled irritably at his nemesis, while Vanessa and Veronica stared angrily at him.

"Oh come on, really?" Heinz whined. "Y-you'd assume the same thing if you knew Perry the Platypus fell into all of my traps!"

"AND ESCAPED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM", Norm added.

"Quiet, Norm", Doof mumbled.

Vanessa randomly glanced towards the GPS, and dropped her anger at her father when she noticed something weird.

"Wait, hold on, is Rodney driving _off_ the road?!"

Surprised, Heinz also looked at the GPS.

"Hey, you're right", Doof noted. "He's driving right through that building, just like five minutes ago!"

"Wait, you mean you saw him doing it earlier?!" Vanessa exclaimed irritably.

"Well, you didn't say anything either, smartypants", Doofenshmirtz objected.

"Whatever", Vanessa dismissed. "If he's driving through buildings, we need to check the damage!"

"So where did he drove through, exactly", Veronica asked.

"Well, according to the GPS", Heinz gestured, "he just drove through the building we're…driving…right…towards…"

The building Doofenshmirtz gestured towards looked completely unharmed.

"You know", Heinz pondered, "I'm beginning to think something here isn't right."

Vanessa looked back at the GPS. "Hey, it looked like Rodney, or, ahem, 'Rodney', has finally stopped", she said.

Heinz looked at his daughter.

"Were those quotation marks really necessary", he asked.

"Dad, what are you talking about", Vanessa asked.

"Oh, just referencing something I shouldn't logically know about", Doof admitted. He shook his head and continued: "Nevermind. We'll drive to wherever he stopped and unravel this mystery, OK?"

"Sounds like a plan", Vanessa noted.

"So where did he stop, anyway?" Veronica asked.

Vanessa checked the GPS again.

"At the beach."

* * *

Heinz parked the van near the Dimmsdale Beach, as he and the rest stepped out with the GPS at hand.

"It's a good thing he didn't left this place yet", Heinz noted. "Now, be quiet or we'll never get him."

The group walked silently through the sand, following the beeper on their GPS.

They got closer…

And closer…

And _closer_ …

Until the beeping dot is at the center of the screen. The gang looked in front of them to find…

"…A seagull?!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Oh, I get it", Heinz said. "Rodney must've used an Inizor to turn himself into a bird!"

" _Or_ , more logically speaking, this is just an actual seagull", Vanessa objected.

Perry noticed that the seagull was indeed carrying the receiver he had attached to Rodney's van… but there was something else attached to said receiver. It looked like a piece of paper.

He tiptoed towards the seagull and carefully removed the attachment from it. He and the other four of the group read the following:

' _It seems that my GPS-Receiver-Detector-Inizor saw through your plans and shot the receiver in the air along with this automated message! I'm not surprise it latched onto a random bird. See you never! -Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein_ '

"…We're right back where we started, aren't we?" Heinz asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes you are.
> 
> What will Team Doof do now? Look elsewhere? Give up? Grab a meal? You'll have to find out in one of the upcoming chapters.


	11. After the Movies

Timmy and Trixie left the auditorium after the Kissy Kissy Goo Goo movie finished.

"So, what did you think of the movie", Timmy asked. "I thought it was great!"

"Me too", Trixie replied. "It's got drama, tense moments, and a perfect ending."

"Yeah...", Timmy and Trixie said simultaneously.

They walked into Phineas and Isabella, who were finished with their movie a little while ago.

"You guys done with the movie", Phineas asked.

"How was it", Isabella queried. "Not too cheesy, I hope?"

"Great, just like the TV series", Trixie grinned. "How was your movie?"

"Also good, but I'm not sure it warranted a sequel", Isabella noted.

"Well, anyway, I think it's time for our supper at the Gilded Lily", Phineas announced. "Trixie, can you call your driver again?"

"Way ahead of you", Trixie said. "I quickly texted Frederick while we were heading out, he should be here soon enough."

"Great, then let's get out", Timmy spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two pistachio vendors Timmy and Trixie met up earlier, Dakota and Cavendish, saw Timmy and Trixie heading out with Phineas and Isabella.

"See, they're still together", Dakota said. "I'm gonna make a call to Condor now."

He picked up his phone and called Condor. After the conversation, he said: "Alright, Condor said she'll take it from here. Said they were gonna be at a restaurant or something."

"Thank goodness that we're no longer needed", Cavendish grumbled.

* * *

"Chloe, you look awfully giddy", Candace noted.

"Of course I am", Chloe said. "Vulture called, and our Lovebirds are still together! They're gonna be here at the Gilded Lily soon!"

Oh, right, while Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella were at the movies, Chloe and Candace were preparing things at the Gilded Lily. Studying the art of waiting service. In other words, they've applied work as poorly-disguised waiters.

"Great, now let's hope they won't recognize us in these silly costumes", Candace sighed.

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure they won't", Chloe smiled. "Protagonists always fall for disguises, even the poorly made ones! Anime adaptations from video games taught me that."

"Yeah, of course people will fall for poor disguises in an adaptational work of fiction", Candace said. "But we're not in some kind of fictional story, Chloe. This is real life."

Candace and Chloe glanced around awkwardly.

"And... I'm... the sister. Of Phineas", Candace finished.

"Well, anyway", Chloe said, "we need to be on the lookout, making sure the Lovebirds are doing fine and doing Lovebird things."

"So long it's not what people do on those late-night channels", Candace droned snarkily.

"Come on, you gotta have some faith in this", Chloe said. "It'll work out fine, just you wait."

"Yeah, maybe, but many things can go wrong here", Candace said, concerned. "Like, what if we run into Buford, Baljeet and Tootie? We never gave them our finalized plan."

"Ah, you worry too much, Candace", Chloe stated with an ensured smile. "Dimmsdale is big. How high's the chance that they'll just so happen to dine here?"

Candace and Chloe heard a bell being rang.

"Oh, no time for dawdling anymore", Chloe noted. "The manager's waiting for us." She ran away as she said: "Coming!"

Candace sighed and followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buford, Baljeet and Tootie left the auditorium as well. Tootie didn't want to leave until the credits finished rolling, and while Buford was a tad annoyed with that, Baljeet recognized this as a blessing in disguise, for he noted that Timmy and Trixie had already left.

"So, what did you think of the movie", Tootie asked. "Wasn't it great? I sure thought it was!"

"Well, it _was_ better than I thought it'd be", Buford admitted.

"Yes, I am surprised how intriguing the drama in this film was", Baljeet added. "I did not think a movie with such a cheesy title would get me invested in its romance."

"I knew you'd like it", Tootie grinned smugly.

"Ahem, anyway, what should we do next?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, it's getting late, maybe Timmy's waiting for me", Tootie said. "I mean, I've been away from home for quite a while."

"Oh... umm..." Baljeet hesitated, "Well..."

"Hey Toots, does Timmy have your phone number", Buford intercepted.

"I gave Timmy my phone number like a bazillion times", Tootie replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, maybe he'll call you when he's ready", Buford said. "Y'know, like actually asking you out on a date."

"Why didn't I think of that" Tootie asked rhetorically. "Duh, of course he'd phone me up when I'm not home, that makes total sense!"

But then, Tootie looked a bit glum. "But that also means that he hasn't thought about me today", she sulked.

Both Buford and Baljeet looked a bit worried at Tootie. Then, Baljeet sprang up.

" _Or_ , he will ask you out tonight, at sunset", he theorized.

"Why would he do that", Buford asked.

"Of course! That's way more romantic!" Tootie exclaimed immediately. "Timmy naturally wants to kiss me at the most romantic moment of the day. It's all about picking the most opportune moment!"

"Oh... oh, right", Buford hesitated. "Anyhoo, what should we do in the meantime?"

Tootie's belly grumbled, as did Buford's and Baljeet's.

"Know what, I'm starved", Tootie answered. "Maybe we can eat somewhere."

"Sure, what do you have in mind", Baljeet asked.

Tootie pondered. "How about... the Gilded Lily", she suggested. "I know it's a bit exclusive, but..."

"Nah, we'll do it", Buford interrupted.

"Erm, why?" Baljeet asked.

"Because she wants to, of course", Buford replied, as if it was obvious. "Don't worry about our budget, I'm using all the money we got from that time Dinner Bell made that animated movie."

"You mean that animated movie we did not ask money for?" Baljeet queried askance.

"Uh... heh heh", Buford replied sheepishly.

"Who cares", Tootie grinned. "I'm glad you guys try so hard to make me a happy soul."

"Um, thank you?" Baljeet responded.

"Now come on, let's go to the restaurant already!" Tootie said, running while dragging Buford and Baljeet along.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was driving through Dimmsdale with Perry, Vanessa, Veronica and Norm.

"Ugh, I can't believe Rodney got us again", Heinz lamented. "Shot a receiver in the air to latch onto a seagull. Thanks a lot for your useless plan, Perry the Platypus."

"Hey, it wasn't Perry's fault", Veronica defended Perry. "Like, how could he see that coming."

"That's true", Heinz admitted. "I'm just annoyed at how cunning Rodney has become, I guess. And now we _really_ don't know where he could be."

Heinz, Vanessa and Veronica sighed.

"Say, um, it's getting late", Veronica noticed, looking at the time. "Mom must be worried about me right now-"

"Oh no, you're not done with us right now", Doof said. "I want to find that wretched Rodney until at least nine!"

"B-but what if my mom's getting worried", Veronica stammered. "And I'm getting hungry, too."

"Dad, she's got a point", Vanessa agreed.

Heinz grumbled.

"You know what, call your mom and say you're going to stay with us for dinner", he finally said. "And I'll make sure you're at home at 9 PM, even if I have to use my Teleportinator."

"T... Thank you, Mr Vanessa's dad", Veronica said.

As Veronica was calling her mother, Vanessa asked her dad: "So what are we going to do right now?"

"We're going to find a roadside restaurant or something, before we resume our search", Heinz responded. "Like this diner over here. Who's up for a steak sandwich?"

* * *

Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella had arrived at the Gilded Lily. As with before, Frederick dropped them off, and Trixie was going to call him when they were done.

"You know, this is something else compared to Chez Fancy", Trixie noted, as they stepped inside.

"Or Chez Platypus", Isabella added.

"You've been to a Chez Platypus restaurant?" Timmy asked.

"Actually, Ferb and I _made_ Chez Platypus", Phineas corrected. "We may have sold it off, but we made the original restaurant."

"Get out! That was you?!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Well, to be fair, their pet platypus would be a dead giveaway", Timmy noted.

A waiter then approached the quartet.

"Good evening, sirs and madams", the waiter greeted them. "We have heard from outside sources that you were expected. May we see some sort of verification?"

"Well, gosh, all we have is these tickets", Phineas responded, as he and Timmy flashed the tickets they received.

"Mmyes, those will do", the waiter said after inspecting them. "The four of you will be seated at table 32, and our new recruit with the long neck over here will aid you throughout the evening." He gestured towards a familiar-looking waiter.

"Hey, Candace", Phineas greeted her. "You're rocking that mustache!"

Candace groaned. "Let me just lead you to your assigned table, okay?"

"Sure", Timmy said.

* * *

A while later, Buford, Baljeet and Tootie have arrived at the Gilded Lily.

"Wow", Tootie admired, "this sure is something else compared to all the fastfood restaurants I've been to."

"Eh, I've seen it before", Buford responded. "Chez Platypus, anyone?"

"You've been to an all-exclusive Chez Platypus restaurant before", Tootie asked.

"Our friend made the original one before he sold it", Baljeet explained.

"Wait, seriously?!" Tootie awed. "That's so awesome!"

"Yes, it is", Baljeet agreed. "Now let us find a free table..."

"There it is", Tootie intercepted, pointing towards an empty table. "No reservations, too! Let's go!"

As Tootie raced towards the table, Baljeet followed suit, when he got elbowed by Buford.

"Uh, what is it?" Baljeet asked.

"Somethin' about that waiter over there..." Buford began, pointing towards one, "...looks _familiar_..."

Baljeet squinted his eyes, trying to recognize the waiter.

"...Chloe?" Baljeet staggered. "What is she doing here?!"

"Dunno, but prolly has to do with those guys", Buford surmised, pointing towards another table. Baljeet gazed towards the direction, and what he saw left him astounded.

Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella, being served by Candace in a waiter costume.

" _Ohhhhh no..._ ", Baljeet sweated.

* * *

Cupid was annoyed.

He was sitting for several hours in Jorgen von Strangle's waiting room, and yet the only one in there. He knew that it would take a while to accomplish his mission, but he thought at least getting to Jorgen would be a cinch.

The only reason why he hadn't left yet was because the coffee was delicious, surprisingly enough. It kept him from getting frustrated immediately, but he knew that his annoyance would increase gradually regardless.

 _"What is taking him so long"_ , he thought, as he took another sip of his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Chloe should've probably told Baljeet and Buford where she'd take Timmy and Trixie beforehand.
> 
> To those interested in Dak and Cav, 'Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale' is now finally being updated. This newest chapter will contain some of their portions from this and the last two chapters, as well as a flashback with Chloe. As you might imagine, the chapter has become pretty long because of that.
> 
> Either way, their spotlight time in this story is over for now. Right now, we have more pressing matters at hand!
> 
> Will Baljeet and Buford successfully hide Timmy and Trixie from Tootie? Will Team Doof find Rodney? Will Cupid get out of the waiting room? Find out in the next chapters!


	12. Double Date at Steak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize if this chapter came out late. But this time, I have an excuse that's probably not as lame as simply no reason at all: I've been planning ahead a little by writing bits of some upcoming chapters ahead, then merging and splicing some parts in a single chapter for the sake of better pacing. If I manage to complete the next chapter soon, then not only can I upload that one, but the following chapter in line as well!
> 
> Also, today is the second anniversary of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale, as I uploaded the first chapter of Part 1, 'Bet-tle at the Mall', two years ago on FanFiction.net.

Candace led Phineas, Isabella, Timmy and Trixie to their designated table.

"Alright guys, you get a limited, two-course menu that gives you a choice between a few of this restaurant's finest dishes and desserts", Candace explained, handing them a menu. "If you don't like anything we offer in this selection, too bad."

"Oh, I bet that won't be a problem, Candace", Phineas said.

"I expected that coming from you", Candace sighed. "Well then, you want something to drink?"

"Water's fine for me", Trixie replied.

"I'd like a lemonade", Isabella said.

"Same for me", Phineas added.

"Umm... guava juice?" Timmy hesitated.

"Exotic choice", Candace noted unenthusiastically, jotting down the orders. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Baljeet and Buford joined Tootie at their table, both glancing somewhat nervously around.

Soon enough, a waiter approached their table. Unfortunately, it was Chloe.

"Alright", she begun, "may I take your ord- _UHHHH_...?"

Chloe stood there, staring flabbergasted at Buford, Baljeet and Tootie. Baljeet and Buford grinned nervously at Chloe, but Tootie had an unassuming smile on her face.

"Oh hey, Chloe", Tootie greeted. "What a coincidence to meet you here! I'm currently having the best day so far, thanks to these guys!" Tootie embraced Buford and Baljeet. "By the way, did you manage to pair me up with Timmy?"

"Oh, umm... sure", Chloe grinned anxiously. "It's going... absolutely great! You'll be with him sometime soon! Eheh..."

"GREAT", Tootie exclaimed. "Oh by the way, I'll take an apple juice! What about you guys?"

Baljeet and Buford are still silent.

"Ahem?" Tootie cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh, I'll take a cola", Buford finally said. "Tuff Coluh, if possible."

"Uh-huh", Chloe said. "And um, you", she asked Baljeet.

"I will have still water, please", Baljeet mumbled.

"Alright", Chloe said, jotting down the orders and handing the three their menus. "I'll be back ASAP."

Chloe fled quickly.

"Weird, she looked like she saw a ghost or something", Tootie noted.

"Uh, right", Baljeet nodded. Admittedly, he'd imagine he also looked like he saw a ghost.

Baljeet began flipping through his menu when he noticed a note between the pages. He picked it up and read in his mind: 'meet me in the bathroom'. Baljeet had no doubt that Chloe quickly slipped this in.

He sprang up. "IIIIIIII... need to go to the lavatory", he announced. Then, he left quickly.

* * *

Baljeet entered the lavatory, where he met Chloe.

"Cool, you made it", Chloe said. "Now then, _what the heck are you doing here?_ "

"Tootie's request", Baljeet explained. "She wanted to dine in an exclusive restaurant. Had Buford and I known you decided Timmy and Trixie would just so happen to dine here, we would have picked a different restaurant."

"Ugh, I can't believe Candace's worrying was absolutely justified", Chloe lamented. "She was worried that we'd run into you guys here, because I didn't give you our finalized plan."

"You probably should have done that, yes", Baljeet complained. "I also saw Timmy and Trixie at the cinema, at the same movie as we picked no less. I assume Buford saw them too when he pushed me and Tootie into the auditorium."

"Oh, come on..." Chloe muttered in shame.

"Why did you not tell us your plan in the first place, anyway", Baljeet asked.

"...Got so excited about Timmy and Trixie to think about it", Chloe muttered shamefully. "And I didn't hear anything from you or Buford, so I assumed everything went well..."

"By a hair", Baljeet rambled. "We are _very_ lucky Tootie did not see Timmy or Trixie, or vice versa."

Suddenly, Baljeet and Chloe heard knocking on the bathroom door. When the door opened they saw Candace.

"Hey Chloe, the manager needs you to serve drinks at Table- uh, what's Baljeet doing here?"

"Candace, Tootie's here, in the same restaurant as Timmy and Trixie are", Chloe explained.

"Of course they are", Candace sighed.

"But I can't wait for manager's orders, either", Chloe said. "Here, Baljeet's gonna tell you his story while I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure", Candace said, as Chloe ran out of the lavatory. "Oh, but one thing before you go."

"Yes?" Chloe said as she peeked through the door she just exited.

"...I told you so", Candace grinned.

" _I know..._ ", Chloe grumbled.

* * *

"...And that's how I got this movie award for Greatest Comedy", Timmy told Phineas and Isabella. "It unfortunately didn't help me getting with Trixie, however."

"It just so happens that comedy is the lowest form of entertainment, next to animation", Trixie defended. "I couldn't hang out with Timmy in order to maintain my image."

"Animation isn't a genre, though", Isabella objected.

"I know, but some snobs think it is", Trixie said. "Some even view it as mere kid's stuff."

"Anyway, Ferb and I made a film of our own for a contest, too", Phineas said. "It has us and our dad finding a legendary boot scraper, like an adventure movie, you know."

By then, Chloe approaches with a few drinks.

"One water, two lemonades, one guava juice", Chloe summarized as she puts the drinks on the table. "Have you made your order?"

"Chloe? Is that you?", Trixie asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's me", Chloe replied.

"You're rocking your mustache just as hard as Candace does hers", Phineas complimented. "But you do look like you saw a ghost approximately five minutes ago."

"Y-you must be mistaken", Chloe said as she sweat further. "I'm totally alright!"

"Yeah, probably", Phineas smiled. "Anyway, I'll take a roast sirloin with side veggies. Preferably without the zucchini."

"I'll also take the roast sirloin", Isabella stated.

"I'll take spaghetti bolognese", Timmy said.

"Me too", Trixie added.

"Duly noted", Chloe said, jotting down the orders. "Did you also pick your dessert?"

"Yeah, I'd like the Dame Blance ice cream", Trixie replied.

"And I'll take Strawberry Sundae", Isabella added.

"I'll have Strawberry Sundae too", Phineas said.

"And I'll take Dame Blance as well", Timmy finished.

"Alright then", Chloe said, jotting down the desserts too. "We'll be back soon!" She left the four kids.

* * *

"...And that is the basic gist of the situation", Baljeet finished his explanation to Candace.

"Wow, so sheer coincidence brought you, Buford and Tootie at the same place as our team of lovebirds, but sheer luck also prevented Tootie from seeing them... so far", Candace summed up.

At that moment, Chloe stepped into the bathroom.

"Whew, sorry for the absence", Chloe apologized. "By the way, Timmy and Trixie chose the spaghetti. Maybe they're gonna slurp on the same noodle and suck each other into a kiss, that would be _soooooo-_ "

"Yeah yeah, so romantic, but that doesn't change we're in trouble once Tootie sees 'em", Candace intercepted.

"Oh right", Chloe said. "Well, fear not, because I now know that Tootie coincidentally sits at a table that's far away from Timmy and Trixie as possible."

"...So?", Baljeet asked.

"And, tonight's also pretty crowded", Chloe continued.

"...Meaning?" Candace prompted.

"What do you think?" Chloe queried rhetorically. There's about 5% chance Tootie will ever see the table, especially since Timmy and Trixie's table already made their choice for the main course, while Tootie and Buford still haven't, waiting for Baljeet here."

"Oh, let us hope you are right", Baljeet feared.

"Don't worry, Baljeet, Candace and I will handle it", Chloe smiled.

Then the lavatory door opened again, revealing Buford.

"Hey 'Jeet, Toots's wonderin' when yous coming back", Buford explained. "Could ya hurry up, I can't leave 'r unguarded."

"I am coming!" Baljeet exclaimed. He ran out of the bathroom, leaving Buford with Chloe and Candace.

Buford shifted his eyes around.

"Sooooooo..." he began, "what's the sitch?"

* * *

Baljeet hurriedly returned to his table. He noticed that drinks have already been served.

"Took you long enough", Tootie complained. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"Oh, um, I just had a really... big... defecation?" Baljeet replied awkwardly.

"Ew, gross", Tootie exclaimed. "Let's drop the subject now. You're the only one who need to pick something on the menu right now."

"Oh, right", Baljeet said, picking up the menu in front of him. "What did you pick, by any chance?"

"French fries!" Tootie grinned.

"Sure", Baljeet mumbled. "What about Buford? What did he pick?"

"Also french fries!" Tootie repeated. "With spare ribs!"

Baljeet read further in his menu, looking at the items Tootie mentioned. "Does the menu not rather mention that it's spare ribs with french fries, instead of the other way around?"

"Maybe", Tootie admitted. "Say, uh, have you found something yet?"

"Yes", Baljeet said. "I think I will take macaroni and cheese... with french fries."

At that moment, Buford also came back from the bathroom.

"There we go", Buford said. "Sorry for the delay. Had to take a really huge dump."

"Yuck!" Tootie exclaimed again.

"TMI, Buford", Baljeet cautioned.

"Yeah whatever", Buford scoffed. "Hey, have you picked anything yet, nerd?"

"As a matter of fact, I just did", Baljeet stated.

Right then, a waitress approached their table. Baljeet, Buford and Tootie listed their orders again, which the waitress jotted down her notepad.

As the waitress left, Buford whispered to Baljeet: "By the by, I heard from Chloe that we don't need ta worry, since our table's so far away from ya-know-who."

"Buford, not now", Baljeet hissed quietly. "You do not want us busted, do you?"

"What'cha talking about", Tootie asked innocently.

"Oh, it is nothing important", Baljeet dismissed nervously. "Just regular nerd-bully talk."

"Oh, that's okay, then", Tootie said. "Man, I wish I could have regular nerd-bully talk with Timmy..."

Buford and Baljeet arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure", Buford replied.


	13. More Dining at the Gilded Lily

"So you guys went all around the world in 40 hours?" Trixie asked Phineas and Isabella.

"Yeah, Buford bet me that I couldn't have a day that's over 24 hours long", Phineas confirmed, "so we went all around the world chasing the sun, making sure we came back home before it set on us."

"It's also how we met Vanessa", Isabella added.

"Right, we met Vanessa in Tokyo", Phineas affirmed. "Though, Ferb and Candace already met her before. Candace I can understand, they're both teens, but Ferb meeting her before will always surprise me."

"Has he told you how they met?" Timmy asked.

"Now you mentioned it, I never thought to ask him about it", Phineas pondered.

Right then, Candace came to serve them with the dishes they ordered. "Two sirloins, one without zucchini, and two spaghetti", she said curtly, placing each dinner to their respective diner. "Bon appétit."

"Thanks Candace", Phineas smiled.

"Yeah, sure", Candace dismissed, as she left their table alone.

The four kids began eating from their sirloins or pasta. Trixie noticed that one spaghetti noodle from her plate coincidentally lead to Timmy's plate, which has gone unnoticed so far.

 _"Coincidence... or a deliberate move?"_ Trixie thought. She remembered how much of a shipper on deck Chloe could be. She dismissed the thought as she continued eating, however.

As time passed by and the plates got emptier, Trixie completely forgot about the strange noodle... until she randomly put it in her mouth.

And, by coincidence, Timmy had the other end of the same noodle in _his_ mouth, too.

Trixie shifted her eyes around. _"There's so many onlookers here"_ , she thought. _"What if there's some rich guy here that just so happens to be friends with Mother? If they see me, then I'm good as dead!"_

Trixie began panicking. She realized that none of her three friends even realizes that she and Timmy are slurping on the same noodle, meaning that she could go the easy way out:

She bit on her noodle, splicing it in two.

As she swallowed her spaghetti noodle, she shifted her eyes around again, realizing that she's safe again. Relieved, Trixie sighed, and continued eating.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Tootie, Buford and Baljeet got their dishes too, served by Chloe.

"And mac 'n cheese with fries for you, and spare ribs with fries for you, _and_ just a plate with fries for you", Chloe summed up. "Need another drink?"

"No, I am good", Baljeet said.

"S'alright", Buford added.

"Yeah, I don't need any, either", Tootie said as well.

"Okay then, happy dining!" Chloe grinned, as she left them alone. On cue, the three kids began to chow down on their meals.

As time passed, Baljeet noticed some patrons leaving the restaurant. Worried, he looked around. Unfortunately, he spotted Timmy and Trixie's table, in plain sight no less.

 _"Oh no, what if Tootie turns around"_ , Baljeet thought as he ate his macaroni. _"She is going to flip for sure!"_

Fortunately, it seems Chloe had noticed, as Baljeet saw her coming up with a solution... placing a blackboard sign in order to obscure Timmy and Trixie from Tootie's sight.

 _"Okay, how is that going to work"_ , Baljeet thought.

He saw Tootie turn around.

"OMIGOSH", she exclaimed.

 _"Oh, there we go..."_ , Baljeet thought with fear.

"They have BANANA SPLIT SORBET?!" she said, surprising Baljeet. He looked at the sign again, noticing that the sign indeed advertises banana split sorbet.

"You can have that as dessert if you want to", Baljeet said to Tootie.

" _Really?!_ Thank you!" Tootie exclaimed, hugging Baljeet.

"Heh heh, sure..." Baljeet said. "You can stop hugging, now."

* * *

 As Candace approached Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella's table, she noticed that their plates have been emptied.

"I guess it tasted well?" Candace asked.

"Yes, yes it did", Phineas answered.

"Yeah, it was delicious", Timmy added.

"That's great, I guess", Candace noted, as she picked up the plates. "Your dessert will be ready soon, hope you still have room for that."

"Will do, Candace", Isabella said, as Candace left their table again.

* * *

 A little later, Chloe took away the plates from Tootie, Baljeet and Buford.

"So, I presume it tasted well?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, it was DELICIOUS", Tootie exclaimed. "Also, I want Banana Split Sorbet."

"Calm down, Tootie, I have not even told her yet that we wanted dessert", Baljeet cautioned.

"It's okay, Baljeet, I can tell the management her order already", Chloe told Baljeet. "In fact, maybe you and Buford can pick the same, that'll be quicker!"

Baljeet widened his eyes. Is Chloe insane?! Baljeet thought the idea was to stall a little so Timmy and Trixie had already left when he, Buford and Tootie were finished.

Then Baljeet shifted his eyes and saw that Candace was already serving Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella their dessert. Realizing that they probably didn't have to pay afterwards, Baljeet presumed they'd be leaving soon anyway. He decided to take the risk.

"All right, why not", Baljeet agreed. "One Banana Split Sorbet for me, too."

"Ey! Don't I get a say in this?!" Buford barked.

"Oh, of course", Baljeet said somewhat nervously. "Buford, what kind of dessert do you want?"

"...Gimme a Banana Split Sorbet, too", Buford replied.

* * *

 Meanwhile, at a random roadside diner, Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Perry and Veronica had just finished their third steak sandwiches, and Norm had drunk his seventh can of motor oil.

"Man, I'm pooped", Doofenshmirtz huffed. "Are you guys full, too?"

"Well, we had like three each", Vanessa stated. "Would be weird if weren't."

Perry growled in agreement.

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT", Norm exclaimed.

"Of course you don't", Heinz chided, "all you drank was motor oil, you're unable to digest steak sandwiches."

"THAT IS TRUE, SIR", Norm agreed cheerfully.

"So, like, what do we do, now?" Veronica asked. "Go home or something?"

"We still haven't found Rodney yet, and it's like, Six thirty-five", Doof objected. "We're not going home just yet."

Veronica sighed. "But we still don't know where that Rodney creep could be hiding", she lamented. "I just wish we had some kind of clue, a teeny-tiny hint..."

"Hey, aren't you that cheerleader gal that was with those kids a few days ago", a voice asked.

Veronica turned around. Vanessa, Perry, Heinz and Norm looked up as well. They saw a large, burly man in front if them.

"Hey, aren't you, like, Crocker's neighbor or something?", Veronica asked, recognizing the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I eat here once per two weeks", the man replied. "They got the best steak sandwiches, ya know? Say, have you found that Crocker guy yet?"

"Oh, um, yeah we did", Veronica nodded. "Mr Vanessa's dad over here sent him to another dimension!" She pointed to Heinz.

"Huh, weird, I thought he came home this morning", the neighbor pondered.

Veronica raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?", she said.

"W-wait, that's impossible", Heinz objected. "He can't just come back three days later like that."

"Dad's right, this is weird", Vanessa said. "Could you tell us why you think so?"

"Yeah, I could", the man complied. "Early this morning, like before 6 AM early, I woke up by loud car noises. When I looked outside, I saw nothing, so I assumed my neighbor had come home, since he parks his car in a hidden space."

"Well, it can't be him!" Heinz retorted. "My Away-Inator teleported him in a dimension that he shouldn't be able to escape until the end of the summer! There's no way he escaped that early!"

"Maybe someone broke in the house", Vanessa suggested.

"Well, then it must be someone that knows my neighbor's passcode to enter his secret hidden space, but only Crocker knows that", the man said. "Either that, or he must've made his car invisible or something, but whoever in Dimmsdale owns an invisible car?"

"Yeah, that's a tough one...", Vanessa agreed. Out of ideas, she and the rest were dead quiet.

Then Vanessa realized something.

"Hey wait a minute", she sprang up. "Guys! I know where Rodney is!"

"Sweetums, what has that to do with that weird raider with his disappearing car?" Heinz asked annoyed.

Perry chattered in annoyance at his nemesis.

"Nono, you don't get it", Vanessa said. "Rodney IS that raider! His car has a camouflage mode!"

Doof's eyes widened. "Vanessa, you're right! Rodney can turn his car invisible!"

"Wait, does that mean...?" Veronica asked.

"That's right, kiddo", Heinz replied. "Strap up and go to the van, we've gotta give chase!"

"Aye-aye, Mr Vanessa's dad", Veronica saluted with a determined expression. Vanessa and Perry gave a similar determined look, the latter even readjusting his fedora. Norm just stood up.

"Well, let's go, then!" Heinz commanded. "You know the way, right?"

"Like for sure", Veronica exclaimed as the gang ran out of the diner. "I can give instructions if you like."

The quartet entered the van and already left.

"...now what do they mean with 'Rodney'?", the neighbor commented.

* * *

 Chloe approached Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella, as she noticed they have finished their desserts.

"So, how was dessert?" she asked.

"Oh, I found mind delicious!", Phineas said. "Compliments to the cook!"

Isabella, Timmy and Trixie nodded in agreement.

"That's great to hear", Chloe exclaimed. "I'm sure you must have quite a special feeling now."

Isabella widened her eyes, noticing Chloe's strange wording. _"I hope it's not what I think she means"_ , she thought as she bit her lip.

Phineas, on the other hand, cocked an eyebrow.

"Umm, I think I feel quite normal at the moment", Phineas responded, confused. "Are you trying to say something, Chloe?"

"Oh, me? _Nooooooo_ , not at all", Chloe denied, "and definitely not something about romance or anything!"

Isabella facepalmed, and Timmy and Trixie drooped their eyelids.

"Um, I mean, do _you_ have something to say?" Chloe asked back.

Phineas pondered. "I do, actually", he said.

Chloe smiled with a gaping mouth. Isabella was sweating.

"...Do we have to pay for our drinks", Phineas asked. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that's not included with the tickets."

Chloe closed her mouth with a neutral expression. "Oh, you don't have to pay for that. Candace already did for you."

"Against my will", Candace commented from afar.

"Really? What a nice gesture!" Phineas smiled. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T", Isabella interrupted. "I-I mean, I have to go to the bathroom. And Chloe too!"

Isabella grabbed Chloe by the collar and pulled her with her as she ran to the bathroom, leaving Timmy, Trixie and Phineas.

"Ummmm... I think I need to go... too...", Trixie said, hesitatingly. She then followed Isabella and Chloe.

"Weird, everyone seems to go to the bathroom so suddenly", Phineas noted.

* * *

 Trixie hurried to the bathroom, and entered when Isabella angrily asked Chloe: "Chloe, what the _heck_ are you doing?!"

"Uh, you know, I _was_ wondering if Phineas finally noticed you liked him", Chloe replied. "But I guess he didn't?"

Isabella sighed. "No, he did not."

"Weird, it seems successful with Timmy and Trixie so far", Chloe pondered.

"Well, I haven't exactly told Timmy I liked him yet", Trixie intercepted.

"Oh, hey, I didn't notice you", Chloe noted. "Wait, you haven't told him yet? But the date is almost over!"

"No offense, you did great Chloe, but in retrospect, I think I find the places a bit too crowded to talk to Timmy about my feelings", Trixie explained. "I want to talk about it when we're alone, y'know?"

"So, you didn't do a spaghetti kiss, either?" Chloe asked.

"No, but thanks for confirming that loose noodle between our plates was a deliberate move of yours", Trixie commented.

"Actually, I made a request for the cook to do that, to be more specific", Chloe corrected.

"Whatever", Trixie dismissed.

Chloe sighed. "I can't believe that I completely mucked your dates up", she lamented. "Today, we were supposed to have two happy couples, but we haven't accomplished anything, and the date's already over!"

"No, Chloe, I still had a great day regardless!" Isabella said. "Phineas is just a bit oblivious. You did your best."

"Besides, the date isn't over yet", Trixie objected. "You have told us we have free time after dinner until our curfew. We can spend it in the park, when we're alone. It's like 6:45 PM, so there's enough time."

Isabella and Chloe stared at Trixie.

"...You're right", Chloe finally said. "The four of you are gonna spend some time in the park. Just let me know when you're done, okay?"

"Oh, of course", Trixie smiled. "Is this fine with you, Iz?"

"Oh, uh, sure", Isabella mumbled.

* * *

 After all that happened, Trixie and Isabella reunited with Timmy and Phineas. Trixie then called Frederick to pick them up, and they left accordingly. Chloe and Candace were done with their shift and waved the four goodbye.

As the limo was no longer visible, Candace asked: "So, they're gonna go to the park and spend some time alone?"

"Yep", Chloe reaffirmed.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Candace questioned. "Go home?!"

"Umm, I guess", Chloe shrugged. Then she widened her eyes and smiled. " _Or_ , how do you feel about a _sleepover_?!"

"Uh, really?" Candace asked cautiously. "You think our parents would be okay with that?"

"You'll never know until you ask", Chloe grinned. "Why don't we find out right now? I'm gonna call my mo, and you're gonna call yours!"

"Umm, OK then..." Candace said hesitantly, as she dug in her pocket for her phone.

* * *

 Later, Buford paid for the dinner, he, Baljeet and Tootie just had, as they finally finished their Banana Split Sorbet.

"Ahhh, now _that_ , was DEE-LISH!" Tootie said, as she rubbed her belly.

"Welp, that's it", Buford said. "So, what's next? Go home?"

"What? Go home? What time is it?" Tootie asked.

"Umm, Seven o'clock", Baljeet checked.

"And Timmy hasn't even called me _once_?!" Tootie exclaimed. "He didn't stand me up, did he?"

"Um, perhaps? I have no idea, honestly", Baljeet shrugged, sweating nervously.

"He's prob'ly waitin' in the park or somethin'", Buford guessed.

"The park!" Tootie realized. "Of course! And the sun is nearly setting, too, when it's the most romantic! He's waiting for the most opportune moment!"

"Ummm... I guess?", Baljeet commented.

"I'MMA COMING, TIMMY!" Tootie exclaimed, as she ran head straight towards Dimmsdale Park. Without taking the bus.

"Oh boy", Baljeet worried.

"Ah, relax nerd, I'm sure they won't be there", Buford smiled. "Their date's practically over by now, meaning they must be goin' home at the moment."

"I hope you are right", Baljeet said. "Either way, we need to accompany her, still."

"Eh, true", Buford agreed. "But we're gonna take the bus like any sensible person. I'm not gunna tire myself out by runnin' like a madman."

"Believe me, I would not even try to exhaust myself", Baljeet said, as he and Buford walked to the bus station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, yes, a new chapter so soon after the previous one! Next one should be uploaded tomorrow (unless I suddenly decided to add something to it), and after that, we're gonna get into the good stuff! See ya later!


	14. Cupid's Urgent Request

Cupid is still in Jorgen's waiting room, lying lazily on several seats while sipping on the remains of his coffee, having gained a stubble beard in the process. He's been waiting for _hours_.

"What is taking that buffoon so long...?" Cupid tiredly asked to no one in particular. Taking another sip, he is surprised to feel no liquid flowing down his throat.

As he glanced into his cup without ever moving his head, he noticed that his cup has been emptied completely. He literally sipped every single drop of his cup.

"Time for a refill...", Cupid announced hoarsely. He removed the coffee jug from the coffeemaker and levitated it towards him.

As the jug floated right in his face, Cupid noticed that the jug has been emptied as well.

He glanced at the floor, which was littered with coffee jugs, equally empty.

This made Cupid realize this place is completely out of coffee. And he drank all of it.

All of it. While he was waiting. For _hours_.

"THAT'S _IT_ ", Cupid snapped angrily, as he sprang up and his stubble poofed away. "I'm tired of waiting! I'm going to crash into Jorgen's office, _and nobody's gonna stop me!_ "

He flew into the office, crashing into the door without opening it. The sheer cacophony surprised Jorgen greatly, who was apparently watching a tiny TV on his desk.

"BINKY", Jorgen yelled angrily, "I told you not to inter...rupt... me..."

* * *

Crocker's house, specifically the hallway. Despite the absence of the house's owners, it seems that the house has been raided recently, there's certain areas suddenly without dust.

And in spite of that, the house still seemed uninhabited and silent.

...That is, until the front door got kicked from it hinges.

_SLAM!_

_"PERRYYYY!~"_

That was the jingle that sounded as Perry kicked the door in. He, Doofenshmirtz, Veronica, Vanessa and Norm then wandered into the house.

"Oh, nice, it's that jingle from your theme song when you do something awesome, haven't heard that one in ages", Heinz commented. "Or at least, not in this series of fanfiction."

"Uh, Vanessa, what's the deal with your dad commenting on, like, all the meta stuff?" Veronica asked. "Like, what's he even talking about?"

"It's just something he likes to do, I guess", Vanessa shrugged. "Anyway, if that Crockpot's neighbor is correct, that means Rodney must be hiding here."

"I mean, he has to", Doof said, "I mean, we did bump into a whole bunch of nothing outside."

And indeed, Doofenshmirtz did crash his van into Rodney's car, which has been made invisible and was still making alarm noises outside the house.

"Anyway, the alarm is still going on, and Perry the Platypus just broke the door", Doof added, "so we need to get ready for them to show up right abouuuuuuuut... NOW!"

But nothing happened.

"Okay, maybe they didn't hear us", Heinz theorized.

"THEN WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HIM", Norm suggested.

"Excellent deduction, Norm", Doofenshmirtz sighed. "It's not like that's something ANYONE could come up with."

"Well, he's not wrong", Veronica noted.

Perry chattered in agreement.

"Well then, get ready to search through the halls", Heinz said. "And be prepared for anything... Rodney is absolutely no joke to be messed with."

* * *

Jorgen had silenced himself as he saw a very cross Cupid floating in front of him, instead of his incompetent lackey.

"Cupid? What are you doing here?" Jorgen asked surprised.

"Me?" Cupid asked angrily. "I need to discuss with you about something I discovered last night, and I've been sitting in your waiting room ALL DAY. The question is, what were YOU doing in the meantime, which I need to remind you, was all day?!"

"What? Don't you know?" Jorgen asked. "Flimflax has just released the newest season of All My Biceps, and I've told that I was going to bingewatch the entire season today. And I explicitly told that I did NOT want to be interrupted until I'm done!"

"Binge...wat-", Cupid stammered irritably, "the latest season lasts no less than _17 hours_! Jorgen, sir, we have more pressing matters at hand than a season that's going to take ALL DAY to watch in one sitting!"

"Oh please, what could be more pressing than missing out on All My Biceps?" Jorgen asked.

"Maybe the fact that a memories that have been erased by you, being completely revived because what you thought was materialistic love, turned out to be _true_ love?!" Cupid answered.

This confused Jorgen. "Could you explain how and why", he asked.

"Certainly", Cupid responded. "You remember the Darkness crisis, right?"

"Of course I do, it was a catastrophic event", Jorgen exasperated. "Countless of lives were sucked away, the Earth got mechanized by a crazy robot, and worst of all, humans that were not supposed to know about fairies, _got to know about fairies!_ "

Cupid drooped his eyelids. _Clearly_ , Jorgen got his priorities straight.

"Right", he said, "so I presume you still remember one Ms Trixie Tang?"

"Yes, she was one of those humans", Jorgen recalled, "she was that girl Turner loves so much, even though vice versa, not so much. I told you that her love for Turner during the Darkness crisis was purely materialistic: she only cared for the fairy magic he had!"

"Right", Cupid nodded. "You got one detail wrong, though."

"That is?" Jorgen asked, arching an eyebrow.

"As it turns out, her love for Turner was _genuine_ , not materialistic", Cupid answered, poofing up various papers on Jorgen's desk.

"What's all this about", Jorgen questioned.

"My research from last night", Cupid replied curtly. "Don't worry, you don't have to read _all_ of it."

"Then would you at least explain to me how Tang's love for Turner is genuine?" Jorgen asked.

"Certainly", Cupid replied, poofing up a printed love report from the past week. "It all started yesterday, when Trixie's love for Timmy suddenly increased from a mere 30%, to a maximum 100%."

He gave Jorgen the report, who began reading it with a pair of tiny glasses. "Huh, you're right", Jorgen agreed, "but how does that concern me?"

"We'll get to that", Cupid said. "First, I want you to know that I noticed Trixie has been attached to a strange apparatus, so I sent one of my cherubs to do research on that. I also wanted to know about Trixie's oneiric experiences, so I sent another cherub to collect dream reports from Harvey."

"And what have they discovered?" Jorgen questioned.

"Well, the apparatus lets its wearer travel inside their mind", Cupid continued. "Caron also gave me a log record from the last session. I couldn't read since the record is based on what happens in the brain proper. However, from what I could muster up, Trixie seems to have regained some memories, whose timestamps match those of the events of the Darkness's arrival. And the dream reports seem to consistently include that one moment during the Darkness crisis when Trixie and Timmy kissed, not to mention that she started dreaming more often about Timmy as of the beginning of this week."

Jorgen wanted to say something, but Cupid intercepted: "And, Harvey himself brought me this morning a dream report from last night. Have a look."

Cupid gave Jorgen said report, who began reading it.

"...Wait a minute", Jorgen mumbled, "this is when Turner and Tang were at the celebration when the Darkness was defeated for real", he recognized. "Or, more accurately, when it turned into the Kindness."

"Not just that", Cupid said, "it includes about everything from the Darkness crisis post-Blue Moon, from her perspective."

"But, if that's the case..." Jorgen pondered. "Then that means... with all the evidence combined..."

"Go on..." Cupid smiled.

"...that Tang DOES remember the Darkness, and the fairies..." Jorgen deduced.

"Yes indeed", Cupid nodded.

"...and that her memory must be erased IMMEDIATELY", Jorgen yelled.

"What? NO", Cupid barked. "Jorgen, sir, don't you understand how Trixie still can remember it?"

"Yes, I see", Jorgen said, "I must've not used enough Forgeticin on her. But not to worry, I'm setting the Memory Wiper on the maximum setting, that'll erase it for g-"

"You already used the maximum setting last time", Cupid interrupted Jorgen calmly.

This quieted Jorgen.

"I did?" he finally said.

"You wanted no human being to ever know about fairies, so you put it on the maximum setting to ensure they don't remember anything about that day ever again", Cupid recalled.

"Then how can Tang remember the Darkness crisis with only her mind?" Jorgen queried. "Forgeticin is supposed to be super potent!"

"But it's also magical", Cupid objected. "You still remember the one thing magic cannot interfere with, by any chance?"

"Of course I do, it's true love", Jorgen answered. Once he said that, his eyes widened out of realization.

"Yes, and that's also the reason why that particular memory was still stuck in Trixie's subconsciousness, instead of being erased completely", Cupid finished. "Now that you know the whole story, we can move on to the reason why I came here."

"Huh?" Jorgen asked confused. "That whole story is not why you came here?"

"Well, it is, but it's context really", Cupid shrugged. "Remember Jorgen, _you_ erased Trixie's memory then because of her knowledge on fairies. _You_ said it was okay because _you_ believed it wasn't true love. But now it turns out it _was_ true love after all, _you_ need to think of an alternate solution to the problem. Either, you need to find a way that erases Trixie's memory of fairies but keeps her love for Timmy..."

"Cupid, you know as well as I do that it's a very complicated process", Jorgen objected. "It will take a lot of time to separate those parts, which is why it's the godkids that usually have this privilege."

"Then you could go the easy way out and give her fairy godparents", Cupid finished.

"But she doesn't even deserve any, she leads a happy life", Jorgen protested. "Besides, we're still on a fairy shortage."

"Well, you gotta pick one or the other", Cupid said. He poofed a clairvoyant view on Trixie. "Oh, look, she seems to be going to the park with Timmy right now. Do you think she'll tell Timmy sooner or later that she knows his secret?"

Jorgen began sweating, knowing fully well that he needs to make a decision once Trixie spills the beans to Timmy.

"So what will it be, Jorgen, sir?" Cupid asked

"STOP PRESSURING ME", Jorgen panicked, "I-I think I need more time."

"But you can't leave a human knowing of fairies unattended like that", Cupid said. "That's against Da Rules. Unless you gave her a godparent-"

"Well, as the Fairy Commander, I can ignore Da Rules if I need to", Jorgen yelled. "I hereby conclude Trixie Tang gets a temporary pardon until further notice!"

Both him and Cupid stared in silence.

"Umm, happy now?" Jorgen asked.

"Oh, um, I am", Cupid said. "It's just a bit unexpected for you to, you know, ignore Da Rules."

"Eh, I've done it a few times", Jorgen shrugged off. "I'm allowed to as Fairy Commander, it says so in the Jorgen von Strangle Loophole."

"Well, either way, time for me to go, then", Cupid said. "Bye!"

He left Jorgen's office... only to come back as he said: "Oh, and I drank all your coffee." Then, he left for real.

Jorgen still stared at the door. Then, he poofed up a pen and paper, and wrote a letter in advance.


	15. Trixie Confesses

Timmy, Trixie, Phineas and Isabella arrived back at Dimmsdale Park.

"Wow, it really is a lot emptier here, now the sun is about to set", Phineas noted.

"Yeah, now we can sit anywhere we want", Timmy said.

"Oh, that's a relief", Trixie sighed. "Still, I would like to spend my time here in an area that's a bit more secluded, so um..."

Trixie looked around.

"Hey Timmy, how about the two of us look behind that bush over there", she suggested.

Timmy stared at the shrubbery Trixie was pointing at.

"If I remember correctly, there _is_ a nice patch of grass behind that bush... so sure, why not", Timmy agreed.

"Great", Trixie smiled. She then turned to Phineas and Isabella. "You don't have to follow us. Instead, you can wait for us at the Chompy the goat statue when you're done." She and Timmy then ran towards the bushes.

"Wait, why can't we join you", Phineas asked. "And what do you mean, 'when we're done'? I-I don't get i-"

"Sh-sh-sh", Isabella intercepted. "Let them have their moment."

Phineas glanced back at the bush.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Phineas sighed. "But what do _we_ do?"

"Why don't we go sit on that park bench on the other side of the park and, uhmm... look at the sunset?" Isabella suggested, mildly nervous.

"You always come with the best ideas, Isabella", Phineas smiled. "Come on!" He grabbed Isabella's hand and dragged her towards the park bench.

* * *

At this point, Heinz, Vanessa, Perry, Veronica and Norm have searched through various rooms on the base floor, but with no avail.

"Weird, no sign of Rodney", Doof pondered. "But we did crash into his car, so he _has_ to be here, right?"

"Yeah, but by the looks of it, they haven't been roaming these rooms terribly much", Vanessa observed.

"Y'know, there IS a staircase here", Veronica noticed. "Maybe he's upstairs!"

"That's true", Doofenshmirtz hesitated, "but if he was, he should've noticed us by now."

Perry chattered something to Heinz.

"I think he's trying to say that Rodney must be hidden in a secret passage or something", Veronica said.

"Are you sure?" Doof asked. "I mean, he could've said that we should disarm a bomb or something."

"Yeah maybe", Veronica pondered. "I mean, Crocker already had a secret base at school. There's hardly a chance he also has one hidden here."

"No, I think Perry does mean that there's a hidden base here", Vanessa objected. "Also, a bomb? Dad, you're watching too many Spanish movies."

"Eh, true, I guess", Heinz shrugged.

"If it's a secret entrance, then it could be hidden anywhere", Vanessa theorized. "We should take a second look at all the rooms here before we go upstairs. And leave no stone unturned."

"I ALREADY DID AN ESTIMATED SCAN", Norm said. "THERE ARE NO STONES IN THIS HOUSE."

"She means to look through every nook and cranny, you dunce bot", Heinz berated. "In other words, look _everywhere_!"

"OKEY DOKEY", Norm said cheerfully.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie had crouched through the bushes and made it to a small patch of grass with a nice view on the setting of the sun. They were surrounded by shrubbery.

"Perfect", Trixie grinned.

"Yeah, so perfect that I even wonder if we're even allowed to sit here?" Timmy asked.

"Honestly, I can just bribe any park keeper to turn a blind eye, if I need to", Trixie dismissed.

"Sounds good to me", Timmy grinned. "Man, I'm not being used to privileges like these."

Timmy and Trixie sat next to each other in the patch of grass, admiring the setting sun in the sky.

"Sure is a beautiful view above us", Timmy commented.

"Yeah, the purple and red tints are a sight to behold", Trixie agreed.

Timmy then turned his head to Trixie. "Say, what did you actually think of today?" he asked. "I thought it was pretty great. The movie was nice, the food was delicious, and hanging out with you... hanging out with you was amazing."

"Tch, considering you, you'd find hanging out with me always amazing, regardless of how I'd treat you", Trixie grinned.

"No, I mean it", Timmy said. "Today didn't feel like you were ignoring me, or that I was annoying you. It felt like... we were longtime friends, y'know?"

"I get what you mean", Trixie replied. "Today really felt like I had a pleasant time, Timmy. Like you said, the movie was great and our dinner was tasteful, and hanging out with you, was quite phenomenal."

"Really?" Timmy asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Trixie sighed somewhat reclusively. "It's too bad Mother doesn't really like it if I hung out with unpopular kids."

The two stared at the setting sun again.

Trixie thought about her secret. If she wanted to advance her relationship with Timmy, she felt like she absolutely needs to reveal her secret passion to him, especially since Candace, Isabella, Veronica, and Chloe found out about it.

Although, she had a feeling that Timmy might already know about it. After all, he did have fairies, and there was a possibility that, with magic, Timmy had discovered it a while ago.

Regardless, she needed to tell him about her secret, and with no one around, now is the perfect time.

"Timmy?" Trixie asked, as she turned her head to him. "I, um, want to tell you something."

"Oh, OK, go ahead", Timmy said, turning his head to her.

"All right, but before I say it...", Trixie began, "it is kind of a secret. Something so secret, that I'm sure not even my own parents know about it. Although there's a few people that have discovered it already, I intend to reveal this only to people I care deeply about."

"...L-like me?" Timmy asked.

"Yes", Trixie smiled, "like you. Anyway, promise me that you won't tell a soul about what I'm about to tell?"

"...I promise", Timmy agreed. "I'm not gonna tell anyone about it."

"Good", Trixie said. She sighed, and then continued: "This may sound a bit weird, considering how I usually act, but Timmy... I'm into comic books and video games."

Timmy stared into Trixie's eyes, processing what she just said, but it didn't faze him. He actually knew about it quite a while ago. He let Trixie continue, however.

"In spite of my prim and proper nature, I'm in fact a closeted comic book nerd, enjoying raunchy comics like Skull Squisher and the like, as well as being a pro in games such as Martian WarZone-"

"Wait, _you're_ into that game, as well?" Timmy asked surprised. This was actually something he wasn't aware of. " _And_ a pro at it, too?"

"Oh uh, yes", Trixie replied. "I'm such a pro at that game that I constantly aim to rack up as many points and combos as I can. You see, there's this guy that constantly beats my high score every time I come back to that arcade machine. It's so annoying!"

"I completely understand what you mean", Timmy sighed exasperatedly. "I also rack up loads and loads of points because of a guy that constantly beats _my_ high score. Aggravating would be an understatement!"

Then, a thought hit both Timmy and Trixie, as both their eyes widened.

"W-wait a minute", Timmy uttered. " _You're_ TXT?!"

" _You're_ TTN?!" Trixie asked back.

The two stared at each other in deafening, flabbergasted silence.

Then, both of them laughed.

"Oh man, who would've known that my heated, unknown rival turned out to be my crush", Timmy chuckled.

"I should've known WAY better though, my rival turning out to the same guy that pines for me", Trixie giggled. "At least you are open about being a game addict."

"Yeah..." Timmy said.

"So, umm, I guess you're okay about me being into comics and games?" Trixie asked.

"Is that even a question?" Timmy asked. "I mean, the girl of my dreams is into the same kind of stuff as I am! That makes it even better! I should've known when we were superheroes when we were using the TeleComicPorter 4999: you looked like you were enjoying being a superhero way too much for someone disinterested into comics."

"Really", Trixie asked. "'Cause I have a feeling you already know about my secret passion for quite a while... _Timantha_."

Timmy widened his eyes when he heard that name. He began sweating, as he said: "Eheh... what did you call me again?"

"Timantha", Trixie repeated. "She was a girl I met some time ago, a day before my birthday. Despite us hitting it off well, I have never seen her since. At least, that's what I thought until yesterday."

"And uh, why did you call me by that name, that I definitely have never heard of in my entire life before", Timmy asked, pulling an unconvincing smile as he kept sweating.

"I'd love to tell you, but it's tied to something I'd rather not make public, either", Trixie said. "But you won't tell, would you?"

Timmy shook his head.

"Great", Trixie grinned. "So, Phineas and Ferb made the Mind Machine Neo yesterday, remember? But I didn't really disclose why, exactly."

Timmy shook his head again.

"Well, this may sound weird, but... I was getting dreams about _you_ ", Trixie explained, "so I wanted to know where they came from. So, I and a few friends went inside my mind and came across a place where dreams are stored, and something had separated all dreams about you from all the other dreams. However, all my dreams about Timantha were also among those dreams about you. I noted how similar you two actually were, then something clicked."

"Wow", Timmy admired. Then, he said: "Oh, I mean, um, while I really appreciate you dreaming about me, there- there's no way Timantha can be me, y'know? Heh heh."

"I'm absolutely sure she is", Trixie smiled, "and I also know how."

"Let me guess, you think I'm a crossdresser", Timmy droned.

"Definitely a possibility, but I was thinking of something else", Trixie dismissed. "I think you wished yourself into a girl."

Timmy laughed, as he sweat profusely. "Y-you honestly don't believe in that, do you", he chuckled nervously. "You- you're sounding like Crocker right now!"

"I know, it sounds really crazy, but I have my reason to believe so", Trixie said. "Because later that day, I dug up an old memory inside my mind what I originally thought was just a weird dream. I am not sure I can tell you further about it, but um, Timmy?"

"...Yes?"

"...I remember the Darkness again."

Timmy was stupefied when he heard that. So much so, that he turned his back to Trixie, whispered something, and then faced Trixie again... with a glass of water in his hand. He then put some water in his mouth and spit all of it out.

"S-sorry", Timmy apologized, "I, I thought you had completely forgotten about the Darkness crisis."

"Yes, I remember everything about it again, Timmy", Trixie confirmed. "But um, you _could've_ denied it just like with my wish theory, instead of confirming it was real and somehow conjure a glass of water out of nothing."

Timmy widened his eyes again, and promptly facepalmed. "Oh no, I've done goofed", he muttered.

"No, if anything, I'm the one who has goofed, Timmy", Trixie comforted Timmy. "I told you that I still remember the Darkness crisis, and everything in between."

"Everything in between", Timmy mused. "That means-"

"Yes", Trixie said. "How you save the world as the Chosen One, our kiss when you sacrificed yourself, and even..."

She plucked Timmy's purple rose off of his suit.

"...your fairy godparents."

"Poof?" the rose questioned.

"Including little baby Poof here", Trixie smiled.

"B-but why are you saying all of this", Timmy asked. "You're only putting yourself in danger of losing all of those memories again."

"Because I want you to know that I know about your fairies, and that I do love you", Trixie sighed. "And as much as I want to tell you how much you inspire me after the kiss we had, I'm not sure how much time I got before I get my memory erased, so I at least want to say this."

She grabbed Timmy by his shoulder. "Timmy Turner", she began, "promise me to _never_ give up wooing and flirting with me, even when I tell you to stop, and even when the chances seem dire. That memory about the Darkness should not have stuck with me due to the potency of the Forgeticin used on me, but it stuck with me anyway, and I'm sure it's because I truly love you, Timmy. Even when I forget our date today, as well as the Darkness crisis, I'm certain I will give in to you and fall for you all over again in the future."

By this moment, Timmy and Trixie's faces are oh so close to each other.

"Oh, Trixie..." Timmy sighed.

Suddenly, they heard a 'POOF' between each other. Timmy and Trixie moved their faces away, and saw a letter on their laps.

Trixie picked it up and began to read it:

' _This letter is a declaration that the fairy-less human child, Beatrix Tiana "Trixie" Tang, will be temporarily pardoned for knowing about fairies, this due to to her knowledge of fairies being tied to true love to Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner. Whether her memories get erased in a way her love stays intact, or she will receive a fairy godparent of her own, is to be determined until further notice._

_-Jorgen von Strangle: Fairy Commander and Toughest Fairy in the Universe_

_PS: Turner will not lose his fairy godparents when he tells Tang until then, either._ '

Trixie and Timmy shifted their eyes to each other after they finished reading.

"Wait, does that mean your memory _won't_ get erased?" Timmy asked surprised.

"I... I think so", Trixie said. "At least, for now."

"I dunno", Timmy lamented. "Jorgen is a real stickler to Da Rules, so I wouldn't doubt he'll try to erase your memories as soon as possible. Heck, I'm surprised he'd let this pass in the first place!"

"Well, it appears that true love _is_ the reason he lets this pass in the first place", Trixie noted. "So even if I forget about your fairies, our love will probably remain."

"Yeah, I guess", Timmy grinned.

They looked at each other again.

"Look, um, about Timantha", Timmy said, scratching his head, "I got myself accidentally wished into a girl, and Wanda took it as an opportunity to teach me a lesson, and I took that as an opportunity to get you the perfect birthday present. I never wanted to deceive you, it was a total acci-"

Timmy got silenced as Trixie put her finger on his mouth.

"You don't need to apologize, Timmy", Trixie smiled. "In fact, _I_ should be the one to apologize. I had spurned you so many times just because you weren't popular. You wouldn't know how afraid I was I could never atone for my mistakes after you got sucked up in that swirling cloud of darkness. To be honest, for someone supposedly from an uncool background..."

Trixie went closer to Timmy, and embraced him.

"...you're a really cool guy."

Then, she pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

Finally, Tootie had arrived at the park.

"I'M HERE", Tootie exclaimed. Then she noticed Buford and Baljeet standing at the entrance already.

"Huh? How'd you get here so quickly", Tootie asked. "I ran so fast, so I'd meet Timmy as soon as I could."

"Ummm... we took the bus", Baljeet replied.

Tootie widened her eyes.

"Whoopsie! Silly me, I got so excited that I forgot that was an option too", Tootie grinned.

"Yeah, s'alright", Buford grunted. "So, where should we go first?"

"Wherever Timmy is, of course", Tootie replied.

"Do you know where Timmy is, then?" Baljeet asked.

"In this park", Tootie replied matter-of-factly.

" _Where_ in the park?" Baljeet elaborated.

Tootie thought.

"...I don't know", Tootie replied.

"Yes, that is what I thought", Baljeet said. "But no worries, because I have a plan: we comb through the entire park, in order to make sure we definitely find Timmy, who I am sure of he is here, and definitely not at ho-"

"Or we could use my Timmy Tracker!" Tootie exclaimed, pulling said GPS system out of her pockets. "...don't ask."

"How long did you have that in your pocket?" Baljeet asked.

"The entire day", Tootie replied. "I haven't used it until now, though, since I was sure he'd be preparing for our date."

"How ya sure it works", Buford asked.

"Don't worry, it _always_ worked before", Tootie smiled, turning the Timmy Tracker on. "Oh, it turns out Timmy is... right there!"

She pointed towards a bunch of bushes.

"I'm going in there", Tootie said, speeding towards the bush, already crawling inside.

"W-wait, Tootie", Baljeet said, following Tootie inside the bush. "How are you sure that your tracker is not malfunctioning?"

"I charge this thing everyday, and repair it every night", Tootie replied. "That sometimes happens when you live with Vicky."

Tootie finally reached the other side, saying: "Here I... _ehhhhh...?_ "

Tootie's expression changed from confidence to confusion at the drop of a hat. What she saw didn't please her in the slightest. It shocked her.

Then, Baljeet also reached the other side of the bush. He asked: "Hey, you are awfully silent now, are you all- _oh no..._ "

He realized what Tootie was looking at, and a thousand fears ran into his mind.

 _"'They won't be here', Buford said, 'Their date's practically over', he said"_ , Baljeet thought. _"But I knew I should have never listened to him, after all."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened, y'all! Trixie told Timmy about her love, as well as her dreams, and that she remembers the Darkness crisis, and the fairies. And, they kissed! And... Tootie found out about their date, at the worst possible moment.
> 
> Next chapter is one I had written a majority of beforehand, so we'll see that one very soon. Maybe tomorrow, even.


	16. Tootie's Fearful Discovery

Tootie was flabbergasted when she saw her bucktoothed angel Timmy, sitting with that snooty, undeserving _snob_ Trixie, in the grass. Embracing each other. _Kissing_ each other. Staring into each other's eyes with a loving gaze. All things Tootie wanted to do with Timmy, and that _witch_ got all of it instead. To rub salt in the wound, both seem to enjoy it. So much so, they probably haven't even _noticed_ Tootie.

Tootie wanted to bawl, cry out, yell, speak up, but she was too petrified to get any sound out of her mouth. The sight of their love, schmaltzier than all the grease in Lard World, pains Tootie's heart, yet she was unable to look away.

"...Timmy..." she breathed quiet enough to be inaudible.

Baljeet sweat profusely, concerning the situation. Tootie found out. Tootie found out about the secret date at what could be the worst possible moment to find out as a lovesick girl. So of course he was nervous! What would Tootie think of it? Or of him and Buford? Or Chloe, who came up with this stupid idea in the first place?

Buford, who had finally caught up to Baljeet and Tootie, wasn't as concerned, however.

"Oh hey cool, they're smooching", he whispered in an elated manner, as his head popped out of the bushes. "I gotta save this."

He pulled a phone from his pockets and made a photo of Timmy and Trixie. The flash it made still didn't seem to interrupt the two lovebirds, but it took Tootie out of her trance... before she fainted again.

"I'mma send you two the pic now", Buford whispered. "Any of you got WutsAppdog?"

"Buford, how can you be so inconsiderate", Baljeet berated his bully quietly. "We need to get out of here with Tootie right now."

"Okay okay, sheesh", Buford scoffed, as he and Baljeet dragged Tootie out of the bush, far away from Timmy and Trixie.

* * *

"Ohhhhh..." Tootie groaned as she regained consciousness. She found herself at a park bench, with Buford and Baljeet sitting next to her.

"Is everything all right", Baljeet asked. "You seemed to have passed out a moment ago."

"Ugh, maybe", Tootie said. "But I had a terrible dream. We were playing around in the park, but then I saw my worst fear unfold right in front of me. That witch of a Trixie Tang had my sweetheart completely under her spell as they made out. Brr, I'm shivering at the thought of it!"

"Umm, yes, let us go with that", Baljeet spoke somewhat nervously, but also somewhat relieved. "Timmy and Trixie kissing, that did not happen. It was all just a dream..."

"Nope, 'tis all real", Buford replied bluntly, petrifying Baljeet. "They kissed madly, alright. Look, I even sent you two a pic."

" _BUFORD_ ", Baljeet yelled angrily at his bully. They argued as Tootie grabbed her phone and found her dreaded nightmare immortalized in her messages. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized that it actually did happen after all.

 _"I don't deserve this"_ , Tootie thought. _"My life has already been a living hell thanks to Vicky, and the only shimmer of hope has been taken away by that... that... that_ wench _, who doesn't deserve anything! And on the same day_ I _was promised to be with Timmy, no less! I feel betrayed..."_

As she kept thinking, she realized something.

"...You knew about this, didn't you", she asked without looking up. "You knew Timmy was having a date with Trixie instead of me, isn't that right?"

Buford and Baljeet halted their quarreling. It was silent for a moment or two.

"Umm, n-no no", Baljeet stuttered. "Timmy and Trixie, dating? Completely new for the both of us! Who would have _ever_ guessed?" He pulled a rather unconvincing grin.

"Actually, we knew about it the whole time", Buford revealed bluntly.

" _Buford_ , stop making it worse", Baljeet gritted quietly through his teeth.

"Yeah, we were told that Timmy and Trixie were goin' on a date, and we were also told that you loved Timmy too, so we were told to keep you busy so you wouldn't suffer heartbreak", Buford continued, completely ignoring Baljeet. "I'd say that we did a pretty decent job until now, cuz if we didn't, you'd get upset _much_ earlier, so you should thank us for giving you as much of a great time as we could!"

"...He made it worse", Baljeet muttered.

Tootie took in Buford's confession. Tears began welling up in her eyes again.

"S-so all this time, you two were faking it?" she sniffled.

"W-what? No, not at all!" Baljeet spoke. "We had a genuinely good time, spending the day with you! Or at least, _I_ had!"

"Yeah, me too", Buford said. "Granted, we _were_ trying to distract you all day, but that doesn't mean we were lyin' the entire time! And we did it mostly to not upset you, so we do _care_ about you. Again, you should thank u-"

"Buford, please stop talking", Baljeet demanded. "You only make Tootie trust us _less_!"

"Look, all I'm doin' is tellin' the truth", Buford argued. "Tootie already discovered that Timmy and Trixie are dating-"

"Which would have never happened if _you_ did not say Timmy was at the park", Baljeet grunted.

"Hey, how could I even know?" Buford complained. "Anyway, she knows now, so what's the point of keeping ourselves from putting all cards on the table?"

"But it should be treated with delicacy, not with bluntness", Baljeet objected, "or else-"

"I KNEW IT", Tootie cried, interrupting the two boys. "You're only friends with me to keep me away from Timmy, so Trixie can have him! You were lying to me the whole time and whoever told you to be with me is even worse! I really can't trust anyone anymore."

She walked away while sobbing with a tissue in her hand.

"...this will happen", Baljeet finished. He turned back to Buford and said: "Buford, this is terrible! I assure you that Tootie is going to be the most miserable kid in Dimmsdale! We should apologize, immediately! Especially _you_ , with your overly harsh truths!"

"Actually, shouldn't we report this to Chloe, since Tootie discovered the truth", Buford objected.

Baljeet sighed. "Fine. It should take less than a minute. Now, can I borrow your mobile phone? I left mine at home."

"Actually, mine needs t' be charged", Buford replied. "Sending you and Tootie the pic was the last thing I could do before it died."

Baljeet stared down his frenemy with a stupefied face.

"You are unbelievable", Baljeet groaned.

* * *

Tootie finally reached her home, letting herself inside. She was greeted by Vicky. She notably had calmed down the last time she saw her today.

The living room still looked like a broken mess, though.

"Heya twerpette", Vicky greeted. "Yeah, I know about the damage, don't mind it. I'll have Mom and Dad clean it up once they get back home, they're at the movies right now."

"How considerate of you", Tootie droned sarcastically.

"Be lucky I don't let _you_ clean all of it up, squirt", Vicky chided.

"I guess I should be thankful", Tootie sighed.

"Anyway, how was your day with the other twerps", Vicky asked.

"...Frumpf", Tootie groaned.

"Not good?" Vicky asked. "Well, too bad I broke all your toys again, then. I thought it might compensate with you having such a great day that you wouldn't mind. Not even Twerp-ner could cheer you up?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it", Tootie grunted with a half-sob, walking towards the staircase.

"Heh, it almost sounds like you caught him kissing with that popular girl from school", Vicky commented. "You know, the girl that the twerp _actually_ likes, but has no chance to score with?"

Tootie stopped walking. She started sobbing again. Tears fell on the floor and her glasses fogged up.

"You did, didn't you?" Vicky asked surprised. "HA! Sounds like your only shimmer of hope went out or something. Man, I bet it sucks to be in your shoes for tonight, cuz I'd be the most miserable kid of Dimmsdale or something."

"I don't need your _motivation_ , Vicky", Tootie groaned.

"Aw, you're welcome", Vicky replied. "Aaaanyway, I'm gonna watch my favorite show now. If ya need something, it's in the fridge, but beware: all we have is pizza with anchovies."

Tootie sighed. "That's nice", she droned, as she took a slice from the fridge and walked up to her room.

Vicky watched Tootie climbing the stairs with a bewildered look. "Wow, she must be _really_ depressed", she mused. "Normally, she _hates_ anchovies."

* * *

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Perry, Veronica and Norm just finished searching through the first floor of Crocker's house... thoroughly, this time.

"You found anything yet?" Doof asked. "Cuz I didn't"

"No, not really", Vanessa denied.

"Me neither", Veronica added.

Perry shook his head as well.

"NEGATIVE. LIKE I SAID, I COULDN'T FIND ANY STONES", Norm said.

" _I told you that we're not looking for stones!_ ", Heinz yelled. "We are looking for a secret entrance!"

"OH, IN THAT CASE, MY ESTIMATED SCAN FROM EARLIER DETECTED A CHUTE THAT SEEMS TO START ON THE NEXT FLOOR AND GOES WAY DOWN", Norm explained.

"...You mean, the same one you were talking about _before_ we searched for a secret entrance?" Heinz asked.

"THE SAME ONE", Norm confirmed.

"And you COULDN'T TELL US ABOUT IT _EARLIER?!_ " Doofenshmirtz roared.

"Whoa! Cool it, Dad!" Vanessa exclaimed, grabbing her father. "The important thing is that we have a clue where Rodney could be, now."

Heinz breathed in and out, and calmed down. "Y-you're right", he sighed. "Come on, Norm. Show us where you saw that entrance."

"WITH PLEASURE", Norm smiled.

* * *

Tootie fell depressed-face-first on her bed. Yeah, she was having a good time for most of the day, but how could she look back at it with a smile when she knows it was only meant as a ruse to distract her from Timmy?

Tootie sighed after thinking about Timmy again. Today was supposed to be _her_ day with Timmy, that's what she has been told. Trixie did not deserve him at all. But, it was too good to be true. Tootie knew that Timmy didn't really like her, and instead only had attention for that witch called Trixie Tang. That witch that constantly mistreated him. True, Trixie had promised to be nice towards the unpopulars for the remainder of the week, but that didn't mean she'd be sincere. It's stupidly easy to pretend to be nice, Vicky does it practically all the time.

She looked at the picture that Buford sent her. The picture that depicted that awful kiss. There was something weird about it, though. It looked like Trixie pulled a genuine smile during her smooch with Timmy. Either she did genuinely enjoy it... or, more likely, she was thinking about the money she'd be getting for this pretend-date.

Pretense or not, Tootie couldn't help to feel jealous of Trixie. Oh, how she wished being kissed like that by Timmy. This was, in fact, exactly how she imagined her kiss. And it was given to a lying, snooty, gold-digging queen bee.

Why couldn't that kiss be with her? Like how Chloe promised in the morning.

Wait. Chloe _did_ tell her she'd organize a date for her and Timmy. But what she saw was one for Timmy and Trixie instead.

Tootie put two and two together, realizing that Chloe had lied to her all this time, and presumably also sent in Buford and Baljeet to distract her. In a quick moment, her disdain for the two boys had shifted tremendously to the pale blonde girl. Even if Buford and Baljeet weren't exactly innocent, _Chloe_ was the instigator to all of this deceit.

But why would Chloe set up a date with Trixie instead of her? Tootie thought it was obvious that Trixie was nothing more than a snobbish jerk.

Then she realized that Chloe is of course Timmy's latest friend. Timmy must've requested a date with Trixie, and Chloe somehow made it happen.

Resent grew for Chloe and envy increased for Trixie. Tootie wanted to get revenge on them, but how?

She looked at the photo again. _"You know, I bet Trixie's social life would be ruined if anyone got to know about her date with Timmy"_ , she thought.

Then she got an idea.

An awful idea.

Tootie got a wonderful, _awful_ idea.

"I know exactly what to do", Tootie grinned, as she opened the Fwitter app on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if Tootie feels a tad villainous in this chapter, and in context of a few future chapters. Tootie is a young, very emotional girl that doesn't have a high opinion on Trixie (if that Yoo-Doo episode is any indication), due to how Trixie often acts in the show, and her being a potential rival to Tootie when it comes to Timmy's love life. I wanted to show how upset Tootie can be when it turns out that not only Timmy managed to score with Trixie, but also how betrayed she feels when she's being lied about it for the whole day. Now, if you're a very emotional young girl that just learned about her worst nightmare becoming true, AND being lied about it, I imagine that you'd be so upset that you're gonna start to act irrational and rash in the hopes of being able to turn it around.
> 
> In other words, I don't want to portray Tootie as an evil character here, but as an emotional character that makes rash decisions when she's upset. Tootie IS going to regret her decision when she's able to think more clearly.
> 
> As for Timmy and Trixie not having noticed Tootie by now... I imagine them being so much in their love bubble that they don't notice anything else in their surroundings. They will find out about Tootie's discovery... later.
> 
> Next chapter, Team Doof will finally confront Rodney at his turf. Will they prevail?


	17. Rodney's Wicked Plan

Norm had led Heinz, Perry, Vanessa and Veronica to a dimly-lit attic, which is decorated with but only an old computer, a bed, and a carpet.

"Dude, I think this must be Crocker's bedroom", Veronica observed.

"What, your teacher lives in an attic?", Heinz commented. " _I'm_ not even that pathetic! Although, that's probably because my parents would rather dress me up as a garden gnome and force me to spend the night in the front yard. Either way, Norm, could you show us the entrance, now?"

"CERTAINLY, SIR", Norm elated, removing the carpet from its place, revealing a metal door with a button. Norm pressed the button, which opened the door, revealing the chute Norm was talking about.

"Well, that's a chute, alright", Heinz observed. "Seems big enough for most of us, but it's too small for you, Norm."

"I'M SURE I CAN FIT IN, SIR", Norm said, as he attempted to squirm himself inside the chute.

"See, now you're stuck in the chute", Doof complained.

"It's kinda cute", Veronica grinned.

"IT INDEED SEEMS LIKE MY TORSO IS TOO BIG TO FIT IN THE CHUTE", Norm noted. "ACTIVATE DISASSEMBLY MODE!"

Then, Norm fell into pieces. His legs fell into the chute, the torso split into two pieces, and each went in the chute as well. Finally, his arms and head followed.

"...Okay", Heinz reacted.

"I didn't know Norm could do that", Vanessa said.

"Me neither", Doofenshmirtz admitted. "Welp, I guess I'm next!"

Heinz jumped into the chute as well.

"My turn", Vanessa said, as she followed her dad.

"Well, I guess we're the only ones left", Veronica said to Perry. "You ready?"

Perry nodded, as he jumped onto Veronica's shoulders. Veronica promptly grabbed his legs.

"Well then..." Veronica hesitated, inching towards the entrance. As she jumped into the chute, she said: "Here we GOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Ow..."

Veronica rubbed against her bum, having landed on part of Norm's torso. She looked around, seeing Heinz and Vanessa rubbing against their behind as well.

"Umm, you guys alright?" Veronica asked. "Or did you land on Norm as well?"

"Ugh, could be better", Doof complained. "I landed on the floor, I think."

"Yeah, and we somehow landed _beside_ that pillow over there", Vanessa groaned.

Veronica looked next to her. Indeed, there was a pillow next to her, instead of under the chute. Just like in the Crocker Cave under the school. And on that pillow stood Perry, who seemed alright, as well as... a squirrel?

Veronica picked up the squirrel. "What this guy doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, that must be from Norm!" Heinz exclaimed. "You see, he runs on squirrel power. Speaking of Norm, we should pro-probably reassemble him..."

Heinz put the two torso pieces of Norm together and put the squirrel in his compartment. Then, Norm practically rebuilt himself.

"REASSEMBLY COMPLETE!" he exclaimed.

"Welcome back, Norm", Heinz said. "Now, let's see where we are."

Veronica looked around. Something was similar about this place.

Eerily similar...

"...This looks almost _exactly_ like the Crocker Cave under our school", she noted. "But, but _how?_ Wasn't there only one? Why does this exist alongside that one and the Crocker Cave Two?!"

"Probably because this 'Crocker' person needed a second base at home", a voice suddenly said.

The quintet turned around, and saw Rodney and Orville, as well as a bunch of parts taken from Heinz's inators, and another invention Rodney seemed to be working on.

" _Rodney..._ ", Doofenshmirtz grunted, squinting his eyes.

Perry growled as well.

"Yes, Heinz, me", Rodney said. "But I prefer being called by my full name: Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen-"

"Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, yeah I get it", Heinz finished. "But it's too much of a mouthful, so I keep calling you Rodney. Now, give me my Inator parts back."

"I'm afraid not, Heinz", Rodney replied. "Honestly, I'm more interested in how you managed to find me."

"Lady Luck somehow smiled upon us, because we just so happened to meet the neighbor of the original owner of this house, and Veronica over here met that neighbor guy before", Doof explained. "Ain't that right, kiddo?"

Veronica was quiet.

"Kiddo?" Heinz called.

"Oh... sorry", Veronica apologized. "I'm just so confused about this place. This seems to be a second Crocker Cave that looks identical to the first one, except that the Crocker Cave Two already exists. Like, what is this, Crocker Cave _Three_?!"

"Well, that would imply Crocker made this place _later_ , which doesn't really make sense, considering where he is now", Vanessa mused.

"Why don't you let me explain?" Rodney smirked. " _I_ raided this place first, after all."

Without waiting for an answer, Rodney continued: "When Orville and I discovered this secret base, we found some research notes, which has dubbed this place the 'Crocker Cave 1.2'."

"According to those research notes", Orville continued, "the reason for that number was because this Crocker Cave is not that much different from the original one under Dimmsdale Elementary School, which is also why the 1.2 is very often omitted anyway."

"Soooo... this is just _a_ Crocker Cave", Veronica concluded.

"Exactly", Orville confirmed.

"But that's not _all_ we found out", Rodney intercepted. "We originally came here to collect mysterious energy that happened to linger around places where strange things have happened, here in Dimmsdale. We made Inizors to detect and collect such energy. But never would I have imagined that Crocker actually researched on that same mysterious energy. Not only that... _he actually got even_ _ **further**_ _than we got_ , to the point that he actually identified it, and even made weapons to utilize it! He called it..."

Veronica drooped her eyes. "...let me guess: fairy magic?"

" _Fairy magic_ ", Rodney said sinisterly. Realizing Veronica already guessed it, he complained: "D'oh, you totally ruined my moment, little girl!"

"How did you guess it, anyway?" Orville asked.

"Yeah, Crocker is, like, totally obsessed with fairies", Veronica explained. "He contorts everytime he yells 'FAIRY GODPARENTS'", Veronica trying to mimic these contortions, "and tries to prove they're real every day. He kidnapped some of my friends the other day because he thought they had fairies! Everyone knows they're not real, anyway."

"Oh, we have definite proof that the mysterious energy he calls fairy magic is real", Rodney said.

"You see the substance in our Energy Storageinizor? It's full of leftover fairy magic, or rather, fairy dust."

"You know, I don't remember that Storageinizor having a star-tipped rod and backpack straps when I saw it a few hours ago", Doof noted, estranged by the altered design.

"Oh, right", Rodney said. "When I have concluded that we have indeed been collecting fairy dust, Orville and I decided to use some of these weapons lying around here, and incorporate them in our Energy Storageinizor to create a prototype version of the FAIRY MAGIC-INIZOR! A weapon that is able to collect fairy magic and weaponize it immediately! Like how you can put bullets in a gun barrel, so to speak."

"Isn't it filled with fairy _dust_ , though?" Vanessa asked.

"Indeed", Rodney said. "But I could give a little demonstration why It doesn't matter that much." Rodney strapped on the Fairy Magic-Inizor, aimed the wand-like rod to a bricked computer, and pressed a button. Immediately, a ray made of colorful shapes emerged from the star tip and zoomed towards the computer, and poofed it into a brown, smelly mushroom.

"Huh. You turned a brick into a 'shroom", Heinz noted. "...why?"

"I cannot really determine the effects of the magic when it's concentrated from dust alone", Rodney admitted, "but could you imagine how powerful I would be if the Fairy Magic-Inizor has been fully charged with _actual_ fairy magic?"

Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Veronica, Perry and Norm glanced at each other.

"...No", Heinz admitted. "Unless you want to turn everything into fungi, that is."

"Not a strong imagination, hm", Rodney asked unimpressed. "You don't seem to realize that fairy magic has the potential to alter literally _anything_ you desire. And not just broken computers into smelly fungus. You can make anything appear or vanish, and even alter one's personality or status. I can use fairy magic to rule over the entire world! I can use it to make everyone obey me!"

"Okay, _that_ actually sounds like a truly evil scheme there", Heinz said.

"If you're smart, you can join me, Heinz", Rodney said.

"Wha- are you nuts", Doof said. "I'm not going to join up on another crazily ambitious super villain scheme again! My limit is the Tri-State Area! Honestly, Rodney, this is that whole 'second ice age' scheme all over again!"

"...Second ice age? Like what almost happened earlier this month?" Veronica noted. "HE was behind that?!"

"Yes, that was me, and technically the rest of LOVEMUFFIN, too", Rodney said. "Too bad you're still obstinate to my scheming, Heinz. I guess it will be just me who will rule over the entire world."

"What about me?" Orville asked.

"I am the elder here, so I make the decisions here", Rodney chided. "But you still get high privileges as my son, so do not worry."

"Whatever", Orville scoffed.

"Well, even if fairy magic is really that powerful, you still only have fairy dust", Vanessa said. "You have to look for scraps to get that thing filled if you even want a bit of power, because you have no idea who on Earth even has access to actual magic. You're still at square one, Rodney."

"That's what you think", Rodney smirked. "The research notes also speak of a place where fairies live, known as Fairy World. According to the notes, Fairy World is home to the number one source of _all_ fairy magic: the Big Wand. If I can get to Fairy World and use my Fairy Magic-Inizor to suck up the Big Wand's magic, I would theoretically be able to use fairy magic as I please! All I need now is a device which I can travel to other dimensions with... which makes it very convenient that I just so happen to also take parts of your Otherdimensioninator when I left for Dimmsdale!"

Heinz looked confused at Rodney.

"...I don't remember ever making an Otherdimensioninator...", he said.

Perry's eyes widened a bit. He _did_ remember the Otherdimensioninator. The reason Heinz didn't was that many people that day had to be struck with the Amnesia-Inator, since a lot of his friends got to know about Perry's secret identity... including Phineas and Ferb. This was used as an alternative over Perry needing to be relocated.

Apparently, Doofenshmirtz never got rid of the Otherdimensioninator... and Rodney found it.

"Well, you _did_ make one, since I found it with your other Inators", Rodney said. "I guess you didn't miss it that much... which is fortunate, since we actually made a more advanced, much more compact, remote control-styled Otherdimensionin _izor_ out of it!" He showed the remote.

"This device allows me to warp to _any_ location in the multiverse", Rodney claimed. "I can even go counterclockwise!"

"Wait, you have a device that can suck up mysterious energy and weaponize it... and you have a device that can travel through dimensions", Veronica noted, "so why didn't you use it _before_ we got here?"

"...We just finished it when you got here", Orville answered.

"But thanks for the suggestion", Rodney smirked. "Orville, why don't we go right away and leave these chumps?"

"I DON'T THINK SO", Norm stated.

"And why not", Orville asked.

"BEFORE WE ENTERED THE HOUSE, I MANAGED TO SLIP THE AWAY-INATOR IN MY CHEST COMPARTMENT", Norm replied. He put the Away-Inator on his head.

"I don't know how I didn't notice that when I put the squirrel back in that compartment", Doofenshmirtz noted.

"GOODBYE, RODDENSTEINS", Norm said, as he activated the Away-Inator and zapped Rodney and Orville with it.

They were gone now.

"THERE", Norm said, "NOW THEY WON'T BOTHER US NO LONGER."

Silence loomed around the rest.

"...Anticlimactic, but okay", Veronica said.

"I dunno, they still have that Otherdimensioninizor", Vanessa noted, "I feel like this isn't the last we've heard of Rodney yet."

"Either way, it's getting late", Heinz noted. "Hey kid, why don't I bring you home?"

"Oh, um, sure", Veronica sprang up.

Heinz, Vanessa, Norm and Veronica headed to... whatever they believed was the exit. Perry was about to follow, but took one last glance behind him.

He had a strong feeling this was _far_ from over with Rodney.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cupid finally came home. He decided to check on Harvey and Jebediah.

"Oh hey, Cyoop!" Harvey greeted Cupid. "Finally back, I see."

"Yep, sorry it took so long", he said to Harvey. "Jorgen was too enticed in his latest season to notice me for hours. But I managed to get Trixie a temporary pardon. Honestly, I was expecting Jorgen to give her a fairy godparent or something, but whatever. How did you manage?"

"He had no idea what to do at first, but with my help, we pulled through", Jebediah explained.

"Yeah, and guess what", Harvey said. "Turns out there's this Milo Murphy kid, and he seems to love a girl named Amanda Lopez for 67%!"

"Good to hear that stayed consistent", Cupid said, as he took a sip of coffee.

"Con...sistent?" Harvey uttered.

"Yeah, Murphy's love for Lopez has been 67% for weeks", Cupid elaborated. "I'm waiting for Lopez to return those feelings."

"Aw man, I thought I found something new", Harvey lamented. "But I betcha didn't know one Danny Fenton is loving Sam Manson for a whopping 100%!"

"I knew that for months", Cupid droned.

Harvey sighed. "Aw man, seems I'm terrible at this love reporting stuff. All of my findings are the same as yesterday's!"

"No Harvey, that's not terrible at all", Cupid comforted Harvey. "Just because a percentage rate stayed consistent, doesn't mean it's less important. In fact, it's the second best thing after a love increase! And honestly, nothing could be worse than no reports at all, and from what I'm seeing here, you did a pretty good job at reporting."

"Aww, thanks Cyoop", Harvey smiled.

"No problemo", Cupid said. "Now get out."

* * *

When Heinz, Vanessa, Perry, Veronica and Norm stepped outside Crocker's house, they were met with two individuals: a man in a black suit and a woman in a light blue martini dress.

"...And who are you?" Heinz asked.

"...We're with the CPA", the man replied. "We're looking for an individual known as..."

The man pulled a business card-sized piece of paper from his chest pocket, and read out loud: "Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."

"We heard that von Roddenstein is hiding inside here", the woman continued. "Could you verify if this is true?"

"Well, Rodney WAS here", Heinz stated, "but he's gone for now."

The two individuals glanced to each other.

"Could we still investigate the place?" the man asked.

"Oh, sure, go ahead", Doof replied, as he and the rest sidestepped away from the door opening.

"Thanks", the man and woman replied simultaneously.

When the pair was deep inside the house, Heinz said: "Man, what a bunch of weirdos. What certified public accountant goes looking for evil scientists and investigating a place they were seen last? Either way, let's get you home, Veronica."

When the gang strapped themselves up in Doofenshmirtz's van and drove away, Veronica's phone buzzed. She checked her texts and found one by Trixie.

"Hey, it seems like Trixie and Timmy hooked up", she exclaimed. "Chloe's plan must've worked!"

"That sounds like great news, Veri!" Vanessa cheered, as she was scrolling through Fwitter on her own phone.

"See, they didn't need you", Heinz smiled.

"Like, I'm gonna text back immediately", Veronica said. "Congratulating her and stuff!"

While Veronica was texting heavily, Vanessa was scrolling through some trending Fweets, when a remarkably odd one caught her eye.

"Hey, looks like they're on trending too", Vanessa noted.

Veronica shut her phone down when she heard that. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Look", Vanessa said as she gave Veronica her phone, "Timmy and Trixie are trending on Fwitter."

"But that doesn't make any sense", Veronica objected, noticing that Perry and Norm also decided to peek. "This isn't supposed to be revealed in public yet, Trixie's still a bit sensitive about her stat-"

Then Veronica noticed _who_ made that Fweet in the first place.

" _Oh no_ ", was all Veronica said.

"What is it, Veri?" Vanessa asked.

" _She_ found out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be wondering what's up with Phineas and Isabella, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that. Next chapter actually takes place around the same time as this one, so it doesn't really matter which of the two is shown first... except for the last part at the end of them. You'll see why. See you then!


	18. Isabella Confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before, this chapter plays simultaneously with the last chapter. Just a reminder.

Isabella didn't know what to do. She and Phineas were staring at the setting sun for approximately five minutes without a word, not even a bit of smalltalk. Isabella was shifting with her eyes frequently, being nervous as heck. Phineas, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of that.

 _"C'mon Isabella"_ , she thought, _"you gotta say_ something _to him!"_

"Umm... isn't that sunset beautiful, Phineas?" she decided to say.

"Sure is", Phineas replied. "About as beautiful at that one we saw on that deserted island, but I can appreciate it more now there's no pressure on anything."

"Oh, I know, right?" Isabella sighed. "The colors here are especially pretty. The red hues remind me of your hair and the yellow glow of your striped shirt..."

As soon as she uttered those words, Isabella's eyes shrunk, realizing what she just said. She put her hands on her mouth and facepalmed in her mind. _"Had I really just said that"_ , she thought.

Phineas was also surprised at the words Isabella spoke. "Uh, what", he asked his friend.

"Umm... Nothing! It's nothing", Isabella said quickly.

Phineas cocked an eyebrow. "It didn't really sound like 'nothing', though", he noted.

Isabella's pupils shrunk even further. She curled up as her fingers ran through her hair. _"What have I done"_ , she thought, panicking. _"Those words blurted out of my mouth and Phineas noticed! Now he thinks I'm a weirdo and doesn't want to associate with me anymore! Nice going, Isabella, you blew it! How am I ever going to be his girlfriend_ no _-"_

Isabella's thoughts were interrupted when she felt an arm wrapping around her. As she looked up, she saw Phineas sitting next to her in a comforting way.

"Hey, no need to feel nervous or anything", he smiled. "If there's something you need to get off your chest, just say it."

Isabella glanced away from Phineas. Yes, there _is_ something she needed to get off her chest. Something that had been lingering all summer long. Something that her friends knew, Phineas's friends knew, Candace, Vanessa, Stacy, Trixie, Veronica, Chloe, and even Ferb... basically, everyone except Phineas. Isabella wouldn't be surprised if even _Perry_ knew.

But she was nervous as heck. What if Phineas didn't feel the same way? Then what would she do? Would she be able to move on? If not, would she become some kinda crazy cat lady?

She inhaled and exhaled, bracing herself. Isabella made a decision. He _has_ to know. _She_ has to know.

"Phineas, there's something I've got to tell you", she said.

"Like what", Phineas asked.

"W-well..." she said, hesitating a bit. "I... I... _I like you._ "

Phineas batted his eyes a few times. "Well, of course", he said. "We're friends, after all. It'd be weird if you hated me while being my friend."

"Nonono, not that kinda like", Isabella specified. "I _like you_ like you!"

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "...I don't get it", he finally replied.

"'I don't get it'? Do I need to specify even more?" Isabella asked rhetorically. "I have a crush on you! I've got butterflies in my stomach! I'm smitten! Infatuated! Enamored! Sick with affection! _I'm in love with you, Phineas!_ Do you get it now?"

Phineas was blushing, as he was struck with realization. "Oh wow..." he uttered.

"I've felt like this ever since kindergarten", she revealed. "I've been trying to hint at it all summer, to the point that literally everyone else knows about it, but you seemed to be the only one where all of it went over your head."

"O-oh gosh..." Phineas said, flustered. "I'm sorry-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry", Isabella interrupted Phineas, grabbing him by the collar. "I should've told this way sooner, but at least, you know now."

Then, almost instinctively, Isabella smacked her lips on Phineas's.

Isabella was kissing her triangular savant for a little under a minute. For some reason, the kiss tasted familiar, almost as if they had kissed before. But it was a nice taste, almost intoxicating, so Isabella didn't let go.

However, Isabella suddenly realized that she was kissing Phineas without his consent. Her eyes popped open as she broke off the kiss. "OH MY GOSH", she yelled, blushing like a tomato and her hands covering her mouth.

Phineas was completely flabbergasted. His mouth was still slightly agape from surprise. If Isabella didn't feel so guilty, she'd almost find it adorably cute.

"I'm so sorry", Isabella apologized. "I shouldn't have kissed without you asking if it's okay."

She curled up. "Ugh, I really messed it up this time", she sulked, tears streaming down her face. "It's totally understandable if you hate me now or anything. I'm a terrible person..."

Phineas shook his head as he got back to his senses. "What? No, you're not a terrible person, Isabella", Phineas said. "This is all just... surprising to me. I need some time to progress all of this... I think."

Isabella turned her head to Phineas. "Y-you don't hate me?" she asked.

"Of course not", Phineas comforted Isabella, giving her a handkerchief to dry out her tears. "I think you're a great gi- um, friend. If anything, I'm probably the terrible person here. I never noticed your advances, after all."

"Oh, Phineas..." Isabella said. "You are _far_ from terrible. You're the greatest kid I've ever met, always being so optimistic and innovative, knowing exactly what to do in the worst of situations. You really shouldn't feel terrible about yourself. If you really don't want to date me, it's fine, I guess."

"Wait, it's not like I don't want to date you", Phineas said quickly.

"Wait... you _do_ want to date me?" Isabella asked.

"Well, umm, I... don't know, really", Phineas hesitated. "It's a bit complicated. Like I said, I still need to progress all of this."

An awkward silence lasted between the two kids.

"We... we're still friends, right?" Phineas finally asked.

"Oh, um, sure", Isabella responded.

"Does that mean we can... hug, or something", Phineas asked.

Isabella blushed. "I'd love to", she answered.

Then Phineas and Isabella hugged for a little while. It felt quite good.

As the two friends let loose, Isabella suggested: "Come, let's go back to that goat statue."

"Oh, um, sure", Phineas agreed.

Isabella went away from their place, as Phineas was still thinking about that kiss Isabella shared with him.

Something about that kiss felt really good, but Phineas couldn't quite place why.

Was he finally realizing what it was what he felt about Isabella?

However, something about that kiss also felt familiar to him. For some reason, he was getting vague flashbacks about him and his friends standing before a man with a mustache and some machine. He couldn't quite remember why, though. Nor what that machine was for or how the man looked like, mustache aside.

Were those forgotten memories?

Phineas decided to not think further of it and follow Isabella.

* * *

When the two returned to the statue of Chompy the goat, Phineas and Isabella also saw Timmy and Trixie approaching it. However, they seem to be snuggling each other.

"Hey, Timmy, Trixie", Phineas called.

The two looked up. "Hi, Phineas", Timmy greeted.

"Hey, Isabella", Trixie added.

"Ah, lemme guess: you're dating?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes we are", Timmy and Trixie chorused.

"Trixie confessed to me that she's in love with me ever since she traveled in her mind since yesterday", Timmy explained. "As well as a few other things."

"And honestly, I hadn't realized we even got some things in common until now", Trixie added.

"Nice", Phineas grinned. "Technically, I called it on the first day we were here."

"Wait what", Trixie asked.

"Nah, don't think much of it", Phineas responded. "It was something silly I assumed."

"Oh", Trixie said. "Say, what about you two? Any improvements?"

Phineas and Isabella blushed. "What, between us?" they asked. "Umm... it's complicated."

Trixie chuckled. "It's alright. You two can talk about it later. Why don't we make a group selfie so I can send it to Chloe?"

"Umm... sure?" Isabella answered.

"Great", Trixie smiled. "Get ready, everyone!"

Trixie held her phone up high while she and Timmy hugged. Phineas and Isabella held hands as they smiled at the camera.

_CLICK!_

Trixie then typed a message and sent the pic to Chloe's phone. "And done", she announced. "I feel like today was a great day! I'm gonna call Frederick to pick us up now. You coming, Timmy?"

"Sure, Trixie", Timmy replied.

"Alright, then I'm going to call Mom", Phineas said. "See you two tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Timmy and Trixie replied.

As the two sweethearts left the park, Isabella asked: "Phineas, do you think she thinks we're also dating?"

"I wouldn't know, honestly", Phineas replied truthfully.

* * *

At this very moment, Chloe was practically in heaven.

Well, actually, she was having a sleepover at Candace's, the two of them being secluded from the rest in the attic while Ferb and Irving are in the bedroom, but the picture Trixie had sent her set her shipping heart ablaze.

"Would you stop giggling like a maniac and tell me what's going on?" Candace grumbled.

"Look! Look!" Chloe gushed, showing Candace the picture on the phone.

"Oh hey, Timmy and Trixie are together", Candace noted. "Your crazy plan somehow worked!"

"I know", Chloe exclaimed. "And it looks like Phineas and Isabella are together, too! _EEEE!_ "

"Well, I dunno about that", Candace pondered. "Seems more like a 'maybe together' to me."

"Ah, it'll be definite soon enough", Chloe claimed. "And that means that Operation Red Strings is officially a success!"

"Yeah, that's great, but you don't need to let everyone know you made an elaborate scheme to get two pairs together", Candace reminded Chloe.

"Sorry, this just excites me too much", Chloe admitted. "Since it's basically the end of the day, I'm sure this day can't get better than th-"

Then Chloe's phone buzzed.

"Oh, I got mentioned on Fwitter", Chloe noted, tapping on the notification. "I wonder what it i-"

Chloe broke off her sentence, staring at the screen with a stupefied face. This got Candace concerned.

"Umm... what 'ih' it, Chloe?" Candace asked. "Lemme see- ohhhhhhhhhhhh... that's _bad_..."

At the same moment, Buford and Baljeet entered the attic.

"'Sup, girls", Buford greeted. "Ferb told us you were here. Weird place to hang out but OK."

"Yes, okay, but unfortunately, we come here bearing bad news", Baljeet began. "We would have texted you, but Buford's mobile phone needs to charge and I did not bring mine. But either way-"

"We know, Baljeet", Chloe droned. "We know."

"Umm, how is that possible", Baljeet asked. "We have not told anyone else ye-"

At that moment, Chloe showed Buford and Baljeet her phone screen.

"...Oh my, it is worse than I thought", Baljeet blanched. "Also, for the record, I am blaming _you_ , Buford."

"Of course", Buford scoffed.

* * *

Timmy finally returned home, and went up to his room with a satisfied smirk and lipstick mark on his cheek. Promptly, Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Hey sport, how was the date", Wanda asked.

"Amaaazing...", Timmy sighed happily, as he lied down on his bed.

"Yeah, I can see that", Cosmo grinned. "Just look at that kiss on your cheek!"

"So, either way, how was your day in Fairy World, and Chloe's 'science project'", Timmy asked, "or should I say, you helping Chloe on our date?"

Cosmo and Wanda stared in silence.

"You know, I kinda figured Chloe asked for your help before I left with Trixie", Timmy noted. "And then Chloe and Candace showed up as waiters in the restaurant..."

"Well, you are right that Chloe did ask us for some help, but in the long run, she didn't need much of our help in the end", Wanda admitted. "We got kind of sidelined."

"Almost as if this was a story online and the author totally forgot about us!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Cosmo, I have no idea what you're talking about", Wanda stated, truthfully confused.

"Either way, Chloe didn't need any of your help at all?" Timmy asked surprised. "Not even those tickets?"

"The tickets and coupons were provided by Veronica, according to Chloe", Wanda said. "We did use magic to open a free spot for temporary waiters, but that's it, really."

"So we spent the rest of the day at Mama", Cosmo stated.

"And much to my dismay, she still hates me", Wanda groaned. "Mama Cosma gave me a trashcan to use as my seat."

"Ah come on, Wanda, she did it because your dad works in the trash industry", Cosmo comforted.

"I somehow doubt that's the only reason", Wanda mumbled. "Either way Timmy, can you tell us more about your date?"

"Well, Trixie and I went to the movies, then we dined at the Gilded Lily, and then spent some time alone in the park, and she told me a lot of stuff! First, she revealed to me that she likes comics and games. You know, like we discovered a while ago when I was Timantha. Then, she told me that she had a feeling that I was Tmantha the whole time, and that she rediscovered her love for me yesterday."

"Huh, I didn't expect that she'd actually reveal all that to you", Wanda said. "Maybe I was wrong about her, after a- wait, did you say _re_ discovered?"

Timmy nodded. "Turns out that there was a memory of the Darkness crisis was hidden in her mind for a long time, and now she remembers everything!"

"Wait... even us?!" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah", Timmy confirmed.

"Oh no, we're in danger", Cosmo panicked. "Soon Trixie's mind will be erased and remember nothing again, and maybe the same thing will happen to you, too!"

"No, don't worry", Timmy said. "Apparently, Jorgen gave an OK to that... I think."

"I'm sorry Timmy, but how would Jorgen von Strangle ever be okay with a human knowing about us?" Wanda asked.

"Well, when Trixie and I were about to kiss, this poofed out of nowhere", Timmy answered, showing the letter from earlier. "It says that Trixie's been given a temporary pardon, because her regained memory involves true love. Trixie allowed me to keep this letter so could show it to you."

Cosmo and Wanda began reading it. Wanda recognized the lettering to be clearly Jorgen's handwriting.

"Well, I'm happy for you, sport, but I'm still surprised Jorgen decided to do this", Wanda said. "He's normally such a stickler to Da Rules."

"Well, there's still the Jorgen von Strangle Loophole", Cosmo noted. "Although, I guess he'd make use of the loophole if he erased Trixie's memory again. Or... wouldn't he?"

"Either way, if it's really true love why Trixie remembers the Darkness crisis and everything inbetween again, then maybe Trixie really isn't as bad as I thought she was", Wanda admitted. "Maybe I should apologize to her one day."

"Either way, now you can totally brag about it when you go back to school!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Timmy shook his head. "That can't happen yet", he said. "Her mom's still got a prejudice against umpopulars, so we decided to keep it only between us and our friends for now."

"Well, I guess it won't matter anyway", Cosmo said, looking on his phone. "You two are apparently trending on Fwitter!"

" **WHAT** ", Timmy exclaimed, taking Cosmo's phone and seeing the trending Fweet for himself.

The photo indeed depicted him and Trixie kissing at the park.

"This doesn't make any sense", Timmy said. "If Trixie posted this, her social life would be ruined! This has got to be from someone who absolutely _loathes_ Trixie, but who could _that_ possibly-"

Then he noticed the handle of the Fweeter.

"Oh right, her", Timmy droned. "Figures."

* * *

Trixie still dreamily reminisced about her date while Frederick rode her back home. Everythinn about it was absolutely _perfect_ : the movie, the dinner, the time alone...

The _kiss_.

Trixie sighed happily when thinking about that again.

Even better: she's still allowed to remember her love for Timmy, despite it being in conjunction to the Darkness crisis. She was so afraid that her mind would be wiped _again_ , especially after revealing this to Timmy. But now, Trixie is relieved.

The only thing that could make it _more_ perfect is if she was allowed to just make her courtship with Timmy officially known to everyone else. However, she knew that her mother would be against it, so she had to keep it secret.

Other than that, it's perfect. Trixie couldn't imagine what could go wrong now.

"We're home", Frederick announced, as he parked the limo on the curb.

Trixie stepped outside and was being escorted to the front door by Frederick... when they found her mom standing in front to it.

With a very, _very_ cross expression on her face.

Trixie was confused. Why was her mom so angry? She looked at Frederick, who seemed just as confused as her.

"So, my little daughter decided to go home", Mrs Tang stated, "in spite of the massive _TREASON_ she just caused. The same goes for you too, Frederick."

"Um, Mother... what are you talking about?" Trixie asked. "We _did_ come home before curfew..."

"Don't play dumb with me, _Beatrix Tiana Tang_ ", Mrs Tang spoke. "I'm talking about THIS little act of betrayal here!"

She pulled her phone from her pocket and shoved it into Trixie's face.

Trixie picked up the phone and looked at the screen.

It showed a Fweet with a picture of her and Timmy kissing in the park.

A caption was added to it: 'Why did you betray me like this @FairBearChloe @CrimsonTimmy @TrixThePretty'. She recognized the handles as Chloe's, Timmy's and hers, respectively.

And the Fweet itself was posted by someone she also recognized the handle of, but totally forgot about her until now.

@TootieXTimmy4Evur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you may be disappointed that Phineas and Isabella aren't together like how Timmy and Trixie are. However, one thing is for sure: a seed has been planted in Phineas's mind. Phineas and Isabella will be together in this series in the future, I'll assure you that. Although there might not be enough chapters left to explore further on that, it seems... You know what that means, right?
> 
> Anyway, there's one other thing left to say here: Tootie's Fweet. Now the entire town knows Timmy and Trixie are dating, and Mother Tang is not happy with that at all. We'll continue with that in the next chapter. Hopefully, Trixie will be okay...
> 
> And again, I would like to repeat that Tootie did this because she's upset and is unable to think rationally about the situation, not because she's actually malicious. We'll see more of her after she can think more clearly in the next chapter as well.


	19. Trouble at Trixie's

Tootie was checking on the Fweet she had posted, that revealed Timmy and Trixie's relationship. Considering how many likes, shares and comments it had gotten, even saying that it spread like wildfire would be an understatement.

Tootie was certain that almost everyone in Dimmsdale is aware by now that the most popular girl of town is dating an unpopular, meaning that chastity from the populars towards Trixie was certain to follow. She was sure that Trixie's social life will be ruined by the end of the day, meaning that she got her revenge.

And yet...

Tootie felt empty.

Not just empty, she felt uneasy. This whole revenge plot felt off. No, it just felt plain _wrong_.

Tootie reflected on what she just did. She discovered that Timmy and Trixie were dating, and that Buford and Baljeet knew about it, and Chloe was responsible for both setups. In a fit of betrayal, she posted the revelation on the internet and tagged Chloe's handle on the photo, asking for an explanation, getting both Trixie and Chloe in trouble.

Now that Tootie thought about it, this sounded more like something _Vicky_ would do, not her.

Yeah, this seems exactly something her big sister would do, the most evil teenager of Dimmsdale.

Tootie realized she did something _evil_. She let her emotions take control over the situation without giving any second thoughts about it, and in the end, did something rotten.

Tootie feared she had become exactly what she believed Trixie was: a vile, egoistical witch.

That's when she realized something else: Trixie may have acted like some snooty queen bee all the time, but she never really wronged Tootie. She did the same thing to Tootie as to every other unpopular kid; she just ignored her. Tootie wasn't even sure Trixie knew about Tootie's crush on Timmy. It may have been a bit disrespectful to Tootie, but Trixie wasn't really a bully. Tad and Chad were more like a bully than Trixie was.

Then, she thought about how Timmy would react to it. Ironically enough, she never thought about how Timmy would feel about Tootie's scheme until now, despite doing this for him in the first place. She just expected him to flip the switch and fall into her arms, madly in love with Tootie instead of Trixie. But Tootie realized that realistically speaking, Timmy would probably resent her _even more_ than he did now, for completely ruining his new girlfriend's life.

And even if somehow, Trixie was faking everything, it would mean Tootie ruined her life for something that wasn't going to happen anyway, making absolutely no one happy.

Except for Vicky, maybe.

Tootie stared back at the Fweet. Too much time has passed to undo her vile action. Pretty much everyone must've seen it by now, took a picture of it, stored it on their hard drive, ready to repost it on something like Dumblr, Embeddit or 2kun.

Drenched in guilt, Tootie crawled under her bedsheets.

"What have I done", she breathed. "What have I done?"

* * *

Trixie stared at the Fweet in absolute flabbergast. Ever since she remembered the Darkness crisis again, did Trixie not realize that she may have competition. Other than Veronica, who actually decided to support Trixie... so yeah, no competition. But she had completely forgotten about that little, pig-tailed girl who also had a massive crush on Timmy. Until now, that is.

But how did _Tootie_ of all people know about her secret date with Timmy? It almost seemed like she stalked Timmy the whole day.

Another thing that confused her is that Chloe's handle was tagged. What has Chloe to do with this? Aside from organizing the date... but the Fweet suggested something else: 'Why did you betray me like this'.

Trixie doubted that Chloe was in cahoots with Tootie, but it still left her confused. What in the world did Chloe tell Tootie?

And then there's the amount of likes and shares the Fweet had. No doubt that the entirety of Dimmsdale knows about it, now. Trixie dearly hoped that the populars would be okay with this, because if not, it would mean the end of Trixie's social life.

And the person that would probably be the catalyst to said end stood right in front of her: her very own mother, who was definitely _not_ okay with this news.

"I cannot _believe_ that my own daughter would hang out, nay, _date_ such an unpopular scrub as that Turner kid, and lie about it", she berated Trixie, "let alone KISS! You need a very good explanation to get away with this now, young lady!"

Trixie looked with a guilty expression at her mom, and then shifted her eyes as she thought. She could try to save face by stating that she was forced to kiss Timmy, and that it was just a silly rumor. But the likes and shares indicated that the damage was done. She decided to be blunt about the situation."

"...I just really like Timmy, Mother", she replied with a stern face. "I had realized that yesterday."

This answer naturally didn't please her mother in the slightest, as she only got angrier.

Frederick winced at Mrs Tang's increased anger, which was understandable, considering she's his boss. Trixie, however, tried to stay bold and assertive, even despite the fact she was sweating a bit out of fear.

"Please, for your own sake, tell me you're joking", Mrs Tang steamed.

"No, I'm serious", Trixie asserted. "I know Timmy is supposedly below my peers, but I don't care if he is. He's a good kid, if a little selfish at times. I would like to choose who I want to date myself, instead of being forced to by my peers. Who cares if he's just an average kid that no one understands?!"

"You must really hate yourself, then", Mrs Tang seethed. "Beatrix Tiana Tang, I hereby GROUND you for an entire week, all capital letters! You are not allowed to come out of your room unless it's for dinner, and your privileges will be limited to the maximum level!"

Trixie was unpleasantly surprised at her punishment, to the point that she lost her cool. She expected to be grounded, but all-caps 'GROUNDED'? She never heard that before. She must've made her mother really mad, then. And what does she mean with maximum level limited privileges?

"M-maximum level?!" Trixie stuttered.

"That's right", Mrs Tang said. "That means no computer, no TV, no magazines, no comic books, no video games, no snacks, no credit card, nothing!"

"O-oh..." Trixie sulked. "That kinda stu- wait, what do you mean, 'no comic books or video games'? What are you talking about?!"

"I expected that kind of reply", Mrs Tang snarled. "You really think we didn't know about your secret passion for those things?"

"W-well, I never told you about it", Trixie shriveled. "I wasn't sure you'd be okay with it."

"We get invoices about your orders, so we knew soon enough", Mrs Tang revealed. "And your father was okay with it, and I can tolerate it, so don't worry about us throwing them away. What I cannot tolerate, however, is you actually dating that unpopular trash. And that is why we got to isolate you from the rest of the world for a week to knock some sense into you. Now, go to your room. Our staff has cleared it already."

Trixie went inside the house, bowed down with a shameful expression.

"As for you, Frederick", Mrs Tang told the chauffeur, "expect a massive cut in your next salaries for the year."

* * *

Phineas and Isabella finally arrived home. They already told Phineas's mom and dad how their day went, and then went to their bedroom, where Ferb and Irving are waiting for them.

"Hey guys", Isabella said. "Um, where's Candace?"

"And Buford and Baljeet?" Phineas added.

"They're upstairs", Irving replied. "Candace is there with Chloe, and Buford and Baljeet were looking for them, with rather worried looks. But enough about that, how was your day?"

"It was great", Phineas grinned. "We watched Hamosaur 1 in theaters, and then went with Timmy and Trixie to the Gilded Lily."

"And?" Irving asked.

Phineas cocked an eyebrow. "Umm, and what?"

"Well...", Irving said, "did you and Isabella-"

"Oh, um, it's complicated", Isabella intercepted. "A-anyway, how was yours?"

"Pretty good", Irving said. "The trip to the comic books museum was great, and Chester and AJ seemed to enjoy it, too!"

"Although, the strangest part was that some certified public accountants went to us and asked what we knew about some criminal with a rather sesquipedalian name", Ferb added.

"...I have no idea what that means", Phineas finally said. "But it sounds intriguing, nonetheless. Could you tell us about it?"

At that moment, Candace, Chloe, Buford and Baljeet entered the room.

"Stop with whatever you're doing", Candace announced. "We need to have a serious talk, and it concerns our friends Timmy and Trixie."

"Oh, you also want to hear our story of the certified public accountants?" Irving asked.

"...Didn't you hear what I just said, _freak_?" Candace grunted.

Irving backed down in response.

"Candace, don't be mean", Chloe chided. "We already have a big problem in our hands, we don't need to make more."

"Wait, what's going on?" Phineas asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Very wrong", Chloe confirmed, "but it's not per se Timmy's fault, nor Trixie's."

"Perhaps you are aware that Trixie would not have her relationship to be known in public yet", Baljeet asked.

"Sure", Isabella said. "I do, at least."

"Well, the thing is... someone leaked it on the internet", Baljeet said. "And Chloe, Buford and I are to blame for that someone's actions. But mostly Chloe and Buford."

"Was that _really_ necessary, nerd", Buford grumbled.

"Leaked?" Phineas, Isabella and Irving.

Ferb checked his phone, and found the leak in question on Fwitter.

"But who would do such a thing", Isabella asked.

"That's what we're going to talk about", Chloe said. "Candace is also trying to gather as many of our Strype chat members as she can. I'd do it, but I can't, cuz you know, _I'm still not invited_ -"

"I'M ON IT, CHLOE, jeez!" Candace exasperated. "There. Check your phone."

"Sorry", Chloe apologized. "Oh, I'm just so worried about Trixie."

"I'm gonna check my Strype right away, then", Isabella said, pulling out her phone.

"Okay, then", Phineas said.

"So anyway", Chloe said, as she logged into her Strype account, "as we try to log in, why don't Buford and Baljeet tell you about that person who leaked that news?"

* * *

Trixie sat on her empty bed in her empty room. Not allowed to leave. Not allowed to watch TV, or play a video game. Not even allowed to read a magazine.

Everything was gone. Her computer, her comic books - even the pink wallpapers have been stripped away.

A few tears rolled over her cheeks.

Never had she felt so miserable in her entire life. And even worse, she had to stomach through this all because she dated a middle class boy. That's perhaps one of the pettiest reasons to even get punished like this.

She lied down on her bed, bored.

There was absolutely nothing she could do besides staring down a boring, white ceiling.

Trixie then thought about Timmy. This all happened because Tootie leaked out that she dated him. Trixie really loved Timmy, and enjoyed the time she had spent with him today, but... was he worth all the trouble...?

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened. It was her father.

"Hey, honey", he greeted.

"Oh, hey Daddy", Trixie replied dully.

"May I sit down with you?" Mr Tang asked.

"Oh, sure", she said, sitting upright and scooting over, letting her dad sit next to her on the bed.

"I... know you've been punished pretty badly, but that's how your mother reacted to the news", he said.

"It... wasn't supposed to leak out like that, you know", Trixie said.

"I know", Mr Tang replied. "Someone else found out and took advantage of it. I understand how horrible that must feel."

"Tell me about it", Trixie scoffed.

"Ah, nono", Mr Tang said. "Why would you not tell _me_ about how your date went? Don't worry, I won't judge."

Trixie thought. Then, she said: "It was absolutely perfect. Timmy and I had a genuinely great time with each other. But I don't know if that's worth... _this_ , you know..."

"If you really like that Timmy kid so much, then I suggest not to give up so soon, now", Mr Tang said. To which Trixie cocked an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Listen, Trixie, I know things are pretty dire right now, but I implore you to stick to your guns", Mr Tang said. "I've been on your mother's bad side before, multiple times actually. She forgave and forgot all those times. I'm sure this will wash away soon enough, too."

"You really think so?" Trixie asked. "She seemed really mad this time."

"It might take longer than usual, I guess", Mr Tang said. "But that's not a reason to give up on Timmy so soon. You gotta stay strong."

"You're right, it's foolish of me to even think giving up on him so easily", Trixie said. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Anytime", Mr Tang smiled. "Oh, by the way, do you still have your phone with you?"

"Oh, I completely forgot about it", Trixie sprang up. She pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to her dad. "Here."

"What? No, you keep it", Mr Tang laughed.

"B-but Mother says I'm not allowed anything for this week", Trixie said.

" _I_ allow you to keep the phone, then", Mr Tang said. "I mean, you've got to inform your boyfriend, and all your other friends, about what's going on, right?"

Trixie's eyed widened.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go", Mr Tang said. "Remember to tell your friends."

And thus Mr Tang left Trixie alone.

Trixie looked at her phone again.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt texting Timmy about the bad news. And, maybe opening up the Strype app for a little while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, Trixie's mom is being quite harsh towards her. But at least her dad is being as benign as can be.
> 
> Next up is the last chapter of this story. Kind of seems a bit sad to end this part on a bit of a downer, though.


	20. Chat Session: Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it took so long. I thought I would be able to finish it last week during a vacation to Paris, but I hadn't got the time to work on it properly. Though, we do have a nearly-4000 word-long chapter at our hand this time. Enjoy!

 

8:49

 **PnFBuster117** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

8:55

 **FairBearFan321** has been added to the group.

 **PnFBuster117:** Finally

 **PnFBuster117:** I hope I don't have to add more people in the future

 **FairBearFan321:** Was it too hard for you to figure it out on a phone

 **PnFBuster117:** Laugh all you want, but the Strype app is really clunky when it comes to that

 **PnFBuster117:** Btw, Fair Bears, Chloe? Really?

 **FairBearFan321:** yeah, I know

 **FairBearFan321:** I'm not as much a fan of them as I used to

 **PnFBuster117:** No, I mean, Ducky Momo is WAY better!

 **FiresideIsabella46231** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **FairBearFan321:** Ducky Momo?

 **FairBearFan321:** Now THAT'S lame

 **PnFBuster117:** Ohhh you did NOT just insult Ducky Momo

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Girls cut it out

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** we're not here to tell each other which kid's cartoon is bad and which is good

 **FairBearFan321:** ...You're right

 **FairBearFan321:** We're here to see if Trixie's okay

 **FairBearFan321:** Sorry Candace

 **PnFBuster117:** I technically started it, so I'm sorry too

 **VeronicaSuperstar** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Wow, you guys are like super early this time

 **FairBearFan321:** That's probably because our group's in complete anarchy after what has been leaked on Fwitter

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** True

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** wait who are you

 **FairBearFan321:** Chloe, remember?

 **FairBearFan321:** Candace added me to this chat

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Funny, I was about to add someone else to this chat

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Can I?

 **PnFBuster117:** As long as it's no troll, go ahead

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Neat!

 **TaintedBlackness** has been added to the group

 **PnFBuster117:** Wait a minute

 **PnFBuster117:** VANESSA?!

 **TaintedBlackness:** Sup Candace

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Wait how'd you guess?

 **PnFBuster117:** You kidding? I'd recognize an ultra cool handle like that anywhere!

 **FairBearFan321:** Had her on Strype already, I see

 **FairBearFan321:** Anyway how was your day

 **FairBearFan321:** I'm Chloe btw

 **TaintedBlackness:** Ah

 **TaintedBlackness:** Well, dad's rival escaped to another dimension

 **TaintedBlackness:** Technically, Dad's robot Norm used the Away-Inator on him, but he had a device with him that could travel through dimensions, so yeah

 **TaintedBlackness:** Anyway, Veri and I know about the good news

 **TaintedBlackness:** and also the bad news

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** I tried contacting Trixie about the leaked post but she hasn't answered yet

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** I don't have a good feeling about this at all

 **TaintedBlackness:** And I want to know who this 'TootieXTimmy4Evur' kid is

 **TaintedBlackness:** Or what her beef with Chloe is

 **FairBearFan321:** Yeah... about that...

 **PnFBuster117:** Basically Chloe lied to her

 **PnFBuster117:** Big time

 **FairBearFan321:** really Candace?

 **TellMeImPretty** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** TRIXIE!

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** You're okay!

 **PnFBuster117:** Thank goodness

 **FairBearFan321:** Same!

 **FairBearFan321:** We were so worried when we found out your date with Timmy got leaked

 **TellMeImPretty:** Oh, you couldn't be further from the truth

 **TellMeImPretty:** Wait, there's new guys in our chat?

 **FairBearFan321:** Uh.. yeah

 **FairBearFan321:** I'm Chloe

 **FairBearFan321:** Candace let me in

 **TaintedBlackness:** Vanessa

 **TellMeImPretty:** Chloe? Here?

 **TellMeImPretty:** That might ease a few things

 **TellMeImPretty:** Because I do have a few questions about that Fweet Tootie made

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Ask that later

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** we're worried about what happened to you

 **TellMeImPretty:** Oh

 **TellMeImPretty:** Well, first of all I got scolded by Mother

 **TellMeImPretty:** Then she told me I'm GROUNDED for a whole week

 **TellMeImPretty:** All-caps

 **PnFBuster117:** ...whats the difference

 **TellMeImPretty:** Well first of all basically all my privileges are stripped away

 **TellMeImPretty:** and I'm not allowed to leave my room at all times

 **TellMeImPretty:** which has been completely emptied btw

 **TellMeImPretty:** Had it not been for dumb luck, and Daddy, I wouldn't be able to contact you at all

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** That sounds awful!

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Does Timmy know about this

 **TellMeImPretty:** I notified him via WutsAppdog

 **TellMeImPretty:** He told me that he's gonna try to sneak me out tomorrow and spend some time together in the arcade

 **PnFBuster117:** Wait how

 **TellMeImPretty:** I have faith in him

 **TellMeImPretty:** But anyway Chloe

 **TellMeImPretty:** Why did Tootie say you betrayed her?

 **FairBearFan321:** Well...

 **FairBearFan321:** It's all due to bad timing

 **FairBearFan321:** You see, me, Candace and Veronica were discussing our plans for the double date when she overheard us

 **PnFBuster117:** and then she lied to her about it

 **FairBearFan321:** CANDACE

 **PnFBuster117:** What? It's true!

 **PnFBuster117:** In order to not upset her, you told Tootie we were preparing date with _her_ and Timmy

 **PnFBuster117:** And then you enlisted Buford and Baljeet to keep Tootie distracted all day

 **TellMeImPretty:** Is this true?

 **FairBearFan321:** ...yeah...

 **FairBearFan321:** I just wanted to make everyone as happy as possible okay

 **FairBearFan321:** Like I want you to make you and Timmy happy, but I completely forgot about Tootie and how much she hates you, so I want to keep her happy as well, but I didn't realize that Tootie would probably be even more upset if she found out she was lied to the whole time

 **FairBearFan321:** I'm terrible at this organization stuff. You must probably hate me now

 **TellMeImPretty:** No

 **FairBearFan321:** Wha

 **FairBearFan321:** why not?

 **FairBearFan321:** If it weren't for me lying to Tootie, you'd still have a good life

 **FairBearFan321:** But now you're basically imprisoned in your own house without anything!

 **TellMeImPretty:** Well, you still gave me the best day of my life

 **TellMeImPretty:** And Tootie would probably try to gather evidence and post it on the internet anyway

 **TellMeImPretty:** So I forgive you

 **FairBearFan321:** W-wow... thanks

 **TaintedBlackness:** Well thats resolved now

 **TaintedBlackness:** kinda

 **TaintedBlackness:** But I'm worried about Timmy's plan for tomorrow

 **PnFBuster117:** Yeah, he's gonna get busted in a flash

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** wouldn't it make more sense for Phineas and Ferb to help you?

 **TellMeImPretty:** Don't worry, he's gonna pull off, thanks to...

 **TellMeImPretty:** um

 **TellMeImPretty:** the Internet!

 **PnFBuster117:** well I'm sold

 **TaintedBlackness:** I would question it, but I just remembered my dad tried making teleportation devices out of internet routers.

 **TaintedBlackness:** Still sure he doesn't need Phineas or Ferb?

 **FairBearFan321:** Well I think he can pull it off

 **FairBearFan321:** But we can have Phin and Ferb as backup in case something goes wrong

 **TellMeImPretty:** Sounds good

 **TellMeImPretty:** They can join us if they want to

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** I'm sure they'll appreciate that

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Cool so that's a plan

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** But what do I do?

 **TellMeImPretty:** Umm yeah...

 **TellMeImPretty:** I need you to stay home in case of an emergency

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** That's okay I guess

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** sigh

 **TaintedBlackness:** Don't worry Veri

 **TaintedBlackness:** We can spend time with each other instead

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Thanks Vanessa, ur the coolest

 **PnFBuster117:** told ya

 **FairBearFan321:** And I

 **FairBearFan321:** am probably going to apologize to Tootie tomorrow

 **FairBearFan321:** I mean I completely wronged her today

 **TellMeImPretty:** That's alright then

 **TellMeImPretty:** I need to close chat now, in case Mother tries to sneak on me

 **TellMeImPretty:** Wish me luck tomorrow

 **FairBearFan321:** Bye!

 **TellMeImPretty** logged off.

 **TaintedBlackness:** well guess it's time to go for us too then

 **TaintedBlackness:** see ya

 **PnFBuster117:** Later!

 **FairBearFan321:** bye bye

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** See you tomorrow

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** bye guys

 **TaintedBlackness** logged off.

 **VeronicaSuperstar** logged off.

 **FiresideIsabella46231** logged off.

 **PnFBuster117** logged off.

 **FairBearFan321** logged off.

* * *

"...And that is how Tootie knows of Timmy and Trixie", Baljeet finished his story to Phineas. "Again, I blame Buford for _many_ things that have occurred..."

"Could ya leave it, nerd?!" Buford grumbled.

"Guys, no fighting", Phineas said, getting between Buford and Baljeet. "I think the best action here is to go to Tootie's house tomorrow and apologize."

Buford and Baljeet glanced at each other. "Right", they said.

"And I think Chloe should do the same", Phineas added.

Chloe looked up. "Yeah, you're right", she admitted. "I messed up big time. You guys cannot come with us, however."

"Yeah, from what we got on Strype, Timmy is going to get Trixie out... with internet", Isabella explained. "We need you in case he won't succeed."

"We can definitely do that", Phineas said. "Right, Ferb?"

Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

"You and Candace can still join us if you want", Phineas said.

"Of course I would", Isabella grinned. Phineas responded back with a warm smile.

"Well, normally, I would try to bust you for your weird and dangerous activities", Candace began, "buuuuuuut my new friend's been unjustly grounded to the max, and considering you help to bust her out, I'm gonna have to pass on that... _again_."

"Well, that's set, then!" Phineas smiled.

"Oh! Can I join? Can I join?" Irving gushed.

"Why not?" Phineas shrugged.

Irving squee'd excitably.

"Anyway, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!" Phineas said.

* * *

Timmy looked at his WutsAppdog feed.

"Oh, poor Trixie", Timmy lamented.

"Well, that's not really true, she's very rich", Cosmo comforted Timmy. "Both in money AND in friends!"

"No, I meant that Trixie's been punished like this because Tootie leaked our date on the internet because of what I can only presume is out of pure envy", Timmy said.

"And, more accurately, her mom being so strictly against the unpopular populous", Wanda added.

"Regardless, she doesn't deserve it", Timmy complained. "Ugh, I wish that I could wish that Fweet to be removed, or that her mom would be okay with us!"

"Yeah, but it's too bad it's against Da Rules", Cosmo sulked. "But we don't need to recap that Jorgen added a rule that prohibits trending Fweets to be removed unless it's false information or silly 'memes', a few weeks back, do we?"

"Cosmo, you just did", Wanda said.

"But it IS okay to teleport someone to my room, which is exactly what I'm going to do tomorrow", Timmy stated. "And then I'm gonna have to sneak Trixie past my parents, but that's a worry for then. Right now, I feel tired." He yawned. "I think I should sleep now. Tomorrow's a pretty big day, after all."

Wanda poofed Timmy in bed, then she, Cosmo and Poof turned into fish as they poofed inside their fishbowl.

"Good night, Timmy", Wanda said.

"Good night guys", Timmy said, drowsily, as then then fell asleep.

* * *

Trixie laid down in bed, staring again at the dull, white ceiling again.

This sucks.

Trixie felt absolutely lucky that her phone wasn't taken away by her mother, or that her father allowed her to keep it, or else she wouldn't know what to do. She also felt thankful that her dad decided to drop in and gave her some motivational speech, because if not for him, she was sure she'd give in to her mom's demands soon enough, and truly become the ice queen she had to act as.

But tomorrow she'd be free.

Not because Mrs Tang would allow it, but because Timmy would try to bust her out with Cosmo and Wanda tomorrow

But until then, she was stuck in this practical jailcell that used to be her colorfully decorated room. Because she _dared_ to date an unpopular.

Reflecting upon the situation, Trixie realized that her life isn't much better than anyone would think. Sure, she's rich, her parents can buy anything they want. But her mom pressures her into becoming this cold, vain queen bee that only cares about good image and status, and stick their nose up against anyone who dares to have an image not as good.

And if she dares to act otherwise, she gets punished.

In retrospect, Trixie was _extremely_ lucky that she not only became friends and in courtship with Timmy, but also was allowed to keep her knowledge on fairies.

Because she sure felt like one of the most miserable kids on Earth right now.

* * *

Tootie laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling above her.

This blows.

Tootie felt conflicted ever since the past hour. On the one hand, she felt betrayed after Timmy and Trixie kissed when Chloe told Timmy would be kissing _her_ instead. On the other hand, she felt disgusted that she had escalated it further on the internet. She knew absolutely nothing about Trixie, aside from her acting like a snob at school.

But was she really like that, or was it an act?

Heck, even if Trixie really was a jerk, Tootie probably had ruined her life in the most disgusting way, which reminded her of Vicky.

But even then, Tootie was still upset that Chloe lied to her like that. And she knew that her single ray of hope, being with Timmy, has shriveled into nonexistence, since Vicky made her life already difficult as it is.

She had all the right to be upset... but she had no right to get the entire internet involved. She was not only upset at Vicky, Chloe or Trixie... but also herself.

Tootie had no idea how Trixie was feeling right now, but she felt like one of the most miserable kids on Earth.

* * *

After finally finished bingewatching the newest season of All My Biceps, Jorgen decided to do a global scan on miserable children, to see if they were miserable enough to deserve fairy godparents. He did it once every day, but this time it was done late, 3 in the morning.

Usually, the children were content enough with their lives, and thus he wouldn't need to take any measures... which is good, because of the fairy godparent shortage that has happened due to the fairies moving into the candle business.

Oh, but Jorgen supposed that general happiness was also good.

Today, however, he not only discovered _two_ miserable children... but those said children are _familiar_ to him.

Apparently, Trixie Tang and Tootie are both miserable enough to earn fairy godparents.

This intrigued Jorgen, especially in Trixie's case, whom he had allowed earlier today to keep her memories until further notice. He wondered if Turner had to do with Tang's misery, so he decided to take a look at the details.

As he read the details, he discovered that Trixie's misery isn't really Turner's fault, but the kiss they had caused some sort of chain reaction that led to what was the real catalyst of Tang's misery: a strict mother that abused her power to thoroughly punish Trixie for dating someone below her status, to the point of stripping down all her privileges and taking away her belongings.

It may sound weird that a rich girl like Trixie could ever be miserable, but Jorgen has seen miserable kids of rich descent before. Namely, Remy Buxaplenty, whose parents often ignored him to the point of completely forgetting his name. He was stripped away from his fairy godparent Juandissimo, though, because he abused his godparent to get revenge on Turner, because Buxaplenty believed Turner didn't deserve them.

Tootie's was also surprising, given that she has always been miserable enough to earn fairies, but had the inability to keep them a secret, so her status had always been muted during the scan. The fact that she was _not_ ignored this time, may imply that Tootie may be even more miserable than before, so Jorgen decided to look at her details, too.

As Jorgen analyzed Tootie's details, he discovered that Tootie now feels absolutely hopeless after discovering Timmy and Trixie are dating on top of her abusive sister. Interestingly, Tootie also caused to keep the chain reaction from Trixie's details going that led to Trixie's misery, and surprisingly enough, that action caused another cause to her misery: her self-loathing.

All of these bad things combined in an overall depression. Jorgen knew that people are usually very secretive about their depression, so he hoped that Tootie knows to keep her fairy godparents a secret this time.

Jorgen furrowed his eyebrows. Both Trixie and Tootie are deserving of fairy godparents, but there are still no fairy godparents available. Stupid candle business.

This put him in a tight spot. What should he do?

Jorgen considered doing the same thing as what he did when Chloe needed fairies: tagging them alongside another godchild so they could share their fairies. But after Timmy made a fuss about it when her first heard the news, Jorgen wasn't sure how other kids would react. Plus, Jorgen was positive that Tootie hated Trixie, so one thing he has to mind is to NOT tag Tootie and Trixie with each other.

As Jorgen was still pondering, Binky stormed into the room.

"Jorgen von Strangle, sir", he yelled panicked, "We have serious trou-"

"Binky, good to see you", Jorgen interrupted him. He grabbed Binky and said: "I need your puny brain to help me decide on what to do."

He moved Binky with his fist towards the scan results. "You see, Trixie Tang and Tootie seem to be miserable enough to finally receive fairy godparents, but as you know, we're still on a fairy shortage, thanks to that goshdarn candle industry", he continued. "I need you to decide with whom they should share fairies with!"

Binky freed himself from Jorgen's fist and yelled: "Forget them! We have a _much WORSE_ situation at hand! Look outside!"

Jorgen turned his head and peered through the window. His eyes widened when he saw the Big Wand in an unusual state.

"The Big Wand!" he yelled. "It's completely out of charge! Binky, I thought we had charged it today!"

"Of course we have, it automatically charges itself every Friday", Binky said. "Somebody must've been tapping it to gain its energy!"

"This must be an evil scheme by Anti-Cosmo, so he and the Anti-Fairies can cause havoc without intervention", Jorgen mused.

"Umm... about that..." Binky said nervously, and pointed to another window that had Anti-Fairy World, and its own Big Wand, in plain sight.

"...Their Big Wand's out of power, too?!" Jorgen said surprised. "Who in the world would be tapping off _both_ Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic?"

"I dunno, but at least our wands are still charged with fairy magic", Binky said, looking at the base of his wand.

"DON'T USE ANY OF IT", Jorgen yelled at Binky. "Without the Big Wand's weekly charge, we will have to use the small amount of magic our wands may have as little as possible. Our main priority now is to find out the culprit of the energy theft, and inform the active fairy godparents about this devastating news."

"But Jorgen sir, how do we do that without magic?" Binky asked.

"What do you think?" Jorgen asked. "We SCRAMBLE THE FA-"

Suddenly, Jorgen and Binky were chained up. The chains that constricted them felt awfully chilly.

"What is this madness?" Jorgen yelled. "These chains feel awfully could and seem to inexplicably weaken me."

Then, Jorgen widened his eyes.

"No... it _can't_ be..." he whispered.

"That's right!", a voice yelled. "It's the formula you FAIRIES thought was lost long time since the Middle Ages... COLD IRON!"

Jorgen and Binky turned towards the door opening and saw the owner of the voice, who was none other than Denzel Crocker.

...and some bald guy in white with an overly large forehead.

"Crocker?" Binky said surprised.

"Yes, it's me", Crocker grinned.

"How did you get into Fairy World?", Jorgen asked with a scowl.

"Simple, with my Otherdimensioninizor", the bald man responded.

"...and who might you be?" Jorgen asked.

"What? You mean to say you've never heard of Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein?" the man responded. "I nearly caused a second ice age on Earth, for crying out loud! Seriously, I thought you fairykind would know more about that!"

"They don't care about super villains, Rodney, I told you", Crocker said.

"Urgh, I assume _you two_ are behind the sudden drainage of the Big Wands in Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World?" Jorgen asked.

"DING DING DING! CORRECT!" Crocker yelled. "You'd get an A if this were a pop quiz! But I don't give those to FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker contorted when he said those last words.

"All due to the improved Fairy-Magic-Inizor, which collects and stores fairy magic, ready for immediate use", Rodney said. " _And_ , with the wireless receivers we plugged into both Big Wands, we practically have ENDLESS MAGIC at our disposal!"

"Stop! You don't realize how dangerous it is to combine Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic!" Binky pleaded.

"IF you have that, at least", Jorgen scowled. "I don't see your Fairy-Magic-Inator anywhere!"

"IN _IZOR_ , not In _ator_ ", Rodney yelled. "Those inferior suffixes are associated with my inferior rival!"

"Regardless", a young, snobbish voice intervened, "I have the inizor you seek right here."

The owner of the voice stepped forward, carrying the Fairy-Magic-Inizor on his back like a backpack and the star-tipped rod of the inizor in his hands. Jorgen and Binky recognized the kid immediately.

"Y-Y-YOU?!" they said surprised.

"Oh, right", Crocker said. "Apparently, combined with the stored magic, the improved Fairy-Magic-Inizor can only be utilized by children. Probably because only they can have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker contorted again when pronouncing those words.

"Not that it matters, because the Fairy-Magic-Inizor will become gradually more powerful anyway, now that it stores both Fairy Magic and Anti-Fairy Magic", Rodney spoke. "It will be able to ignore any and every rule in Da Rules soon enough!"

Jorgen and Binky widened their eyes when they heard that.

"You will never succeed!" Jorgen yelled angrily. "The fairies in Fairy World will get you, no matter how puny they are!"

"Silly, silly Jorgen", Crocker smiled. "We already disposed of them, as well as the Anti-Fairies and the Pixies."

"Yes, they are all behind bars already", Rodney added. "You two are the only ones left! Aside from those on Earth, I suppose. And now, you'll join them!"

"Yes, yes you will", the snobby-voiced kid smirked. "I wish you two were locked up in Abracatraz!"

He aimed the rod towards Jorgen and Binky, and poofed them away.

"We did it! We have taken over Fairy World", Crocker cheered. "Now how about some remodeling before we tackle Earth?"

"Sure, we got enough time before any of the fairies on Earth notices anyway", Rodney said. "I must say, I do enjoy having this triumvirate among us."

"Actually, I should thank _you_ for getting my memory back", the kid said. "After all, without it, I wouldn't have known why I hate Turner so much. And after what he did to me, it's time to take away everything _he_ has, including _my_ Trixie. Turner and his insignificant friends will have to learn the hard way to never mess with me, _Remy Buxaplenty_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh madre mia, what's this? Rodney managed to escape WITH Crocker, and the both of them have taken over Fairy World... with Remy Buxaplenty on their side?! AND while both Trixie and Tootie are still miserable?!
> 
> Yesiree, ladies and gentlemen, not only is there a Part 5 on the way, but from the looks of it, it's going to be a HECK of a finale.
> 
> Oh, right, in case you didn't know, Part 5 will be the final part, not counting spinoffs.
> 
> To tell you the truth, I don't think you should be expecting the final part soon. I have tons of ideas for it, and I'm not sure if there's some in there I shouldn't use. Therefor, I also don't know if I should write 20 chapters like the last four parts... or more than 20, maybe 30 even! Considering it's the finale, having it have more chapters than usual makes sense, but I still don't know for certain. I'll have to write a good amount of the story to know for certain, and that takes time.
> 
> Before I work on the final part, though, I have a special surprise chapter planned for Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale, my Milo Murphy's Law spinoff on this series. And maybe I'll do other stories in the meantime, too.
> 
> Until then, see you at the final part... 'Tri-DOOMvirate of Terror'!


End file.
